God Is Never Alone
by Yona0
Summary: After the death of her husband, Honda Kyouko falls to her despair and virtually forgets her daughter, Tohru. Before she can recover, her neglect goes too far and she is declared unfit to be a parent. With no one else to take her in, Tohru falls into the hands of her fraternal grandmother's nephew, Sohma Hibiki. How will her life be shaped raised as a Sohma?
1. Chapter 1

Dull brown eyes gazed down blankly at the plate before them, hands moving in a repetitive rotational motion absently. The plate was held under a run faucet for a brief few seconds, just enough to rid it of any soap suds, before being placed on a rack mechanically. More dishes were treated with similar fashion - pick up, wash, rinse, rack, repeat - until all were clean. Yet the water still ran for a long moment as delicate, but faintly callused hands reached futilely into a sink empty of all but soapy water. Dull brown flickered minutely before blanking once more and the water was turned off in the same robotic motion as the dishes were washed.

Honda Kyouko, age nineteen, mother of Honda Tohru, and wife to the now deceased Honda Katsuya stared into the sky with empty eyes. The sky was dark, its former bright blue eclipsed entirely by the mournful gray of clouds. A deep rumble of thunder echoed resonantly above, a precursor to the storm to come. It was only proper, what was the point of there being a sun when there was no purpose to illuminate?

 _"Hm? Since when were you so poetic, Miss No-Eyebrows?"_

Near nonexistent brows twitched at the phantom voice - _for that was all it'd ever be now_ \- whispering almost tauntingly. Dull brown darkened further and Kyouko turned away from the sink, briskly striding out of the kitchen down the dim halls - _unlit, too many memories to be seen in the light_ \- taking abrupt, almost reckless turns until she reached the living room. She froze as her gaze landed on three frames perched innocently on a table within perfect view from every angle of the room.

He had chosen that vantage point.

 _"Whoa! How'd you do that? I can see it even from behind a corner!"_

 _A familiar smile that wasn't quite a smirk graced wine red lips as dark brows rose with mock awe. "You can see through walls? I didn't know you were gifted with x-ray vision."_

 _Kyouko sputtered for second. "Wha...you know that's not what I meant!"_

 _Grey-blue orbs narrowed pleasantly as the smile extended. "I have no idea what you meant, but if you can suddenly see through walls, I sincerely hope you aren't stripping the clothes off me with your eyes."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"If you want to see beneath them so badly..." A hand swept through short inky tresses before pulling down to loosen a tie, revealing a pale collarbone. The grey-blue orbs fluttered shut as her husband shifted almost like a nervous school girl, exposing the expanse of his neck. "...all you had to was ask."_

 _"What the hell are you talking about? I only wanted to know how you positioned the photo like that! What is wrong with you?" Kyouko shouted angrily, but the red spreading across her cheeks and heat twisting in her stomach spoke otherwise of her anger. Damn it! Why did he always have to mess with her like this?_

 _Low, baritone laughter filled the room and Kyouko could only blush further as arms encircled her waist from behind. "I want the whole world to see how gorgeous my wife and child are. But I am the only one who gets to touch. I can't deprive them of the only sense they can use; it'd be a tragic disservice to the world."_

 _Kyouko's heart beat a little faster. "O-oh? B-but that's not what I asked."_

 _The warm breath of a sigh caressed the skin visible just beneath her ear and tingle went down her spine. "It's just something I learned during my sabbatical before becoming a student-teacher. You want to know what else I learned during that period?"_

 _She jumped a little as a hand landed on her lower abdomen and pressed her into a firm chest. "Y-yeah?"_

 _"I learned how to use the internet to search up picture placements."_

 _Brown orbs blinked dumbly before red practically burned into Kyouko's cheeks and she tried to shove her husband away with little success. "Why didn't you just say that from the very beginning?"_

 _His laughter filled the room again and she could only pout as he held her captive in his arms. Why did she marry this man again? Getting laughed at so often just so wasn't worth it._

Dull brown remained vacant for a spilt second before they narrowed severely and a snarl split lips. "No!" Lightning flashed blindingly just as Kyouko swept her hands across the table violently, sending the frames and a base of flowers shattering to the ground. Glass glittered the floor but it wasn't enough, she would still see, she could still remember. Everything was still the same!

Blindly, she tore across the room, tossing the table to the side - the table he liked to play and cheat at poker with her, tearing the pillows and cushions off the couch - the couch he laid with her on claiming he just wanted to feel her heartbeat, ripping the pictures from the walls - art he'd purchased on a whim becuase they reminded her of her days as the Red Butterfly. Everything reminded her of him!

But he wasn't here anymore. He was gone, and he would never come back. They wouldn't ever play poker again, or cuddle together, or mock the idocy of her naivete. Never again would she simply hear him whisper 'I love you, Miss No-Eyebrows' as he combed his fingers through her hair.

All energy seemed to flee from her body as she dropped the painting she'd just ripped from the wall to the floor limply. Bleached orange strands shaded brown eyes void of all emotion, of happiness and sadness, of hope and despair, just empty. For she had no purpose, so what point was there in feeling?

With no thought in the slightest, Kyouko began to walk across the room, vaguely aware but uncaring of the glass piercing the soles of her feet - there was no more pain, no more aching, and to the front door. She walked past her shoes and coat and opened the door to fierce rain pouring from the mournful skies, a reflection of what she felt beneath the sensation of nothingness.

She stepped out into the torrential rain and wandered aimlessly. Allowing her sightless yet all-seeing eyes to absorb the familiar neighborhood. Their home. The place they chose to start a new life. Away from her disappointed father and appearance-obsessed mother. Away from the gangs she ran too naively for escspe. Away from the countless worthless people who didn't care enough to look past a pathetic facade screaming at them to just pay attention and understand.

It was their sanctuary.

Was.

Kyouko continued to meander without destination or point, without care of her orange strands plastered to her skull, or her clothes so soaked water could only slide off her. Perhaps only minutes passed, but more likely than not, hours later she sat - collapsed - limply on a bench in front of an empty park. With her back only upright due to the support of the bench, her hands were limp at her sides and her head was cocked back slightly on the back of the bench. Her eyes gazed blankly at the unchanging scene before her, giving away no hints to the thoughts, if there were any, in her head.

There weren't any. No thoughts buzzed in her head, merely a numbness as blurry and vivid images of a past that could never be reproduced flashed incessantly behind her eyes. The first day she met him. The words he assaulted her younger self with. The looks she received when she walked past in gang getup. The sneers and disdainful sniffs from her parents when she defied their wishes. The first time she realized someone finally, finally understood. The times she avoided her escape to be with the man terribly unsuited to his role as student-teacher. The beatings that came after. The doubt from all but him when she actually began to work towards making something of herself. The day her parents finally said the words she could see in their eyes every time they looked at her.

The moment when he said he would take her when no one else would.

The day when they exchanged vows and rings, when they signed the marriage papers. The first time she allowed herself to be taken entirely, heart, mind, and body. The slightly disappointing meeting with her new father-in-law. The shock and fear and support when they learned there would be another mouth to feed. The strange moments when she didn't know what to do and he comforted her, helped her. The teasing mockery and polite facade that fell only around her. The happy and content smile that graced perfect lips when he laid eyes on the miracle that was half her and half him. The rare instances he could only laugh helplessly when their darling little girl mimicked his behaviour. The priceless times when Tohru spoke her love and he returned them, promising to always be there...always...be there...for her. For Tohru...

Dull brown suddenly shot wide and lightening struck brightly in the torrent. "Tohru!" Her body lurched from the bench as she began to run.

How could she have forgotten Tohru, her baby! How could she have thought she'd lost all her purpose? Katsuya might've been gone - out of reach, now more than ever - but that did not mean that her reason was completely gone. She and Katsuya had created the most beautiful baby in the world, and she would not leave her behind just out of depression. Tohru deserved better than that. How long had she been like this? A depressed corpse of a person, doing nothing but maintaining what was left behind. How long ago was it that she'd last seen Tohru? A few hours, days ago? Did she take her to preschool? Her grandfather? Did she leave her at home alone? Her three year old child!

Panic began to well in her and she pushed herself to run faster, even as she felt pain blossom in the soles of her feet, as the weight of the rain finally became known to her. In spite of that, she didn't stop - she couldn't stop. The only thing that mattered was her beloved daughter, the creation of her and Katsuya's love, the last important remnant of his presence. And she'd don't the unthinkable, the unforgivable, and left her all by herself!

How selfish could she be?

Upon seeing the house - their home - she pushed herself even harder, almost crashing into the door. She threw the door open, careless of her sopping state and turned wide eyes on the catastrophic sight of the living room. Did I...? She shook her head violently at the thought and continued to move. "Tohru! Tohru, baby, are you here? Please, call mommy if you can hear me!"

There was only silence.

Kyouko felt a heavy weight settle in her stomach and sink, a pain already festering in her heart began to spread. If she wasn't in the house, then where was she? The preschool -

There was an almost imperceptible sound of shuffling, followed by a voice further into the house.

Tohru! She ran toward it without hesitation, sliding down the wooden floors until she reached he source of the sound. And then she heard it, the sweet music that was her daughter's voice talking animatedly. Talking? To who? Her grandfather? She didn't pause to think about it any further and opened the sliding door to the dining room quickly.

"Tohru!" She stepped into the room and relief washed through her like a tsunami at the sight of her daughter sitting at the dining table, fingers wrapped around crayons and doodling on paper. At her voice, she looked up and her eyes - _those familiar bright grey-blue orbs_ \- lit up cheer.

"Hey, mommy! Look! I drew, I drew!" Tohru demanded, waving around the crayons to get her attention.

Kyouko's eyes burned a little and she nearly threw herself at her daughter, wrapping the little girl in her arms and pressing her to her chest. "Oh, Tohru! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! What have I done?"

"Mommy?" Tohru said, confused, but returned the hug enthusiastically - it'd been so long since mommy had last hugged her!

"Oh, baby, I'm so glad you're safe," Kyouko murmured, hugging her closer. "Mommy will always be there, I'm so sorry." She pressed a kiss to her child's head, and immediately froze when she felt how damp the strands of her dark hair were. She pulled back slightly and realized not only was her hair wet, but so we're her clothes, though not completely soaked. There was even a towel around her shoulders. "Tohru, why are you wet?"

Grey-blue orbs blinked innocently. "I was in the rain!" She stated as if it were obvious.

Dread began to make its way through her again, invading her relief slowly but surely. "Why were you in the rain, sweetie?" She asked softly, hoping with all her heart it wasn't what she thought.

Before Tohru could speak, another person made their presence known. "Tohru-chan was waiting at the preschool for over two hours before any of the caretakers realized her parent had failed to pick her up," a voice suddenly said. "I was chosen to bring her home."

Kyouko's head snapped up to see a young woman in her early twenties looking at her with no expression as she dried her herself. Her eyes burned again at the information and she looked down, biting her lip hard as she pulled Tohru closer again. So she really had forgotten her, and in the rain too! For two hours! What kind of mother was she? What if Tohru had gotten sick? What if she'd caught what _he'd_ had?

Her breath stopped. What if she'd died of it like he had?

"I..." The voice was hesitant, but attracted her attention effectively. "I know you've just recently suffered the loss of a loves one," the young woman began softly. "You have my condolences, Honda-san. The pain of such a loss escapes me entirely, but I can understand how it would lead to the behaviors it did."

Behaviors? Kyouko would have laughed had the situation been the farthest thing from funny. She had forgotten her child, for who knows how long? She'd destroyed the living room out of a fit of denial. She'd neglected only kami knows what for only kami knows how long in favor of being depressed and incapable of moving forward.

"But I'm afraid while I empathize, I cannot condone such acts to continue."

What? She stared at the young caretaker blankly. What did she mean by that?

The young woman swallowed, clearly nervous, but looked directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I am obligated to report this to Child Welfare Services."

All at once, Kyouko felt her world shatter once again. She was speechless, breathless, unable to formulate a thought at the words. She remained frozen even as the young women repeated her apologies and said her goodbyes to Tohru. Even as the young women let herself out after softly saying she could expect to hear from someone soon.

Then understanding came to her all at once, all too fast.

 _Child Welfare Services? Does that mean I'm going to...lose...lose Tohru too? I'm going to be left again?_

Her breaths quickened, coming in and out erratically, and her thoughts took off on a wild tangent, sending panic spiralling through. Only the soft voice of her child saying 'Mommy?' snapped her out of it. She forcibly calmed her self, taking deeper breaths and shoving the depressing, oppressive thoughts.

Steeling herself, Kyouko faced her little girl, freezing for a few seconds at those eyes before breaking free of their memory. "Tohru," she said, almost whispered, softly, lovingly. "Let's get you washed up, you must be freezing. I'm sorry for leaving you, but I'm gonna make you a warm bath right now. And then I'll make you that tea you like so much before going to bed."

Those eyes glimmered with bright anticipation and it hurt just a little less to gaze into them. "Okay, mommy! I'm finished too!" Tohru announced with a smile.

Kyouko smiled at her tenderly. "I'll look at it in a second. Why don't you go pull out your pajamas to sleep in?"

"Hai, I will!" Tohru said before she slipped off the chair, toddling a little when she touched the ground, but righted herself quickly and skipped away.

Kyouko watched her fondly before standing, her smile falling at the same time. I'm going to lose her. Her hand gripped the back of the chair her daughter had just sat in tightly. I'm going to be alone. She swallowed thickly and turned her eyes downward to the table. Her breath caught at what Tohru had been drawing. It bore little resemblance, since it was made at the hand of a three-year-old, but the drawing was clearly that of her father, Katsuya.

She missed him too.

 _I was never alone_. Kyouko realized she'd been fixed within her own loss of Katsuya, her own depravation of the only person who knew her. So deep in her own self-pity, she forgot she wasn't the only one who lost him that day. She forgot the person who depended and loved him just as much as she did.

 _And now I'm going to pay for it._

She left the picture where it was, but put the crayons back in their box. Once that was done, she went to the bathroom and ran a warm bath, scented with strawberries amd kiwi. After Tohru's came and settled, she let her sit, knowingly leaving the water low enough Tohru wouldn't drown herself accidentally, and quickly started a kettle of tea. Making tea without the bag was _his_ forte - ironically enough, considering his cordiality was just an act - and he always made it perfectly, unlike her lumpy work. She'd grown skilled at making Tohru's favorite though, after persevering through hours of lessons filled with teasing and mockery from Katsuya.

She returned to the bathroom to find Tohru dozing and quickly helped the girl clean, wash off, then dress. She herded the little girl to her bed and gave her cup of her favorite tea before telling her sleep. She kissed her baby's forehead as her eyes fluttered closed and shut off the light on her way out the door.

Minutes later, she was standing in the kitchen, nursing her own cup of tea, her clothes still logged with water, but that hardly mattered. She was about to lose her little girl, what was she going to do? She had no idea. He might have known, but she wasn't that smart, that knowledgeable about these things. She gritted her teeth in frustration, hands tightening around the glass of her cup. Was she really so helpless without him? Did she really have no one else to turn to?

 _Maybe Dad would know?_ Her mouth set into a grim line as she reached for the phone and pressed in one of the few numbers she'd memorized. "Dad? Yeah, hey, it's nice hearing from you too. I'm sorry for how I've been lately but something's happened." She said lowly, the grim truth of the situation apparent in her voice. "I might lose Tohru."

The ensuing conversation was not one Kyouko wished to relive - she'd drawn out a fragment of the stern man she had heard so much about from Katsuya; the situation was quickly evolving beyond anything she'd experienced before. In a nutshell, her father-in-law had told - _ordered_ \- her to get her head screwed straight, clean up whatever mess she made, and make decisions focused on the well-being of her daughter and herself, together. Though he didn't neglect to inform her with what he'd seen for the past five months - _five months_ , she'd been like that for _five months!_ \- there was no guarantee she'd win the case presented. He would still help in any way possible however, which wasn't much since his health had begun to decline, but he would.

Kyouko ended the call with another apology and promptly collapsed onto the table with a sigh. Everything was crumbling, and it was all her fault, because she was weak. Well, she couldn't be anymore. Her hands tightened into fists. She had be strong, for Tohru, for herself, for them. She wasn't going to lose her little girl.

Slightly more than a week later, the house was clean, the refrigerator and cabinets were stocked, and warm giggles were once again prominent in the household when the long awaited knock sounded against the front door. Kyouko, who had been tickling Tohru after the three-year-old had thrown a fit over not being carried, froze, all enjoyment of the what was becoming a common but perfect moment fading away. No one would be visiting without prior warning, so there was no doubt who was at the door.

"Mommy?" Tohru tilted her head curiously as the fun suddenly stopped.

Her mother smiled down at her and pulled her upright. "Tohru, be a good girl and sit on the couch for mommy, okay? We have company."

"Okay, mommy," Tohru said, and scrambled to to climb onto the couch semi-clumsily, but plopped down quickly into a proper seat.

Kyouko smiled indulgently at how upright her daughter already was, all she'd need to do was cross one leg over her knee and she'd be like a mini-Katsuya. She felt a stab in her heart at the thought but ignored it as she approached the door.

"Who is it?" She asked cautiously. There was still a chance, as small as it was, that it wasn't those who'd come to take her baby.

"Shindou Mastuda and Takahashi Keiko, agents from the Child Welfare Administration, Tokyo branch," a male announced

A cold hand gripped and strangled the heart in her chest, but Kyouko opened the door and gave what could be a smile but was truly a grimace. "I've been expecting you," she said stiffly. She pushed the door open wider. "Please, come inside, would you like some tea or water?"

"No, thank you." The man said neutrally as he entered, taking off his shoes. His eyes moved along Kyouko in appraisal before doing the same to the room.

"Some water would be nice, thanks," the woman stated as she did the same, considerably more casual than the man.

Kyouko nodded to the woman, still stiff, and began to lead them to the living room where Tohru sat on the couch, legs kicking excitedly. Her eyes immediately lit up as her mother entered but she stayed seated.

Kyouko smiled again and gestured toward the free couch adjacent to the one Tohru was on. "Please take a seat, I will be back in a moment with your water. Do you mind a bottle?"

"Ah, no, that's fine," the woman, Takahashi, chirped as she took a seat on the couch, as close to Tohru as possible, Kyouko noticed. The man, Shindou, sat on the opposite end, eyes still wandering before fixing on her daughter.

Kyouko's lips flattened into a line and she hurried to the kitchen to grab a chilled bottle out the fridge. She returned to the living room finding no one had spoke, even Tohru, surprisingly, and gave the woman her water before a seat beside Tohru.

There were a few beats of silence before the man got straight to business. "Honda Kyouko, correct?" Shindou asked, more stated, but she nodded. "You are aware of what charges you are accused of?"

She swallowed, feeling her hands shake a little, and nodded. "Neglect," she said tightly, hands fisting. She glanced at her daughter who was looking between the adults with confusion, but remained silent as if she could feel the tense atmosphere. "Do you need her to stay in the room, or...?"

"She can stay," Takahashi informed her. "We'll be needing to tell her some things anyway."

Kyouko looked at her a bit sharply. What could they need to speak with her about?

"Takahashi," the man barked in reprimand, causing the woman to straighten and scratch her head in what seemed to be a habitual or routine fashion. He gave her a look before turning to Kyouko. "Honda-san, we were contacted by workers at your daughter's preschool that there have been multiple instances that neglect or abuse are suspected."

"Abuse?" Kyouko blurted, bewildered and a bit offended. "I have never laid a hand on her in that way!"

Shindou looked at her with no expression with dark brown, almost black, eyes that were more than a little unnerving. "There more forms than just physical abuse, Honda-san," he told her, and Kyouko almost flinched. She knew exactly what he meant from her own childhood. "There were multiple reports of your daughter, Honda Tohru, coming to preschool in the same clothes or clothes ill-fit, without a lunch or already hungry. Some days she wouldn't say or word or she would cry when someone mentioned certain subjects. There were also days when she was picked up late, from half an hour to an entire one, and not always by the same person."

Alarm and horror raced through Kyouko. She knew she'd failed to do and provide many things during the last few months, but she hadn't known she failed to clothe and feed and just show love for her daughter! She could only thank her father and whoever else helped with all her heart for being there when she was not.

Shindou seemed to notice her surprise but made no comment and plowed on. "After some investigation, we have learned that you have recently been widowed and have since suffered periods of depression that caused these occurrences. You unstable mental state has oscillated between troughs and peaks for the past several months and it appears you have finally overcome it." He looked at her. "If only for a time."

Indignation swelled through her and she spoke before she could quell it. "I will not return to that state ever again! I was hurt by Katsuya's death and forgot some things, but I remember what's important now. I will be there for Tohru no matter what!"

Shindou didn't reply immediately. "While that may be true," he began slowly, "there are chances of relapse. There may be a repeat of what Hozuki Mayumi reported just a few days ago and we can't allow a child to remain in such a dangerous environment."

Kyouko's brows furrowed at the unfamiliar name but she caught on quickly to the 'juat a few days ago'. Hozuki must have been the woman who walked into the house when the living room was ransacked by her. Her hands clenched tighter, turning her knuckles white. "I can get therapy," she said, barely holding the desperate hope out of her voice. "If I get help, can I keep her?"

Shindou exchanged a short look with his colleague, who'd just been watching passively the entire time though smiling whenever Tohru looked at her curiously. "I'm sorry," Shindou said, bowing his head ever-so-slightly, "but the decision has already been made by our higher ups. You have been declared unfit to be a parent in your current state. We were only sent to collect more specific information and inform you of when Honda Tohru's new guardian would arrive."

Kyouko felt her insides go hollow. So she'd never had a chance from the very beginning? "But...but it doesn't work like that, right? I have a chance to prove I can recover, don't I? Isn't there some test or prolonged investigation? This couldn't have been decided that fast!" Her voice was becoming vaguely hysteric by the end and Tohru was beginning to look frightened so she bit her lip to calm down. "Where will she go? To an orphanage?"

Shindou's eyes narrowed a bit. "A relative has been discovered and has shown interest in adopting her," he apprised, purposefully vague.

Alarm pulsed through her again. 'Discovered'? What did that mean? Not her parents, since they had clearly communicated they wanted absolutely nothing to do with her after throwing her out. She had no siblings, and nor did either of her parents, so anyone from her side of the family was out. They had to be from Katsuya's side, but if they were 'discovered', that didn't mean father, did it? It wasn't his little sister, she hated Kyouko for 'tarnishing her brother's reputation', so she was also out. There was no one else.

"Who?" She asked, no, demanded.

Shindou didn't answer and looked to the woman again. She sat forward and pulled out some sheets from the small briefcase Kyouko hadn't cared to notice before. "We cannot be too specific," Takahashi said after clearing her throat. "On behalf of safety purposes as well as their request." She looked to her colleague again, for the go-ahead, before speaking again. "Upon chance, a distant relative of Honda Katsuya received wind of the investigation. He is the nephew oh his aunt, the sister of his mother who passed several years ago."

Kyouko could only blink. Katsuya didn't speak much of his mother, other than that her passing caused his father to mellow from impenetrable steel to soft marshmallow. "How old is he? Is he capable of taking care of her? Will I be able to see her again?"

Takahashi seemed taken aback by the sudden questions and looked helplessly to the man but he offered no help. "I can't give a name but he is twenty-five and has already confirmed being completely capable and willing to care and provide for a child. And if he has trouble, he has a large family to support him." She answered reassuringly. "But I'm afraid that only when you are professionally classified as mentally fit and the family does not protest, you may see Honda Tohru-chan again."

Kyouko sat silently, fists clenched. It was a hard pill to swallow, but she doubted she could change the decision. She suspected there was something behind how fast it was made, but protesting - violently, she wanted to - would only hurt her chances of seeing her child again. She'd already failed Katsuya in one way, she wasn't going to make it worse just because she couldn't accept the truth again.

"When should I have her ready?" Her voice was monotone, but how could it be otherwise when her world was about to be torn away?

"In four days," Shindou spoke up. "We will come here to escort her to her new guardian then. She'll need to have all clothes, toys, anything else she wants to take packed by noon."

Kyouko nodded jerkily.

"May I speak with her for a moment?" Shindou requested, and received another nod. He stood and knelt in front of Tohru. "Hello, my name is Mastuda," he said, voice softer than before.

Tohru looked uncertainly at her mother but received no word to do otherwise so she responded. She slid from the couch and bowed timidly. "I'm Tohru, it's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted politely.

Kyouko winced as her heart was stabbed but hid the grimace before either agent could see and get the wrong idea. Her baby was already mimicking her father's polite manners, but she had yet to develop his sardonic humor. She didn't know how she'd feel if she did.

"You have wonderful manners," Shindou complimented, and she beamed at him. "Tohru-chan, do you know why we're here?" He received a timid shake of her head. "Well I'm sorry to say that you'll be leaving soon. Your mommy's a little sick so you have to stay with relatives for a while."

Kyouko would have thought the curious tilt of her head was adorable hadn't the situation been what it was. "Grandpa's?"

Shindou shook his head. "No, a cousin. He's going to come in a few days so you have to say goodbye while you still can."

Tohru only blinked in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. "Goodbye?"

"Yes, and you have to be a good girl when you go too. You're going to have a new family to spend time with, so you have to be on your best behaviour."

 _Mommy's sick. Say goodbye while you still can. New family._ Kyouko felt her stomach churn at the words but said nothing.

"Will you be a good girl?" Shindou asked.

"Y-yes," Tohru said hesitantly, and jumped a little when the agent ruffled her hair a bit.

"We'll be seeing you in a few days then," Shindou said as he stood. "Be nice for mommy to, okay?"

"I will!" Tohru answered.

Shindou smiled down at her before turning to Kyouko, face blanking again. "You have four days to prepare, failure to be present will be met with fines and imprisonment on charges of child endangerment."

"I understand," Kyouko said, bereft of any emotion. "Would you like me to see you out?"

"No, thank you." The man responded and turned away. "Come, Takahashi, our business is finished."

"Yes, sir." The woman said, standing from the couch. She waved to Tohru once more and bowed to Kyouko. "My sincerest apologies for your loss and...this. I hope you have good day. Goodbye."

The two agents departed and Kyouko couldn't hold back the emotion anymore. Her eyes burned and tears rushed into them, poring out incessantly even as she covered her face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Tohru! Forgive me, please forgive me!"

She repeated the same words for much longer, even as Tohru hugged her as tightly as she could and murmured 'It's okay' and began to cry too. Only when they were both exhausted, Tohru asleep, and Kyouko wishing she could sleep, she began preparations for giving up her last reason.

Sohma Hibiki never pictured himself as a father. He wasn't exactly what people would call a 'family man', and he was perfectly aware of that. He was the assistant and eventual successor to the CEO of a family owned company, so he was constantly swamped with work, leaving little time to spend romancing some woman pandering for his wealth and status. The fact he was decidedly disinterested and impervious to any such desires made the chance of him fathering any child negligible. Being from the main house discouraged this, but he had already proved himself to be incorrigible.

He supposed that was why he was chosen to adopt a child who was the grandchild to his estranged aunt of many years. The order was something of a punishment for his disobedience - rejecting siring an heir despite being the only son to a main house Elder - as well as a chance to redeem himself. Not that he really needed to redeem anything, he was the perfect son who was already a studious entrepreneur on his way to expanding the company he worked in. His mother, as an Elder, however forced him to accept the offer of redemption - as if he had a choice to reject, it was given by _Akira-sama._ He had little doubt that he was one of the only choices, after all, he was one of the few uninvolved individuals aware of the curse of their family, so he would be suitable to parent a child who was possibly one of the illustrious cursed ones.

Thus why he was currently awaiting his future daughter at the Child Welfare Services administration building. He wasn't made aware of how they'd first located the girl, but he knew that one of his relatives involved in law recognized the features of her - grey-blue wasn't exactly a common eye color in Japan, but a few Sohma's possessed it due to genetic alterations from the curse, himself included - and investigated further. When learned she was of Sohma blood, predictably, the issue of her being taken away from her family was progressed far quicker than was legal, possible only because of the affluence of the Sohmas.

That was the way the Sohma family operated, dismissive of how they affected outsiders.

Hibiki wasn't overly concerned for outsiders either, but this particular situation involved his new charge. She was a young child, not even old enough to attend primary school yet, so she would likely react negatively to the abrupt separation from her mother, especially after the sudden loss of her father to pneumonia. Of course, she could actually react opposite to distress and take the change in stride, aided by her previous loss, but it wasn't likely. But she was still of Sohma blood, and that made the chance bigger than for another child - Sohma children were always abnormal, just take the recent batch of cursed teenagers for example.

That was another factor affecting the matter. The possibility of the girl being of the zodiac was much larger than usual. A substantial amount of cursed children had been born within the same generation, including _God_ himself. And then another generation only ten years after them, containing both the rat _and_ the cat. There was a chance the full Banquet would be assembling, only two were currently unfound. This meant that no Sohma could be lost to the outside.

Hibiki personally didn't want to be involved with the Banquet, despite being reasonably close to one of the elder zodiac member, but could not refuse. He wasn't apart of those in the family envious of the zodiac's elevated status, nor apart of the sycophants who yearned to bask in the presence of those who could transform into animals and were close to God himself. He liked to consider himself a neutral, unbiased, and unconcerned with anything to do with the curse, but, as the child of an Elder and previous zodiac member, he was also an unwilling aide to whomever among the cursed needed it.

Was that also why Akira-sama chose him? The previous "God" was a kind one, so it wouldn't be a surprise if it was actually the deciding factor. There was little chance of Hibiki ever using a child of the zodiac to lift his already enviable position.

"Ah, Sohma-san, you've already arrived."

Hibiki waded out of his thoughts to look at the social worker addressing him. Finding no need to respond, he merely nodded to the man in greeting.

"You've already signed all the necessary documents, so you can just wait in the front for your ward to arrive." The man informed him. "She should arrive around noon with her things."

He nodded again and glanced at a clock. It was ten minutes till, so he took a seat in one of the semi-comfortable cushioned chairs in the waiting lounge room. The administration building was a nice one, speaking of generous investors, and one would think that was a sign of a good and capable organization, but he could see past the surface impression. The Child Welfare Services were good at their job when it came to spotting abused and mistreated children and then moving them to better homes, but the opulence of the building alluded to the great possibility of some cases being settled with not facts but transactions behind closed doors.

As distasteful as it was, Hibiki felt no inclination to do anything about it. Not exclusively, at the very least. He knew a cousin who was studying child psychology and law, maybe he'd suggest and support them start a new branch company on child health service. And if the company caused the administration to crumble like so many other organizations in competition with Sohma Co., then they just weren't cut out for the business world.

Hibiki was stringing together the connections that could further support this new business venture who happened to owe him when he heard the sounds of a child sniffling. He searched for the source of the sound and his naturally narrowed grey-blue eyes found a small child being lead in by Shindou Mastuda and his colleague in training, Takahashi Keiko. The two managing his case. So that meant the child tearing up behind them was, officially on paper, his daughter. And she had not taken the separation well, predictably. He closed his eyes for a moment, concluding that the child was going to react like an ordinary child, though he wasn't quite sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Are you my new papa?"

Sohma Hibiki would like to be able to claim that, like the proper Sohma family scion he was, that he did not jump at the sudden closeness of a voice directly in front of him, but he was loathed to lie to himself like so many others in his family. Hibiki wouldn't admit it to anyone - certainly not a certain _dog_ with a twisted sense of humor for one barely a teen - but he almost flew out of his seat when he opened his eyes less than five seconds after closing them, and the child was right there, staring directly into his face with expressive grey-blue orbs.

Hibiki stared at the child for a moment, taking the moment to calm himself and examine her, though the eyes had already given away her blood. She was small, typical of a three-year-old, and had dark brown hair instead of the inky tresses he had. There were traces of tears on her cheeks, but her eyes were nowhere near close to puffy, surprisingly. And taking into consideration what she'd just asked with complete coherence despite the situation, any doubt he'd had about her origins was erased. A Sohma child, indeed.

He uncrossed his legs and flicked a short gaze at the social workers before focusing on the child in front of him. "Hello, my name is Sohma Hibiki and I will be taking you in. It is nice to meet you," he greeted in the dulcet baritone that was his voice.

In a display that further proved her Sohma ancestry, the child wasn't affected by blasé expression and deliverance and instantly inclined into a proper bow. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sohma-san. I am Honda Tohru."

Hibiki stood and her eyes leapt right back up to him, shining with curiosity and innocence. Well, he supposed he was going to learn if he was suited to be a father even without having to involve himself with some gold-digger woman. "Well, why don't I show you to your new home, Tohru-kun?" He asked, and he held out one hand to her.

There was a glimmer of tears for a moment in the child's eyes, but they were quickly blinked away and she smiled a little. "Hai, Sohma-san."

Hibiki peered at her curiously as she put her small hand in his. _Brave little thing, isn't she? What made her accept this so quickly,_ he wondered. "I'll take her things," he said to Shindou and was handed a suitcase he assumed held all the child needed, not that he wouldn't be purchasing even more. "On behalf of the Sohma family, I thank you for your service," he said and bowed to the agents. He was vaguely surprised to see Tohru do the same beside him. "We'll be taking our leave now, you know how to contact us."

He lead his new daughter outside into his Lexus - he refused to be chaperoned around by drivers - and buckled her up in the backseat. Before driving off, he leaned back in his seat and sighed as he took the situation in stride. He was charged with the duty of adopting a neglected little girl after her father had died just months ago and her mother had succumbed to depression. The entire move was forced but there was no reversing it, and as a Sohma, the best action to take was adaptation. The little girl already seemed to have that down, so he'd leave their future relationship to the future when they could sort it out.

Now, all there was to discover was if she was one of the cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you to anyone who read, followed, and reviewed! Updates may be sporadic after this, as I still attend school, so sorry for any inconvenience. Also, this was written mainly to sate my own curiosity so sorry if a few details are not to your liking.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **{GINA}**

Sohma Hibiki resided within a secluded section of the Sohma main estate. The estate was a sprawling city of interconnected housing that sheltered slightly downward of a hundred of Sohma blood - the main family and servants alike though obviously in separate sections of the property - as well as the few spouses permitted within its walls. Hibiki's private property, a gift from when he had graduated senior high school, was allocated relatively close to the main house's quarters, denoting to his high status. He hardly cared where it was, he was just glad all access to his personal home was restricted to himself alone whenever he graced the semi-traditional, semi-modern abode with his presence.

As the assissatant to the CEO of his company and successor, he was more often than not found recumbent in the luxurious couch in his office rather than the bed in his home. That would have to change now that he had a permanent housemate. His usual hours were arbitrary, primarily revolving around whatever project he was appointed to construct or monitor, but they would soon become more typical of a stable office worker. He would have to sort them out with his boss - an older Sohma somewhat aware of his predicament - after his two month leave to get settled.

Two months would, theoretically, be enough time to sort out what expectations he would have to set for his new ward. If Tohru was indeed apart of the zodiac, she would have to be informed of the curse's origin and what her position in the family was. And if she was not, she would still be informed of the curse, though not as immediately, since his position as a sort of overseer of the cursed ones was similar to that of the branch that were doctors for God, inherent. It was a mostly unknown and thankless position, as he was basically just an observer who objectively watched over the conditions of the zodiac.

Hibiki would have to be careful with his decision of when to tell this to Tohru, she might have shown she was adaptive, but the question was of whether or not she could accept the facts, as absurd as they were.

But that was a matter for a later date. The first thing on his priority list was finding out whether or not his cousin - daughter, legally - was among those cursed. In all honesty, it would be preferable if she were not, as his position required one who was not included in the curse to be relatively objective as they observed those in the zodiac. He suspected he would probably be forced to have a child if she were one, which would be rather ironic since this offer was a means to evade exactly that. Not to mention that her being cursed would likely ruin the innocence he'd seen in her eyes, just as it had already begun with both the elder and younger zodiac members.

The curse was not called a blessing by those who knew the full truth for a reason.

Following that, he would have to present her to the head of the family, Akira, regardless of whether or not she was cursed. But that was after he'd gotten all her necessities settled and purchased her what he was sure she didn't have - such as kimonos, since that was practically a requirement for living in the estate. He would get her fitted the next day and let her choose the designs she liked the best among the ones he selected. Today was merely dedicated to unpacking her bags and talking a bit - he wasn't quite sure what to converse with a three-year-old about though.

Once he'd parked his Lexus outside the estate, Hibiki let Tohru out and grabbed her bag. As expected, she gaped in awe at the opulence of the expansive grounds, as was intended by the contractor. He took her hand again, refraining from reprimanding her 'uncouth reaction', as his mother would have put, and began to lead her down the deserted paths. He went slowly enough to give her a chance to admire the beautiful gardens and picturesque landscape of traditional Japanese homes. Unsurprisingly, they didn't encounter anyone on the way other then a few servants since he chose one of the more clandestine routes to reach the secluded sections of the estate.

There were multiple reasons for the unbroadcasted arrival. For one, only those higher up were aware of his adoption of his young cousin, so there would be no welcoming feast, if he had any choice in the matter. Second, he highly doubted a three-year-old would take a mass welcoming committee well after being forcibly removed from her family. Third, he himself was in no way a people person, even for those related to him, and would have been completely unamused if they went against the widely known fact that he despised when people forced themselves on him. Fourth, the head of the family was a merciful man who was empathetic to the situations of others; it was more than likely due to him that there wasn't an entire procession awaiting his arrival with his new daughter.

Upon reaching his home, which was fitted in a comfortable niche a suitable distance from any other structure and surrounded by almost rabidly growing gardens, he lead his captivated ward inside. It was a standard one-story house with a mixture of regular wooden floorboards and traditional sliding doors, conservatively furnished with a full living room set, dining room and kitchen, as well as fully furnished rooms. What was originally the guest room was converted to what he thought would suit a growing child. It contained a twin bed with a bedside dresser, a desk and chair for when she began to attend school, and a partially full bookshelf containing beginner books primary school level books for when she learned - if she hadn't already - how to read.

Hibiki gave her a brief tour of the house, pointing out what he'd expect her not to touch without asking him first, before placing her bag within her room. After the tour was done, the two were once again in the loving room, sitting comfortably on couches opposite the other. He had made some peppermint tea, which was one of the few teas he liked, and they were both quietly sipping the beverage as he pondered how exactly to go about confirming if she was cursed or not and introducing her to the - _exhausting, overbearing, expecting_ \- life of a Sohma.

He observed the child before him with a curious cock of his head as he took a deliberately drawn out sip of his tea. Honda Tohru, or Sohma Tohru to be lawfully exact, appeared to be a shy, but curious girl with good manners. She had been looking around wildly during their through the grounds but hadn't said a word, blushing whenever she noticed he caught her gawking. He would be lying if he said he didn't find the child endearing, he expected she wouldn't be too difficult a child to raise as his successor, if she showed an aptitude for the role. Currently, she was sitting quietly, wide eyes looking everywhere to take in her new surroundings, absorbing every detail, a trait advantageous to one in his position. Aside from that, he wondered how she felt about the entire situation, she was being a little too quiet to be honest.

Deciding where to begin, Hibiki set his now empty tea cup on the table between them, making the sound louder than necessary to attract the child's attention. "As I said before, this will be your new home as far as I can tell," he began directly; he'd never claim having the ability to gradually build up to a topic. "I know this is sudden for you, so I was wondering if you could tell me how you feel about this. Are you okay with living me?"

Tohru quickly drained the cup of minty tea before placing it on the table carefully. She squinted her eyes furiously for a second, frowning a bit as she put serious thought into the question. "Mommy told me to have fun," she said after a few seconds. Her hands fidgeted with the hem of her shirt nervously as she looked up at him. "She said she was sorry for ik-ig-noring me and not to be sad just because we're not together."

Hibiki's eyes narrowed. He wasn't a child psychologist by any means, but telling your child not to cry didn't sound like proper parenting advice.

"She told me not to cry because she and papa will always be with me in my heart."

Ah, so he wasn't going to have to deal with whatever damage would have come from bad parenting. _Dodged that bullet_. He sighed internally in relief. "How do you feel about living with me?"

She fidget a bit more this time, flicking her gaze to and away from him. "I-I don't mind," she answered softly, and a sad small smile quirked up her lips. "You look a little like papa, except shorter."

Hibiki felt the familiar beginning of a headache and began to knead his temple. At five foot eight, he was a bit on the small side, but that was perfectly fine for the average Japanese man. Why did people - a certain dog and snake to be specific - always have to comment on it? It wasn't his fault that out of all the abnormally tall men in the family that he was average in height. He huffed a sigh and refrained from rambling on about it to the child. "We were closely related, I'm not surprised. You look a bit like my mom when she was young actually."

Her eyes lit up with curiosity. "Really?"

He nodded. Though his mother was now an old woman battling for favor within the family with the the other elders. She'd eventually want to meet Tohru, he realized belatedly, and if her new granddaughter wasn't to her liking, he was going to be in for an earful. He lamented the loss of his father once again as he thought of the lectures on propriety his mother couldn't be distracted from now that the man was gone. He tilted his head a bit at the memory. Maybe it was actually his father Tohru reminded him of. She did have that inquisitive gleam he possessed.

Speaking of similarities to his father, he needed to find out if she was cursed. But how to approach that one...? Direct always gave him the best results. "Forgive my abruptness, Tohru-kun," he said monotonously. "But may I pick you up for a moment?"

Tohru blinked a few times before staring at him in confusion. "Uh, yes?"

Hibiki shrugged, blatant but it got results. He stood to his respectable full height and motioned for her to stand in front of him. She did so hesitantly and twiddled her fingers as she looked up at him, head tilted to the side. Hoping to make the awkward moment pass as quickly as possible, Hibiki reached down to pick her up from under her arms and lifted her light body to his chest. He had been prepared for a sudden burst of smoke and metamorphosis of a body to either a tiger or a ram - the only missing zodiac left - but neither happened. The small body of a child with arms wrapped around his neck was the same as three seconds ago.

 _She isn't cursed_. He sighed lightly in relief. He'd already had a hunch she wasn't, after all, neither her mother nor her father before his passing had shown any signs of parents distressed by the absurd notion of their child changing into an animal at her father's touch. "Thank you," he said plainly. When he didn't receive an immediate response, he turned sightly to see the child's head resting on his shoulder, her eyes blinking rapidly in a valiant fight against sleep. His eyes softened at the sight, he'd had many children on his shoulder before - most consisting of the ones his role revolved around - but Tohru was definitely the most adorable. "I suppose it has been a long day for you, hasn't it," he murmured softly as he shifted her to one arm.

She'd just had a tremendous life changing move, he could understand her exhaustion. There was no reason to stretch her even further. He'd just have to wait until she awoke to inform her of the ways of the Sohma family. Laying her gently on her new bed, he tucked her in beneath a calm blue cover, careful not to jostle her. She breathed in softly and yawned, quickly released into a comfortable slumber, nuzzling her face adorably into the pillow.

Hibiki supposed being made a father wasn't a punishment in retrospect. It may not have been his choice, but he didn't mind having a little one to teach instead of just observing and offering limited advice. Perhaps this was a chance to finally endear himself to someone, instead of remaining the detached relative. Perhaps, he considered pensively, glancing out the wide window in the room. It provided an ideal view of the gardens and the setting sun nearing dusk. At the moment, it was only a few hours after noon, so it was just a bothersome source of light. He moved to the window to close the matching curtains, glancing back at the peacefully slumbering child whose dark midnight hair fanned like a halo around her and paused halfway through.

 _Midnight_? The man narrowed his eyes in confusion and opened the curtain a little more to shine light on Tohru. Her hair was a dark chocolate hue, but it had appeared as the dark, inky tresses their line of the family were known for or even darker. The man shook his head at his own paranoia and closed the curtains quietly, darkening the room considerably. He peered at his new daughter once more before clicking off the lamp on the bedside dresser to its dimmest setting.

"Good night, Tohru-kun. I hope you don't come to resent coming to this family," he murmured softly, eyes on her slumbering form. He had observed more than he cared to count who resented being born into the family; he hoped Tohru didn't become another one.

 **{GINA}**

"What colors do you prefer? Pink? Blue? Green? Pick any you want, Tohru-sama, no need to be shy." The old seamstress prodded gently. "Do you like sakura petals? Or do you prefer an older look, like chrysanthemum?"

Tohru stuttered over her words and blushed uncertainly, partly over the beautiful designs presented to her, partly for the sudden formal address to her name. "Uh, um, I like snow and..." She received an encouraging smile from the old woman. "...and butterflies."

The seamstress hummed interestedly and went through her organized assortment of fabrics. They were all of numerous, varying designs, but were also all clearly cut from the best of fabrics. Only the best for the Sohmas after all. After a bit of searching, she found a soft black fabric with simple but elegant purple butterflies scattered about and as well as a royal blue fabric with wisps of pure white adorning it. There were a few more she set aside too after Tohru nodded frantically in approval.

Hibiki chuckled at the scene from where he sat in a sofa, drinking vanilla flavored tea - which he had learned was Tohru's favorite and privately approved. It had been three days since Tohru had been thrust into his home by request of the family head, and he couldn't say he'd hated it. He couldn't say he liked it either, considering he'd had to explain the esteem of his family and their many business ventures, vaguely of course, in addition to the importance of impeccable manners due to their line of the family. Tohru had taken the explanation rather well for a three-year-old, though she was only a few months away from being four, and had even made an audacious promise to have the best manners ever seen within the family.

He had a feeling she could do it, her manners were already naturally better than numerous others born into the family. What offset this was his uncertainty of whether she could develop the unbiased neutrality that was required of their line. While it was too early to judge, she had already proved to be observant and devoid of preconceptions, which would usually point to her being perfect, but she had also displayed a sincerely kind and understanding side. A sympathetic side. That could be the cause of great conflict in the future, but it wasn't something he could just nip in the bud. It was a natural part of her personality, just like his selective emotional detachment was; there was no way to remove it. He supposed he would have to her teach when to and not to let her sympathy be the driving force behind her actions.

"Hibiki-san, Hibiki-san! You have to choose some too, remember?" Tohru reminded him, tugging at his free hand to get his attention.

Said man allowed a small smile to quirk the corner of his lips as he met wide grey-blue eyes. It had taken two days of insistence to get her to call him by his first name; she was far too formal for her age at times. "Hai, hai, I remember," he sighed and allowed himself to get pulled up. He set the tea cup down on the table silently and sat on the couch across from the old seamstress. There was odd gleam in the old woman's eyes he willfully ignored as he fingered through the designs. "We'll be meeting with the head so a more formal kimono is needed," he stated, more to himself than anything. "This pale purple one with black linings seems proper for the meeting. We also need some yukata for the summer. What do you have, Yayoi-baasan?"

"My, my, you certainly have an eye pleasing selecting process, Hibiki-sama," the now named Sohma Yayoi said pleasantly, raising a sleeve of her kimono to cover what could only be a smirk.

Hibiki barely twitched at the accusation, it was merely chance that he selected a kimono that was of a startlingly similar hue to the eyes of the main family. The old woman knew very well he wasn't a people-pleaser, even to the family head. "I'd like the purple one ready in two days, the rest at the soonest convenience." He requested blandly, cocking his head to the side. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble, being the accomplished seamstress you are."

Pale blue eyes narrowed at the concealed challenge. "Oh, these old bones will be done before dusk with the lot," a deceptively fragile voice said loftily.

"Oh, I'm sure." The man across from her drawled dully. "Don't hurt yourself, baa-san."

Yayoi laughed daintily and closed her collection of fabrics. "Thank you for the concern, dear. Don't you get walked over by your daughter, children can be a handful. You can come to me if you ever feel dwarfed by the responsibility." She advised warmly, but her eyes were narrowed rather worryingly. "Tohru-sama," she said softly, turning to the child who jumped at the sudden call. "Your father seems like a cold man on the outside, but on the inside he's as soft as a teddy bear. He's just a bit short on love. Maybe if you can break through those already diminutive walls - _small_ , dear - of his, you can meet the real him."

Hibiki couldn't prevent a twitch this time as Tohru nodded emphatically at his side. This woman was as bad as the accursed dog at times. "I believe we are finished for today, don't you?" He intercepted before she could continue. "Surely you don't have much time for just sitting and shriveling away. It was a pleasure having you, but we don't want to keep you, do we, Tohru-kun?"

Tohru looked up at his flat face and then at Yayoi's warm, fragile smile. "Uh, no, you need to rest peacefully, and you can't do that here with business. Your presence was greatly appreciated, and you have our gratitude," she finally said, bowing formally, unaware of the struck expression and the proud smirk on her elders' faces.

That's my girl. Hibiki smirked at the not only support but another strike at the old woman. 'Rest peacefully' was awfully close to 'rest in peace'. He wanted to snicker, but instead erased the humor as his daughter looked up innocently. She'd genuinely wanted the old seamstress to rest, but the natural corroboration was pure genius. He wondered if it would be alright to make her more aware of hidden insults and willfully insert her own while remaining completely innocent.

He then immediately scrapped the thought. That would be like creating a more innocent version of the dog. He prayed to kami-sama that they'd never meet, or, heaven forbid, they _got along_.

The delicate clearing of a throat distracted him from his increasingly distressing thoughts. "Thank you for your concern, Tohru-sama." Yayoi smiled grandmotherly, to which Tohru flushed at - she'd never had a grandmother before. "I'll be taking my leave then. Be a dear and help an old woman, won't you, Hibiki-sama?"

Hibiki smoothly aided the elderly woman up and lead her to the front door, Tohru trailing after like a proper host. "We've already said so, but your ancient and wise presence demands a repeat," he said not unkindly. "We greatly enjoyed your visit and assistance and welcome you to our home whenever you can spare time."

"Thank you for allowing me into your lovely home. Have nice day, Hibiki-sama, Tohru-sama," the old seamstress said, bowing as far as her back would allow. "I look forward to seeing how you grow in the future."

Hibiki and Tohru bowed back, though the former was contemplating how to get the woman back when she returned in two days while, the latter was jumping inwardly in excitement at her new acquaintance.

Aside from Hibiki, Yayoi-baasan was the only person she'd met of her new family, but Tohru knew she wouldn't be the last. Hibiki had kept her inside the house to keep her presence unknown - not that she was aware of that but she knew there was a reason why she hadn't gone outside of the immediate area around the house - so she hadn't met anyone else yet. But she would be meeting the family head in two days. She was a blend of excitement and nerves over that; she was going to meet such an important person already? Would he like her? Would he let her stay with Hibiki? After all, he was the one who controlled everything, right? Could he make Hibiki throw her out if he didn't like her?

She was startled out of her frantic thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. Hibiki looked down at her a blank expression, head cocked to the side in a curious motion. "What do you want for dinner? Japanese or foreign?"

Tohru stared at her new parent with wide eyes before fidgeting nervously. "Uh, foreign?" She asked more than stated. That meant outside of Japan, right?

The man blinked a few times before a corner of his mouth quirked up. "Curry it is, then. It's Indian." He informed her. "Do you like spicy?"

Tohru could only stare again before nodding rapidly. "I love spicy!" She bounced excited and was rewarded with a brief chuckle. She smiled at the sound. She missed her mommy and papa, but she really liked Hibiki. He was a lot like her papa even though he didn't smile as much or tease her as much. He was nice to her and talked to her like she was older! He was like an older brother or a different kind of papa. She loved spending time with him.

She really didn't want to leave him.

She didn't want to be alone again.

 **{GINA}**

"You look lovely." Hibiki praised flatly, grey-blue eyes soft as they observed the child before them. "Purple is very flattering on you, Tohru-kun."

"Thank you." Tohru bowed in gratitude to hide her blush of embarrassment. She was dressed in a warm, silky kimono that was lavender in color with black edging and hems. Her short hair was pulled back into a small ponytail with decorative braids along the sides, leaving only bangs to frame her face; the servants of the Sohma family certainly knew their work. "You look nice too, Hibiki-san."

Hibiki was also clad in a kimono, though he had the mind to make it a subtle reverse of Tohru's, so it was solid black with a touch of purple lining covered by a black haori. It was a covert symbol of acceptance on his part for the head; he never showcased his affection obviously, and he knew the perceptive man would understand his intent. "Thanks you." He nodded shortly. "Are you ready to go? Do you remember what I told you?"

Tohru looked down timidly before nodding and meeting his eyes. "We're meeting the head of the family, a very important person who I need to show respect to above all." She half-parroted, half-paraphrased his previous words. "I am to listen when he speaks, only speak when I am spoken to, and never interrupt when he is speaking."

"Remember to refer to him with sama," he added to the list. "Akira-sama isn't the healthiest person, so you can't be too excitable around him either, understand?"

She nodded silently, eyes a bit wide. "He's sick?"

Hibiki stared at her for a second before deciding telling her would be more of a warning than anything. "Yes, the head of the family is often ill. We have to be very careful with him, but he is strong and kind despite that so he deserves our respect and admiration." He paused. "He is also the one that allowed us to meet, so we should be thankful for that as well."

Tohru's eyes widened further. "He sounds amazing!" And she would actually get to meet this great person?

"He is," Hibiki agreed, unhesitant. "It is time to go, get your house shoes. The main family residence is only five minutes away."

Tohru was a mess of nerves the way there, and it was obvious to Hibiki in the way her small hand's grip tightened in his the closer they got to their destination. She was keeping her composure pretty well, for someone who was so young. She tripped over her own feet occasionally, but she quickly righted herself before any creases appeared in the kimono, her face only slightly flushed from embarrassment instead of being fully red. He wondered how she'd act when she was face to face with the man she already held on high esteem - it was hard to miss the great admiration in her when he spoke of him. Depending on how the head presented himself, she would either crumble under the pressure of his presence or display the well-developed decorum she seemed to naturally possess.

Hibiki looked forward to seeing her reaction. He didn't know her too well, considering it hadn't even been a week, but he knew enough that regardless of how she acted, she would still be his daughter. One mishap as small as this wouldn't affect anything. He inclined his head a bit. It wouldn't affect anything other than her confidence, he amended.

The pair arrived at the largest building within the estate that was near the rear of the walled grounds. Of all the grand constructs within the estate's boundaries, the main branch's wide, expansive home was the most complex structure. There were many halls and rooms that deliberately presented the illusion of a complex labyrinth when in actuality there were subtle signs akin to landmarks divulging the location of a person, directing them through the numerous decoy and unused sectors.

Sohmas were paranoid, that was a fact.

While Hibiki knew his way around the main house complex pretty well, he wasn't actually supposed to since he was neither a servant nor an attentive caretaker to God, so he feigned the need to have a guide. He threw faux curious and bored glances around as they were lead before growing tired of the useless action and choosing to see how Tohru was taking the new surroundings. He was surprised but pleased to see her nervousness had subsided, if briefly, for her gaze to flit around nonstop with wide eyes, absorbing everything from the archaic artworks adorning the walls to the inconspicuous placements of candles on odd coffee tables. She probably wouldn't notice the repetitive or pattern-like positions, but he didn't expect her to; she wasn't _that_ observant. Yet.

His planning was ended prematurely by the guide announcing they had arrive at their destination where the head and his family were waiting for them. That took him off guard and struck the anxiety right back into Tohru. They were meeting Akira-sama and his wife and child? Well, someone was rather eager for his new ward to be among the zodiac, he decided blandly. Why else would the new young God be there? He frowned as he glanced down at his jittery daughter who was taking deeper breaths presumably to calm herself. The disappointment would not do any favors for her shy disposition. And with the head's overprotective wife, he could practically imagine the instantaneous strike against his child for not being cursed.

A scowl of displeasure twisted his lips before he took a page out of Tohru's book and took a calming breath to quell debatably treasonous thoughts. "Tohru-kun," he called softly but flat as usual. "The head's wife and child deserve the same respect as the head. Especially his child, though they are only a few years older than you."

A curious glint appeared in her wide eyes at that, but she nodded in understanding.

Hibiki noticed the jittery mix of nerves and excitement become a mostly disguised mess only apparent in the pinched expression on her face. He squeezed the hand he held idly and nodded encouragingly when startled eyes looked up at him. "This is only a welcome to the family. It's okay to be nervous, but you're not about to be kicked out or anything, so smile a bit, okay?"

She blinked up at him a moment before smiling widely on what looked like gratitude. "Are you going to smile too, Hibiki-san?"

An unbecoming snort escaped him at the cheeky response. "I'll smile if Ren-sama smiles," he stated with a scoff. He wasn't going to be smiling anytime soon within either of their lifetimes. "We are ready." He told the guide, one of the few servants who knew the trick to navigating through the main house complex.

The servant nodded, then sank to their knees in front of an elaborately painted sliding door. "Hibiki-sama and his charge have arrived, Akira-sama." She announced formally and slid open the door smoothly before promptly folding into the lowest bow of respected with her forehead just touching the floor.

Hibiki tightened his grip a little more on the small hand in his but didn't look down at Tohru as he lead her into the room. It was a large one typically used to greet guests as well as where, if there was enough of the set, Banquets were commenced. The room wasn't exragantly decorated, but still gave an aura of being only for the elite and refined. Though, it may have been the three individuals seated at the center of the main wall of the room.

He wasn't surprised by the awe that blew Tohru's eyes so wide the pupils shrunk to pinpricks. The main house were quite literally almost inhuman in the beauty and presence they exuded. Sohma Ren, seated to the right of the head, was a woman of breathtaking, sultry elegance. With a waterfall of midnight black hair pouring from her crown and just as dark almond-shaped eyes, her porcelain skin and effortless beauty made her appear like a queen, belying her actual humble roots. To the head's left, was a six-year-old child who was the spitting image of the woman, though differing in subtle ways. Instead of exuding lazy elegance, an unearthly command of attention radiated, demanding focus on young, but vivid amethyst orbs fitted into a decidedly androgynous face. This child was Sohma Akito, the heir to the Sohma house and current God of the zodiac.

In the center, Sohma Akira sat innocuously, amethyst eyes crinkled with with perpetual kindness and empathy. He didn't possess the finely cut features of his wife and child, but he emitted a crispness like fresh air with his soft, pale skin and delicate, white silk strands of hair. He was only in his thirties, but the atmosphere he created made those from as young as Tohru to as old as the elders want to bow to his otherworldly yet so down to earth presence.

If anyone deserved the right to be labeled an incarnation of a god, it was the eternally compassionate and empathetic Sohma Akira, who in spite of his regressing health, worked solely for the comfort of his family and loved ones. He was cherished by all and would be mourned by all with his passing.

Hibiki had personally known the head since he was a child. He knew the ethereal man was not nearly as godly as he appeared - he was actually rather shy in a reserved way and could often be found daydreaming in his younger days - but he couldn't shrug off the urge all who came within the man's presence felt to kneel for the man as if he was a king. He wouldn't go so far as to kiss the man's feet and serenade his every breath, but he bowed further for him than any other. Not enough for some, but his "king" was, as he had said many times before, an understanding one.

He slowly lead Tohru the long trek to the two cushions placed before the regal family, and helped her sit before doing the same and bowing until the long strands of his bangs just touched the tatami matted floor. He didn't have to look to the side to know his daughter was doing the same, managing rather well despite not being used to wearing a kimono.

"It has been a long time, Hibiki-kun." A warm voice that ensconced one in a cover of security said. "How have you been?"

Hibiki took the hint to rise and touched a hand to Tohru's back for her to do the same. "I am wonderful," he answered in a bland voice that made his claim seem like a blatant lie. Amusement sparked in aged amethyst. "Work has kept me from home, but your kindness has allowed me to come back to it no longer empty."

"I'm glad you are doing well, you have been working far too much for one so young," Akira said with his perpetual smile. "But this is not the occasion to voice my grief for your overworking yourself. I do believe introductions for the newest member of our family are in order." The man slid soft eyes to the child at his side and smiled even wider at seeing her slightly awed expression. "My name is Akira, little one. This is my lovely wife, Ren, and our beloved son, Akito. And your name?"

Tohru sat upright stiffly on the cushion but couldn't help relax at the calm the former "God" radiated. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and her best manners. "Hon- Sohma Tohru, it is an honor to meet you, Akira-sama, Ren-sama, Akito-sama." She said with utmost etiquette, bowing once more.

Besides her slip with her former surname, Hibiki silently approved of her greeting and patted her lightly on the back. She hadn't crumbled under the pressure, impressive.

"It is nice to finally meet you too," Akira returned affably. "You have my condolences for your recent loss, but I hope you have enjoyed your stay with us and continue to do so in the future."

"My stay so far has been amazing," Tohru said, eyes shining with warm sincerity. "Hibiki has only been kind to me and teaches me new things everyday! It's really fun and..." She paused and her fingers fidgeted in her lap for a moment before she noticed and stilled them. "I don't want to leave him."

Hibiki's brows rose a bit at the admission but peered back at his family head to see his reaction. A familiar sight of empathy flashed across amethyst and he knew Akira had read deeper into Tohru's words and deciphered whatever made her speak them. "As long as you are happy, you will always be welcomed among us, little one." He told her, smiling at her compassionately. "We Sohmas have an inseverable bond that connects us; that means we will never abandon you."

Hibiki noticed the surreptitious inquiry within the words and saw the family head look at him from the corner of his eyes. His lips twitched slightly and he gave a subtle shake of his head. Unfortunately, it wasn't subtle enough since anger promptly sparked in Ren's eyes. He was so distracted by it he missed the slightly bewildered surprise register in the head's eyes.

"You allowed this meeting knowing she wasn't apart of _them_?" She demanded, demeanor morphing from languid, regal queen, to raging maelstrom, complete with dark tendrils of hair flying ominously around her. "You of all people know how ill he is! Why would you -"

Akira placed a calming hand on her back. "Calm down, Ren," he said, nearly whispered. "Every new member, rare as they are, is important. I will not keel over just from escaping the confines of bed for a few minutes," he murmured almost teasingly.

Ren was not appeased nor amused. "No one is more important than your-"

"Ren." It was an order this time, and she had no choice but to back down.

Hibiki wasn't sure how he would have reacted had she continued, but he was certain he would've been reprimanded for hours by his mother and given a sorrowful disappointed look from Akira as a result. His hand pressed comfortingly to Tohru's back; he had felt her stiffen considerably when Ren had suddenly went off. She was painfully aware of the woman's disregard for her, and Hibiki was in no way pleased. Ren had always been callous to children - including, no, _especially_ to her own - but he wouldn't allow her to corrupt the innocence within his own daughter.

"Don't mind her," he drawled quietly so only she could hear and heard her 'eep' quietly in response to his words. "She is worried for Akira-sama's health; worry makes people do and say cruel things they don't mean." Though in this instance, he was certain this one person was well aware of what she was saying and meant every word.

Had he decided to stop his flat pseudo-glare of annoyance at Ren, who either didn't notice or didn't care to acknowledge it, he would've seen sad understanding flash in grey-blue eyes. Only the two with amethyst eyes did, though while the elder felt the urge to comfort her, the younger felt curiosity and a tinge of sadness pass through them.

"We have kept you from your warm bed long enough, I'd like to think, Akira-sama," Hibiki declared dully, ignoring the derisive sniff from the man's right. "We appreciate you taking time out your busy schedule to meet with us, aren't we, Tohru-kun?"

"Hai, Hibiki-san."

Akira slid cool amethyst over the pair briefly before giving another smile, this one while still kind held a vestige of weariness. "It was nice seeing you again, Hibiki-kun, and a pleasure meeting you, little one. I hope to meet again."

Hibiki mumbled his thanks and bowed at the interpreted open dismissal. Tohru followed his example, saying softly, "Me too." They then took their leave.

On the way out, Tohru could still fell her heart hammering in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was out of nervousness or pain from the beautiful woman's words, but she had a feeling it had more to do with the piercing amethyst eyes she'd felt on her the entire time. There was no particular interest in his eyes, but the boy just a few years her senior felt like someone she wanted - _needed_ \- to be friends with. His eyes reminded her painfully - literally _stabbing_ at her awareness and taunting her madly from the depths of her mind - of her mother's and, more rarely, her father's. But she'd never been able to help them, not once.

She wanted to help the boy though. She felt she could, she knew she could.

She knew she would one day. She _had_ to. It felt like her duty, one only she could accomplish.

It was Tohru's duty to erase the pain from Sohma Akito's eyes, since no one else could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour. Thanks for reading and whatnot! So...This is not my finest work, but at the moment, I am busy studying for the SATs (I _suck_ at math) and I don't want to retake it. I'll try to write the next chapter by he second week of March at the very least. Anyway, I have a bad habit of forgetting information I've stated before...so I wouldn't terribly mind if someone pointed out redundancy... (Also, OOC for a certain character, I have discovered writing in an established persons personality is _not_ natural.)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **{GINA}**

Due to consisting of hundreds divided into many branches with differing amounts of specialties and influence, there was a need for there to be more than just a head to control the intentions and direction of the Sohma family. In addition to being large, there was also a multitude of businesses ranging from agriculture to technology to pharmaceuticals to restaurant chains, and not all were within the boarders of Japan. To ease the ever-growing burden on the head of the family, advisors were trusted to maintain and govern individual investments in the head's stead. These advisors were elders, and though they still required the head's finally say in decision-making, they garnered a considerable amount of influence within the family.

This influence was an entirely unintentional product of the 'elders' creation, but now it seemed that influence - amassing more and expanding it - was the primary drive for the elders' every action. It was an unfortunate consequence of time as people's interest drifted from the advancement of one's entire family, to the rise of one's line within the family. The trend was only worsening as the era grew more modern and lines divided the entire family more thinly.

It was a goal of nearly every generation for the head of family to attempt some sort of unification - 'nearly' due to the few who encouraged the competition within the house for amusement - but none had ever succeeded in a total accord. Even the most widely admired and pacifying head, Sohma Akira, could do little to mitigate the progressive corruption within the advisors and family in general. The elders were getting further and further out of hand while under the subtle cover of servile obedience to their head - their slowly, but surely dying head.

Hibiki was - in his opinion - unfortunate enough to have been born to one of these elders. Sohma Haruka was the first daughter of her lineage - the second was estranged after being impregnated by an outsider by their merciful head - and was an accomplished business woman, inside and outside the estate. She was one of the more intelligent and cunning of the elders, who could singlehandedly conceive a methodical and successful means of overtaking an international company while simultaneously tending to the needs of the family, and among the fiercest of the elders competing for dominance within the background. She never broadcasted her intentions - she was ambitious, not arrogant - but it was common knowledge to those perceptive enough that she was a force to be reckoned with that wasn't far behind the the head himself in power, and she wasn't changing her goals anytime soon.

The methods she resorted to gain more power were often subtle and multifarious - such as the suggestion of her son to adopt a child that was abused and wrongfully estranged from family. Taking in a child who was abused bolstered the belief in her benevolence and forgiveness considering from whom the child was sired. At the same time, she had snatched the possibility of a zodiac being within the line - elevating their status even more - from other lineages and provided an heir for her stubborn son who refused to marry or even take a mistress.

That made Sohma, formerly Honda, Tohru a political tool to enhance her line's favor.

That displeased - _infuriated_ \- Hibiki. While he was used to his mother's less than innocuous machinations, he wasn't so detached that he would allow her to discard a child if she found them unsatisfying - and that was likely what she'd think when she learned Tohru was not cursed, and thus, unable to contribute substantially to their status. She wouldn't be able to abandon her, as the child she'd so benevolently adopted from an abusive household, but she could certainly make her life a living nightmare. She'd likely forcefully extend her control over Tohru, restraining her under her manipulative hand to mold her into what she believed to be the perfect heir.

Hibiki knew of this possibility, and that was exactly why he was preparing for the inevitable day his mother came knocking on his door. It was only a matter of time since the meeting with the head that she found out, though his failing to tell her himself prolonged the event. He could do little more than wait since Tohru was only a child and could hardly tell her of the nature of his mother's actions. In the time he had, he assessed how Tohru would react to his mother, how easily she would fall to her pressure, how she could escape from the entirety of the shrewd woman's sculpting fingers - he knew he couldn't completely misdirect her intentions.

But he could sway them. Tohru had already shown promise in succeeding him, despite some factors, as well as potential for being adept with diplomacy if instructed properly. He had also discovered she was rather intelligent for her age, if a bit easily distracted. She was inquisitive and wanted to learn, and he often catered to that desire to assess further. He'd never considered being a teacher before - he scoffed at the very thought, why would he intentionally lengthen the time he spent with others? - but teaching Tohru was...enlightening.

It was during one those enlightening lessons an impromptu knock was heard at the door.

"And what color is this?" Hibiki asked patiently, pointing to a shape in the book perched on the table.

Beside him Tohru sat, leaning heavily on his leg to squint at the page. "Er..." She pinched her lips together and her brows furrowed as she tilted her head at an odd angle that made Hibiki's lips twitch. "Is it..." She began slowly, tilting her head slowly in the opposite direction in a circular motion into an even odder angle. "In-dige-ga...indigo?"

A snort badly covered by a cough escaped the man, provoking the least threatening glare he'd ever seen from a child. She couldn't honestly expect him to keep a straight face when she kept doing adorable but weird movements and faces as she thought. "Yes, that's indigo," he answered smoothly as if he didn't see her glare. "It is apart of the rainbow. Do you know the other colors of the rainbow?"

An offended look overtook her face. "Of course I do! I'm almost four!" She proclaimed, glaring up at him, cheeks stained pink with indignity.

Hibiki raised a brow at the supposed menacing sight. He'd have to get her started on concealing her emotions in a few years, he mused. "Alright, Miss I'm-nearly-four, name them for me."

Tohru crossed her arms over her chest as she squinted again and rolled her eyes at nothing in particular as she thought. "Red, oren-orange! Green," she said slowly, and paused as she brought up her fingers to tick them off. "Yellow, blue, p-purple?" She glanced at him and he nodded. "And indigo!" She cheered, pumping her small fists in the air triumphantly.

Hibiki smiled. He could never understand how children could be so happy over something so small, but it amused him to no end to see Tohru express herself so vibrantly. His smile fell a bit. She would have to mask that, one day, or she'd be taken advantage of. A grimace crossed his lips briefly. "Tohru-kun," he said, willing himself from his own thoughts. "Have you started to learn how to read?"

Wide grey-blue quickly snapped to him and she practically threw herself at him. He actually jumped a bit when she slammed her hands on his leg enthusiastically. "A little, I can spell my name! Are you going to teach me more?"

He briefly wondered where the shy child he'd first been introduced to two weeks before went, but only huffed when he realized he'd been the one to summon the curious thing in front of him now. "Tohru-kun," he started calmly, looking into the bright eyes of the girl literally jumping with excitement. "If you want to learn, I can-"

There was a knock at the door.

Almost as if a blanket was cast on them, Hibiki's expression shuttered into blankness while Tohru stilled, eyes wide - they hadn't had a visitor since Yayoi-baasan. Was she visiting again? While Tohru was curious, Hibiki was preparing for the worst - his mother had finally come to visit. _Well there went a perfectly nice day,_ he thought drily. "Tohru-kun, put your book in your room," he told her, keeping his voice the usual blank dulcet to not alarm her. "We have a special guest, so you must be on your best behavior, okay?"

"Hai, Hibiki-san." She nodded and darted to her room quickly.

Hibiki watched her disappear to the back before rising with sigh, beginning to rake a hand through his inky locks but aborted the motion - his mother despised messy hair. He'd never cared for her sensibilities much, but there was no reason to aggravate her before she even met Tohru. "Tohru-kun, wait on the couch, I'll greet our guest," he called to her and moved to the door.

He stopped just short of opening it, brows furrowing. Couldn't he just pretend to not be home? He snorted. As if his mother would fall for that, she would only come if she were certain he was there; she didn't make pointless ventures. As another knock sounded against his door, not an ounce more impatient despite being made to wait longer than was proper, he sighed again. No need to tempt the dragon.

He pulled open the door in a smooth motion and willed his face devoid of all but faint derision. "Oka-san, how like you to arrive un...announced. Oh." Hibiki blinked as he came face to face with dark, charcoal grey eyes instead of identical grey-blue. "You're not my mother." He commented flatly.

Dark grey eyes rolled, barely seen behind dark strands. "Thank kami-sama for that. Why would I want to give birth to an emotionless robot with no personality?" A grimace slid onto a young, pale face. "Can we please go inside? I don't think you want to risk a certain cousin learning of this exchange anymore than I do."

A mirroring grimace curled Hibiki's lips. He'd rather face his mother than put up with the mockery from him. "Come in quickly." He ordered briskly. "Did anyone see you coming here? Who knows you're here right now?"

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes at the paranoia and strided in smoothly, removing his shoes for the slides he always kept in the house. "No one knows or saw me, as far as I know." He answered in a voice almost as inflectionless as Hibiki's. "I came after I heard from father you were back in the estate for a while. What's the occasion? Were you put on leave because of your coarse manners and lack of cordiality? I'm surprised you lasted as long as you have."

Hibiki closed the door and and scoffed at the boys words. "My position in no way jeopardizes the delicate constitutions of my colleagues or our customers," he retorted blithely. "I'm on paid leave for family reasons."

Curiosity bloomed on the boy's face as he casually strolled into the living room. "Family reasons? What does that mean?" He questioned, glancing over his shoulder. "You don't have any family," he murmured blandly. He rolled his eyes again at the excuse and turned to look for the tea always prepared when he arrived - with warning or otherwise - only to freeze when he saw the couch occupied. "Hibiki-jiisan, why is there a little girl on your couch?"

Hibiki grunted at the boy's question. "The family reasons," he stated, eyes pointedly saying the unsaid 'obviously'. "Tohru-kun, this is my cousin, Hatori," he introduced flatly as he strode past the mentioned boy in the direction of the kitchen. "Hatori-kun, meet my daughter, Tohru. Now, make nice, I'm going to prepare some tea."

Thirteen-year-old Sohma Hatori could only stare wide-eyed as his 'uncle' left the room. His dark grey eyes darted to the little girl perched in an almost dignified fashion on the couch, whose clear grey-blue orbs were gazing at him intently. His mouth dropped open a few precious centimeters he couldn't take back and he would later be glad no one who would spill the instant to his sarcastic best friend was present. The child looked just like Hibiki, aside from the color of her hair and the roundness of her face; the unique bitoned eyes were the most telling part. No one could mimic an affect of zodiac blood, he of all people knew this.

"When did you have a daughter?" He questioned as if the notion itself was absurd, so shocked his perpetual calm was gone. "I thought you were _asexual_ by choice."

The older man had claimed no interest in romance or procreating for years, he was notorious for his honest to the point of cruel refusals for courting. He went as far as to disclose to all possible suitors that the lack of even consideration was, in a way, entirely their fault for not being able to illicit any response from him to dissuade from future propositions. It never worked of course, but that had never changed the fact that Sohma Hibiki would never engage in sexual relations of any kind.

So how did he suddenly have a child? Personally, Hatori found it rather confounding. He'd been relatively close to the man since he was a toddler - as their fathers had been brothers - and he was certain he knew him rather well, better than most anyway. Despite rumors that questioned his cousin's honesty and orientation, he knew he had always spoken the truth. In fact, he'd go so far as to say Hibiki's asexuality was a product of his upbringing at the questionable hands of his mother after the death of his father when he was eleven, right before puberty. It was decidedly impossible for Hibiki to participate in the activities required to create a child if he was right, so where did she come from?

While the boy was deliberating how she came to be, Tohru merely tilted her head curiously. A-seck-shu-al? What did that mean?

Hibiki walked back into the room with a tray of tea and cups with a deadpan expression. "Calm yourself," he said, repressing his amusement when he noticed the seriously considering expression on the boy's face. He placed the tray on the table and glanced at his daughter, where his amusement promptly faded at the curiosity on her face. "And don't speak of such things in front of a child," he chided responsibly. _I am not speaking to a three-year-old about reproduction._

Hatori stared at his cousin casually pouring himself and his proclaimed daughter cups of tea - oolong, he could tell - before sitting and pouring his own. He sipped at the hot, bitter liquid and took the moment to watch the pair. Side-by-side, the resemblance was clear as day, in their appearance as well as their idle poise when drinking, there was no way they weren't related. But she couldn't be his biological child. Hibiki couldn't have suddenly 'come into spring', as his best friends would put. He grimaced into his tea at the distasteful parable.

"I believe I must have misspoke," Hibiki said airily after a few moments of silence. "I adopted Tohru-kun as my daughter two weeks ago. She will be living with me until she wishes to leave." He arched a brow when he noticed the boy relax in his seat and nod to himself in understanding. He scoffed, the precocious boy wasn't thinking far enough ahead. "I will be going back to work in six weeks."

Hatori took another sip of his tea. "I see." He stated, voice devoid of the disappointment visible behind a dark fringe.

Hibiki stared at the boy before leaning back in his seat and mirroring the action. "And I do not, under any circumstances, allow servants into my home." He continued slowly.

The boy nodded acceptingly, eyeing him enquiringly over the rim of his cup. "Yes, I believe all with an ounce of common sense learned that after you literally kicked out a servant when you first moved in just for trying to change your bedsheets."

The older male's fingers twitched. "Unfortunately, Tohru-kun is not yet old enough to attend primary school, and I refuse to allow a servant to care for her," he informed evenly, as if the statement had not been made.

Hatori paused and narrowed his dark grey eyes at the man. "You've never liked servants, so I can understand that," the boy said carefully. "But who will care for her then? Your mother?"

Hibiki scoffed at the inquiry. As if he'd willingly hand over a child to that opportunist. "No. Summer break just happens to begin in a few weeks, doesn't it? Four to be exact, no?"

Suspicion became apparent in charcoal grey orbs. Hatori sat his teacup down softly. "Yes. I didn't think you'd have so much time on your hands to keep an eye on when school terms end. One would think you have alterior reasons, Hibiki-jiisan."

A corner of his lips quirked at that and Hibiki turned his gaze to the other child in the room. "Tohru-kun, when I go back to work I'm afraid I won't be home as long as I am now." He said, anticipating her claiming she could take care of herself since she was nearly four, but the declaration didn't come.

Tohru looked down, lips seeming to quiver for a split second before she met his eyes and smiled. "Ah, I understand." She said softly. "Mommy left me alone all the time too."

Hibiki's mouth flattened into a line and he saw Hatori's brow crease from the corner of his eye. That wasn't something a three-year-old should say. No matter how much neglect occurred, no child should be so accepting of being alone. "When I am gone, my cousin has volunteered to watch and teach you whatever you like."

"Eh? Really?" Tohru asked, eyes bright, as Hatori arched a brow without amusement and said, "I did what?"

Hibiki poured himself another cup of tea. "Hatori-kun often cares for our other cousins, and they always appear to have so much fun with him, so I trust your care to him." He answered the girl. W _ell, Kagura always seemed to have fun,_ he amended as he took a sip. Isuzu was always contesting his every word, but Hatori was smart enough to use reverse psychology on her to get his way. "You will do a fine job, don't worry, Hatori-kun."

The boy glared at him, charcoal grey narrowed harshly behind inky strands. The look would've been frightening hadn't the boy been an adolescent and if Hibiki hadn't seen worse from the family head - whoever said the head couldn't be angered? "Will I?" Hatori questioned testily. "I'm sure I won't have anything else to do in my free time like observing the work of my father or studying for my aspirations."

Hibiki sent the boy a warning look. "Watch your temper before you let your mouth get away with you," he advised shortly, causing Hatori to stiffen and look down guiltily. Those words held too similarn a tone to Ren's from just a week ago. Who knew how Tohru would take them?

"I'll be okay on my own," Tohru spoke before he could say anything further. She gazed down at her lap intently as she played with the edge of her shirt. "You don't have to stay if you're busy, Hatori-san."

Hibiki frowned. That response was too mature. He'd seen precocious children before - prevalent among those cursed - but this was different. Tohru had been raised in an ordinary family, she shouldn't have been forced to mature to the extent that she could resignedly accept something. Frankly, it wasn't natural, nor was it healthy. How did it come this? _What has your mother put you through?_

There was no immediate response to the statement but after a few moments of thought, Hatori sighed. He hadn't come to add on to the numerous children he was tasked with babysitting, but adding one more - one who didn't seem nearly as troublesome - wasn't going to change much. "I don't mind taking care of you, Tohru-kun," he stated honestly. "I apologize if I made you think otherwise."

Tohru blinked and smiled again, this time more brightly. "It's okay, Hatori-san. Thank you for taking care of me!" She paused and tilted her head before a look of realization flashed across her face. "And it's a pleasure to meet you!" She attempted to bow while sitting and nearly dunked her hair in her teacup. "Ah!"

Hatori observed the adorable little girl who began to pout when Hibiki turned to very obviously hide his laughter. She was no where near as excitable as his other charges or even as much as the regular children in the family. It was almost as if she were truly Hibiki's actual child, if he had to be honest. He presumed that came from whatever relation they had. Though, the instance where she said she was used to being alone was worrisome. Children were supposed to crave and be showered with attention, not readily submit to the absence of it. It seemed that Tohru was another child of the Sohma family unlucky enough to suffer from the abuse of parents.

 _This family_ , Hatori thought darkly, a scowl twisting his lips. He shook his head to clear himself of the thoughts. "Tohru-kun, it's nice to meet you too," he caught the girl's attention. "You don't have to refer to my name so formally. Just call me Hatori."

Hibiki snorted from where he sat on the couch. "Good luck with that," he huffed disparagingly and took another sip of his tea.

 _Why are you sulking?_ Hatori eyed the man for a moment before dismissing him. Hibiki always behaved peculiarly, there was no point trying to figure him out.

"Okay, Hatori-niisan," Tohru agreed quietly, smiling as a faint pink blush spread across her cheeks.

Hatori felt his heart warm and returned the smile with a small one of his own. I suppose I wouldn't mind having a little sister.

The sound of a delicate glass cup being set down far from gently on the table startled both children. They turned in surprise to see Hibiki's usually blank face twisted into a scowl. "It took days for you to call me 'Hibiki-san', but less than five minutes to call Hatori 'nii-san'."

While Tohru blinked in confusion at the statement, Hatori only rolled his eyes and got some more tea. Hibiki-jiisan could be so childish sometimes. Which was exactly why he and the others used _jiisan_ instead of _niisan_ despite his age. The man had few peeves; they'd use anything they could get to pierce his indifferent mask. Dark grey narrowed mischievously. His reaction to the honorific had been decreasing lately, but just now his entire expression changed. Perhaps he could convince Tohru to call him jiisan as well.

And to make things better... "Since I'm taking care of you, you'll get to meet some of our other cousins," Hatori commented, blasé, causing his older cousin to stare at him with suspicion. Hatori hid his smirk behing his teacup. "I'm sure Shigure and Ayame will love to meet you, Tohru-kun. Don't you agree, Hibiki-jiisan?"

Hibiki's expression turned to pure stone as his daughter looked up to him with bright, hopeful eyes. He sent Hatori a short scathing glance before patting Tohru on the head gently. "They'll adore you," he stated blithely.

Tohru blushed again and smiled happily.

Hatori snorted quietly. They would definitely adore her, that was obvious. If he couldn't resist the adorable little girl, they didn't stand a chance. They would use every chance to shower her with affection and teach her all they knew. All at once, his amusement slipped away, leaving behind an almagam of regret and dread. The dog and snake would attempt to _teach her all they knew._

What had he just doomed this child to?

 **{GINA}**

Four days later, another knock sounded through the house.

Two figures paused in their activities - the slow, arduous task of molding hot, white grains into dubiously shaped triangles. The smaller of the two immediately jumped ship with a bright, "I'll get it!" while the elder sent a betrayed look at their back as they sped away.

Hibiki huffed with feigned annoyance and continued to shape the freshly steamed rice in his hands into a shape vaguely resembling a lumpy star. Whoever said making riceballs was easy was a _liar_ and a _sadist_ ; how was a person supposed to make a specific shape when the rice was so hot? The task was impossible to do perfectly. Even Tohru, who suggested they try to make them since her father's were 'the best in the whole world', couldn't do it despite eating them so often. And if that fact made Hibiki feel a bit better about himself when he was a fully grown man, he didn't show it.

Setting the completed riceball aside - because that was what it was even with the distinct lack of roundness - he scooped out another handfull of rice from the cooker into his hand. He bit his lip to prevent any curses from leaving his mouth when he realized that, for the third time, he'd forgotten how scolding the grain was. The pain almost wasn't worth it, but this was the first true request Tohru had asked of him. To make riceballs, like her father had once showed her before his death when she was too small to help and her mother was too busy to ask in the last few months.

His hands tensed at the line of thought. Tohru's mother certainly had been 'too busy', too busy wallowing in her own despair to attend to her equally suffering child. Hibiki's lip curled into sneer. After the conversation with Hatori, he'd decided to look into what exactly was reported as 'abuse and neglect' in the case that got him Tohru. He should have done so sooner, if he had, he would've been more attentive to her. According to reports, Honda Kyouko - Tohru's _former_ mother - had spent the five months following her husband's death as little more than a soulless husk of flesh going through the motions of life. In this state, she didn't leave the house other than a few rare times to go only to a park for unclear purposes.

She didn't work - despite the only source of income suddenly meeting its end to pneumonia.

She didn't tend to the house - leaving it to rot hadn't her husband's family members come to clean every once in a while.

She didn't restock the house for food and necessities - and would've starved had it not been for the same relatives.

She didn't take care of her only living immediate family member, her _three-year-old little girl_.

Neglect included failing to bathe her, to clothe her, to feed her, to give her attention - not a moment of acknowledgement other than brief, rare instances where she shouted at her before going back to depressed. The only reason why Tohru hadn't died was because of her father's relatives.

The report wasn't extensive, as the mother and daughter hadn't been monitored at all hours despite people knowing what was going on. There were suspicions that more - only _kami_ knew how much more - went on behind closed doors, but Honda Kyouko could hardly remember the time and the previously Honda Tohru refused to speak of it.

Hibiki wasn't one to feel any antipathy, or anything at all, towards outsiders, but if there was one thing he despised, it was the improper treatment of those he considered his family. And as of the day he adopted her as his daughter, Tohru automatically and irreversibly became the most important family member he had. Hibiki would not allow anyone or anything he perceived as a threat anywhere near his family.

This did not bode well for Honda Kyouko, who, apparently, expressed the desire to see Tohru again, and maybe even take back custody of her.

A sharp smirk graced Hibiki's lips. It seemed that, as most outsiders were, Honda Kyouko was unaware that when the Sohma family attained what they wanted in their grasp, they never let go, they never returned. She would have to be taught, sooner or later...

"It seems all my lessons haven't been for naught. What plans are you devising in that mind of yours, implacable child of mine?"

The curve of Hibiki's lips vanished as soon as the first word was spoken in the familiar cultured, stern voice cut through his thoughts of retribution and by the end, Hibiki's expression was that ice, cold and immovable. Narrowed grey-blue darkened and snapped up sharply to meet twin orbs fitted into an elegantly wrinkled face. Without averting his eyes, he placed the sticky rice he gripped onto the plate, unaware of its strangely strangled visage, and cleaned his hands with a towel. Once he was done, he leaned against the counter he'd been working at nonchalantly.

"Oka-san...how nice of you to visit my humble abode." Hibiki drawled, voice blank with just the slightest tinge of contempt. But not blatant, no, never blatant with this woman. She would twist and toy with any emotion shown too strongly as she pleased. "To what do I owe this...honor?"

They both knew exactly why she was gracing his isolated home with her presence, but manners dictated that he asked.

Sohma Haruka gazed coolly at her son with shrewd eyes. "To meet my first grandchild, of course," the elder intoned almost solemnly, an edge of almost imperceptible reprimand in her words. "From what I have gleamed so far, she is well on her way to being adequately suitable for our line."

Hibiki's eyes widened the slightest as he realized that for a brief few moments, he'd completely forgotten about Tohru. After a brusque, "Of course she is," he strode past his mother out of the kitchen with a brisk, but flowing gait to the living room where he found Tohru sitting on the couch. He would've felt relief that she wasn't crying or trembling from her meeting his mother, but the frozen expression of slightly wide eyes and pursed lips was not a good sign. He'd never seen that expression on her before, so he didn't know what it meant exactly, but any response to his mother was bound to be in reaction to something unreasonable or unjustified.

It was only a matter of which if not both.

Before he could even begin to question Tohru of what occurred between her and his mother, the latter walked into the room with hushed steps, only stopping to sit gracefully on the couch opposite the father and daughter. There was a moment of silence and zero movement, three pairs of identical grey-blue eyes held steadily on whomever - or whatever in Tohru's case - was the target of their attention.

The moment was broken by the matriarch of the observer lineage raised an elegant brow at her son. "I was under the assumption you never went a moment without a brew of tea ready," Haruka said lightly, slightly wrinkled hands folded delicately in her lap. "Shall I assume having a child is already reforming your old habits?"

Hibiki's eyes narrowed but didn't respond to the deceptively pleasant words. He'd heard the multiple references alluding to her displeasure. "Three weeks haven't even passed, Oka-san," he responded impassively. "My implacability will not be changed so easily, unfortunately. I'd just mixed a new kettle a few minutes ago, actually, allow me to fetch it."

Hibiki patted Tohru's back gently and sent his mother a narrowed look before turning away swiftly to retrieve the tea that was, incidentally, truly already on the stove. Even if it was only said in jest or to covertly refer to discontent, tea was an unmoving, perpetual part of Hibiki's day that had been there since before his father passed. Going without it would probably make this meeting far more hostile and damaging, so he permitted the brief few minutes it took to gather a tray to place the tea and cups.

Upon re-entering, he was unsurprised to see Tohru demurely gazing at anything other than his mother and down, and the elder watching the child with a sharp, analytical gaze. His lips twitched as he fought a frown, but he managed to keep a flat expression as he set the tea on the table, attracting both females' gazes. He poured three cups of steaming, berry tea and sat down next to his daughter who was slightly startled by his arrival.

After taking a long sip of the sweet and bitter liquid, Hibiki crossed one leg over the other casually and set the cup down. "Okaa-san, I'm sure you already know, but I'd like you to meet my lovely daughter, Tohru," he introduced shortly, but not without decorum. "Tohru-kun, my mother, Sohma Haruka, your grandmother."

Tohru's hands twitched once in her lap before she bowed in her seat. "It is a pleasure, O-Obaa-sama." She said softly, gaze flickering up to the elder as she gave a timid smile.

Haruka inclined her head in an almost absent motion, but Hibiki had known the woman long enough to be able to tell when a movement was calculated. A thin smile curled her lips as she nodded to the child. "Likewise, Tohru-kun. You are my first and only grandchild, I am sorry for taking so long to meet you," she said apologetically, and Hibiki's brows twitched as he was unable to discern if the tone was genuine.

Tohru blinked at the words, perplexion clouding her eyes before a light blush swept across her cheeks. "It's okay, I'm happy to meet you." She tilted her head before continuing. "And you are my only grandmother now, I think," she admitted, timid smile growing a bit with happiness.

Mild surprise flashed in Haruka's eyes before shuttering to something unfamiliar that Hibiki couldn't quite put his finger on. "I'm honored, child." She paused to take a sip of tea and sighed with satisfaction at the flavor. Hibiki scowled subtly at the surge of accomplishment he felt at the gesture. "I expect great things from you."

Tohru froze at that, only for a second, but it was noticeable to the two perceptive scions of the Sohma family. The peculiar expression returned to the child's face before being replaced by a small but bright smile and wide, clear grey-blue orbs. "Hai, Obaa-sama."

Hibiki took another sip of his tea to mask the frown he could no longer suppress. While he would love to glare at his mother for saying such words to a young, impressionable child, he was almost certain he should be more concerned about what the words had to do with Tohru's odd expression. For some reason, the mentions of expectations made her react with not trepidation as it might've other children, but with...confusion and pensiveness? It was almost as though she were thinking hard for a moment but was at a lost; Hibiki wasn't sure how to interpret it.

"Hibiki, she is scheduled to attend the same institute you did when she is five," his mother informed matter-of-factually, attracting his sharp gaze. "Unless you disapprove of where she is to receive education, of course."

He mentally scoffed at the suggestion that what she said wasn't already set in stone. To change her mind would take an indisputable argument - he had only witnessed this done four times in his life, and on no occasion was he the one presenting the arguments - but, thankfully, he had no significant issues with Tohru studying at his old school. It was a private institute of, predominantly, the wealthy and affluent, but possessed several specific prerequisites that eliminated quite a few of the distasteful affects of such an environment. He would have to be quite attentive to Tohru in the next year to reach the requirements, but he was certain this school was a much better choice then where she could've gone.

"I approve," he stated blankly, and patted Tohru's head when he noticed her wide eyes. "It's a good school," he assured her, refraining from saying "you'll like it". He had no idea whether or not she'd take to it, though he had, in a way, since the environment there suited his personality. They were two completely different people however, so who knew?

Haruka nodded and took a short sip of her tea. "There is only one other Sohma already in attendance and attending at all in this generation, but I'm positive he will be able to watch her during his last two years."

Hibiki arched a brow inquisitively. There had been very few Sohmas who went to his old academy, less than five since he and another graduated eight years ago. He hadn't been keeping an eye on who went to the school recently due to work, but he had figured he would hear when someone his mother would trust her heir to went.

He didn't receive an answer despite his clearly questioning gaze, probably because he didn't voice it. His fingers gripping his teacup twitched in irritation, but he - admittedly immaturely - refused to do as she wanted.

"He will come to you when he can," she continued, as if she hadn't noticed his inquiry. "Ah, pour me some more tea, won't you? Thank you. As I was saying, he will come within the next few months." She paused to sip her tea thoughtfully. "Although there's no telling when that boy will actually remember..."

The assurance wasn't very assuring but Hibiki nodded, pouring himself and Tohru more tea after his mother's. "Was there anything else you needed to speak about, Okaa-san?" He asked, reclining comfortably on the couch.

The elder watched him evenly for a moment before glancing at the silent child beside him. "Yes, I will be arranging a medical exam for her with Ryuuto," she notified plainly, earning another arched brow. "As a precaution; you are aware what ailed her father before he passed."

Tohru stiffened beside Hibiki and he frowned as her face suddenly went from curious to blank before she looked down at her lap. He wrapped an arm around her carefully in a semi-awkward attempt at comforting her. She leaned into his side slightly but still didn't look up. "Okaa-san, please be more aware of the child in the room," he advised coldly.

The elder's brows rose in what could've been surprise or perhaps even curiosity before they lowered again. "I apologize for my bluntness, child," she said seemingly genuinely, and Tohru nodded shortly in acceptance wordlessly. His mother allowed the action to slip and continued. "And when she gets older, I believe she should accompany both of us when we attend business."

This time, he was the one who stiffened, partly because of the sudden gleam of curiosity that reappeared in his daughter's eyes, but mostly because of the phrase _both of us._ She was proposing Tohru not only succeed him in his role as observer, but also as upcoming CEO of his company as well as her position as advisor. That was...worrying. He couldn't decide what was the most worrying about the proposition; the clearly heavy burden of expectations that Tohru possibly wouldn't be able to shoulder, or the fact that his mother apparently thought highly enough of Tohru to even suggest giving her so much.

"And what age do you consider old enough for that?" He questioned stiffly, grip tightening around his cup's handle as he fought not to show too much expression.

Haruka inclined her head in thought. "Eight, perhaps. She would have been in school long enough to know the basics of of English and mathematics, and still young enough to absorb information like a sponge."

Eight, so they had four years until then. He would have to make sure Tohru wasn't as impressionable by that time then. Peering down at the little girl listening to the conversation attentively, eyes bright, he sighed. Would he even be able to do so with that curiosity of hers? He turned back to his mother and nodded in acquiescence. "I see no problems with that," he stated flatly. "And when will the medical exam be conducted?"

The elder was likely keenly aware of his pathetic attempt to change the topic of discussion but allowed it for some reason. "At earliest convenience," she replied. "You should receive a date within the next two weeks at the very least."

Hibiki nodded again. "Thank you, Okaa-san, I had yet to arrange an appointment."

"Think nothing of it, Hibiki," the elder dismissed with an elegant wave of her hand. "Now, that was all I needed to inform you, I believe I shall take my leave."

He stood and helped the elder do the same before he began to escort her to the door. "Tohru-kun, choose a book you want to study tonight. Don't worry about the food in the kitchen, I'll take care of it."

"Hai, Hibiki-san." She mumbled, and darted away just as quickly as when his mother had first knocked on the door.

Turning away, he guided his mother to the door and opened it for her without further deliberation. A clear action that announced his desire for her to leave out of his home and preferably not come back anytime soon. Usually he would at least say an empty platitude or two, but she'd annoyed - _unsettled_ \- him enough in less than an hour much more than she usually did.

"She is better than I expected, even without being among the zodiac," the woman mused conversationally, shrewd gaze belying the casualness. "Akira-sama has also shown his approval. She is...adequate, for now."

Hibiki's grasp on the door tightened at the words but he refused to show the anger slowly being stoked - intentionally, he suspected - by the elder. He nodded wordlessly, earning a displeased stare, but didn't speak.

"I am looking forward to how she grows," she stated, taking the few steps that carried her to the doorway. She halted momentarily and stared at her son until his identical eyes met hers. "As her father, it is your duty to raise her properly; do not disappoint me, Hibiki. I hope it was not a misjudgment on my part to entrust her to you."

His eyes narrowed. Of all the people to say such words to him, his mother was one of the least suitable sources to impart such knowledge as if she were the epitamy of good parenting. "We shall see, won't we?" He drawled lowly.

She mirrored the action, creases becoming more apparent at he corner of her eyes. "We shall. Have a nice evening, Hibiki." She said pleasantly, then turned away to go further into the estate.

"You as well, Okaa-san," he murmured even as she left hearing range. For a moment, he stared at his mother's back before closing the door. He leaned against the wall as he felt a substantial amount of tension he didn't realize he'd accrued ease away with a weary sigh. He closed his eyes and kneaded the bridge of his nose as the echo of an ache began. Considering his head wasn't already pounding, he supposed the visit hadn't gone too bad. In fact, it could have ended much, much worse. His mother hadn't rejected Tohru or refused to acknowledge her presence, nor had she mercilessly crushed her into submission with painful words or ground her self-worth to little more than dust.

All things considered, the visit went tremendously well. At least in the aspect that Tohru would not immediately be rendered despondent by the oppressive weight of the Sohma family.

"Hibiki-san?"

Narrow grey-blue eyes flickered open to see his little girl standing in front of him, concern visible in her eyes. In her arms was a thin book of animals native to Asia that she wanted to learn tonight. And here he was bemoaning his mother's latest visit like some angst ridden teenager. His father would be laughing himself hoarse if he ever witnessed this. He allowed a soft snort to escape him at the thought and pushed himself away from the wall.

"Come, Tohru-kun, let's go over this before it's your bedtime," he said softly, and held out a hand. The child blinked at it slowly before holding out the book. He chuckled before taking the book with one hand and grabbing her small one with his other. "We can taste those odd shaped riceballs while we're at it."

Tohru stared at him wide-eyed before a smile overtook her face. "Hai!" She agreed excitedly.

"Let's hope they taste better than they look." He drawled hopefully, grimacing at the mostly unidentifiable shapes of white.

"Papa's always did, even though they looked like a rock sometimes." She quipped as she skipped at his side.

"Oh, so his weren't triangles either?"

"Never! But yours look more like a dog with its fur sticking up everywhere!"

"Hey..." Hibiki huffed in mock offense and let the little girl sit at the dining table as he moved the pseudo-riceballs to the table. They were very... creative, honestly. Only someone of his vast and immeasurable ingenuity could have brought them into existence.

Yeah...that's what he'd tell his mother if she ever mentioned them.

"Thank you for trying, Hibiki-san." She said softly, a warm smile curling her lips as she gazed up at him.

He stared down at her and felt a similar if smaller smile grace his own lips. "...you're welcome, Tohru-kun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, etc! Sorry for my tardiness, I said his would be sporadic in the beginning for a reason. I will not make another deadline for myself, as I have a habit of forgetting or procrastinating. Sorry about that, thanks for waiting though. This chapter was not hard, per second, but a product of writing with very little inspiration. This chapter is dedicated to the phrase, 'before things get better, they will get worse'. The first few hundred words I had to erase from the beginning might play a role in that...Eh, maybe. So a few will be...ergh. Yeah.**

 **On a side note, could anyone willing tell me if the two mentioned in this chapter have names given in the manga? I don't think so... (Secondary question: How many OCs will I be be creating for this fic? It feels like a lot already.)**

 **Also, I did really well on the SAT. It was the essay portion I completely tanked, ironically :D**

 **(Also #2, I am socially inept, with families and strangers. Expect awkwardness.)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **{GINA}**

Hibiki flicked through the events listed in his company work schedule on his phone idly, scanning over the agendas concocted for his company to achieve while he was away on leave. It had been nearly a month since Tohru had come to his home and he thought he ought to commemorate lasting so long - he hadn't believed in the beginning that having a child would be tolerable, let alone as enjoyable as it had been so far. Tohru wasn't a difficult child, which probably made the experience much easier to adapt to.

For that time, they had remained within the spacious corner of the main estate his home and garden occupied, leaving only a seldom few times to shop for either groceries or clothing for the changing seasons, but Tohru hadn't complained like he assumed most children would when forced to sit in one place. In fact, she seemed almost content as the days passed by with either lessons on reading, cooking or whatever else caught her interest, or just sitting quietly with him and drinking delicious tea.

Hibiki thought it was about time he took her out of the estate, for a change of scenery and to breathe a little. While it was good she was adjusting, he didn't want her to miss out on the opportunities of other children, much like he had growing up. Going to an amusement park, visiting the beach, going to the movie theatre - those were places children liked to go, he believed - he wanted her to see these things before she was restricted by the family's expectations and responsibilities.

Thus why Hibiki was scrolling through company sponsored leisure and recreational events meant for pure relaxation and entertainment. He was currently split between a flower viewing, where the plants were in full bloom for spring, and an ice show exhibiting young, promising figure skaters. They were the only events within the next week that he was sure would awe and captivate his daughter, at least, he thought so since he still didn't know many of her interests. She had mentioned when Yayoi-baasan came for their kimono designs that she liked butterflies and snow, so either event would probably interest her.

He marked the direct contacts for both occasions to be referenced after Tohru's medical exam, of which the date had finally been decided. After nearly two weeks of waiting, a servant was sent by the doctor of the family to give him the time and day, an unnecessary act considering there was such a thing as a cellphone and Sohmas lacked for naught in developing and acquiring technology. But Hibiki didn't expect less from the man who was unexpectedly lazy in spite of his diligence when working.

Sohma Ryuuto was an acclaimed doctor in many fields nationwide, having been allowed to conduct studies and gain experience outside the family by the head, but that did not change the fact that he was lackadaisical in every sense of the word. When not conducting some sort of medical procedure or anything related to his prized expertise, he could most likely be found either lazing about his home or watching over his son, Hatori, as he attempted to accomplish whatever assignment - often tedious - he'd given him.

The man was lucky he was his uncle - whom he owed more than he wanted to acknowledge for his help when he was younger - or else he wouldn't have allowed the servant to stand on his doorstep let alone relay his message. Honestly, the old man knew better than to send a servant, he was fully aware of Hibiki's insistent denial of their presence and the reasons behind it.

Hibiki stared down at his phone blakly in consideration before slipping the device into his pocket. _He must've been too distracted to call or even send a text._ He mused. _He's probably been occupied by patients nonstop, it_ is _that season._

It was well into spring already and Hibiki was fortunate to have been born without too sensitive allergies. The same couldn't be said of other family members, so Ryuuto was likely constantly busy with one of them.

 _Must be a slower day for him to call us so early._ Hibiki glanced up at a clock hanging high in the conservatively furnished sitting room. They had around fifteen minutes or so until they were expected at eleven. The doctor's home clinic wasn't too far, though being positioned a bit nearer to the center of the section for access meant it was further than other main family members on the 'inside'. "Are you ready, Tohru-kun?"

There was an odd thump from down the hall and then a shuffling sound before a response came.

"Hai!" Tohru came sprinting out of her room with a bright, excited smile. Her hair, which had lengthened slightly in the weeks she'd been there, was pulled into a high ponytail and she chose to where a white long-sleeved sweater and pants to combat the slightly cool temperature of spring.

Hibiki looked down at her for a moment, recognizing the excited anticipation he'd seen her with when meeting new people. He hadn't seen her so excited in a while. _I should introduce her to more people_ , he decided, cocking his head to the side in consideration. She was a more sociable person than himself, though not to the level of a fluttering social butterfly. He would leave introductions to other children to Hatori when his leave was over in a month, but for now, she'd meet a few of the people he tolerated.

"You look nice," he complimented, earning a shy and blushing 'thank you'. He couldn't resist patting her head at her enduring humility for compliments and praise. "Let's get going, we have to walk across the grounds today, so you'll need to put on some sneakers."

Wide grey-blue eyes brightened. "Okay, Hibiki-san!"

After slipping on their shoes and jackets, the pair left the house and made their way from the semi-isolated corner through the more open grounds. There were no people, as usual, casting an air of barrenness, but the accompanying serenity and beauty balanced out to give a sensation of untouchability. Despite the blooming blossoms of spring and the sun shining in the early morning, Tohru's excitement dampened visibly as she stepped closer to her guardian's side. There was a chill in the air, and it wasn't completely the echo of a winter breeze.

Hibiki glanced down at her when he felt fabric brush against his fingers. To his surprise, the anticipation from seconds before had been replaced by something not unlike apprehension. His ward's brows were knitted downward slightly and her eyes were shifting everywhere, not with the eagerness she'd displayed upon first entering the estate, but with...unease? Discomfort? He took a moment to slide his gaze around the tranquil surroundings and frowned. He supposed it was a bit _too_ quiet, regardless of how calm it usually was. It was a bit off-putting, even to him, and he valued silence quite a bit more than the next person. He couldn't imagine how Tohru felt, though he had heard that children were extremely sensitive to the atmosphere. Would her experiences have made her even more sensitive?

Glancing at her for an instant longer, taking in the nervous fidgeting and minor shivering, he smoothly reached down and hooked his hands under her arms. A moment later, Tohru was on his hip and staring at him with wide eyes as he kept walking evenly. _Dear kami, how domestic I must look,_ he remarked mentally, staring ahead blandly. Not that he cared much for what others thought of the image he presented.

"H-Hibiki-san? Was I walking too slow?" Tohru's timid voice shook him out of his thoughts. Her lips pursed with worry at inconveniencing him. "I'm so sorry! Next time I'll walk faster!"

"No, you were doing just fine." Hibiki smiled a little at the sincere apology and promise, though the tightening of his eyes belied the tension he felt. Something he noticed about Tohru in their short time together was the fact that not a day would pass without her apologizing or professing she'd do better. Whether she'd accidentally dropped a plate or failed to recall the right name for an animal, either, or both more often, were leaping from the end of her tongue readily. At first, he'd thought it was just a part of her personality, but he was beginning to realize it was possibly a conditioned response developed from her mother's treatment.

The fact that he could even theorize the possibility didn't help the widowed Honda's case.

"Then why...?" Tohru asked quietly, head tilting in confusion.

Hibiki bit back a sigh, knowing it would give the wrong impression, and adjusted his grip on the small child. She squeaked lightly and fumbled to grab a hold of his jacket to steady herself. "I thought you were cold," he answered after she looked at him again. "We don't want you to catch a cold now, do we?"

Tohru stared at him again, cheeks reddening, before shaking her head. "No..."

"Are you warm now?" He asked softly. "Do you want me to put you down?"

Tohru blinked twice. "I-I'm warm," she mumbled shyly. She didn't verbally respond to the second question, but her tightening grip and unconsciously leaning forward toward him was a sufficient answer. "I'm sorry to bother you..."

"Tohru-kun," Hibiki interrupted the mumbled apology, waiting a moment for her to look into his eyes again. "You're my daughter now, nothing you do will ever be a bother."

Shock widened Tohru's eyes even further and she clenched her fingers even tighter without realizing it. Hibiki was a bit worried by the amount of shock provoked by his words but didn't pursue the issue as he saw the Sohma clinic come into view, just a fraction to the left of the tree lined path that would eventually lead to the 'outside'. An ironic, counterintuitive position, considering the doctor was needed for immediate response if the main family required it, yet the main house was one of the farthest from the path.

Hibiki scoffed softly. The architect - most certainly a Sohma themself - must have been incompetent to not consider the welfare of the main family. The main house may have been constructed decades ago and the clinic more recently, but that was no excuse for what could lead to the pointless endangerment of the most important person in their family. It was a miracle nothing of the sort had already occured.

"We're here, Tohru-kun," Hibiki informed his daughter, though she'd already begin to look in the direction he turned to. "The clinic is where we go when we get sick, so if you or I feel like we're coming down with something, this is where we'd go."

Tohru gazed at the structure, more modern than others but still elegant in its exterior design. Her eyes dulled a little. The doctor didn't save papa when he was sick.

Hibiki proceeded towards the building, unaware of her thoughts as he headed for the sliding door of the entrance. He slid the door open silently and stepped in only to pause when he realized they were not alone. Further in, a young woman with premature lines at her brow was speaking lowly and curtly on a phone, face set into a cold mask that bespoke of business. He recognized her instantly. His lips flattened into a line of displeasure; what were the chances that they'd run into someone even more unpleasant than his mother on a rare trip to the clinic?

Dark grey eyes flickered up toward the pair as Hibiki gently set Tohru on her feet and the two slipped off their shoes into a cubby beside four other pairs. Hibiki took Tohru's hand in his own once they had both removed their jackets as well and met the now narrowed gaze with an indifferent one.

"...yes, delegate the interns to complete the paperwork until the weekend, I'll be back in the office by then." The woman stated - ordered - with a tone that said she expected to go unquestioned. "Reschedule the meeting with Tsuyou Co.'s advisor to the day after and accommodate the other meetings. That'll be all, get it done." She hung up without preamble and turned to the duo, or rather, to Hibiki though she did cast a dismissive glance at the perceived inconsequential child. "Hibiki-sama, it has been months since we've last passed, far too long." She said in lieu of a greeting, bowing just enough to not be considered disrespectful.

Hibiki looked at the woman dully as he returned the nod. It hadn't been long enough, in his opinion. The woman should have stayed ensconced in the office she considered her own personal kingdom for the rest of her life, at least then she would have spared herself the injury to her pride at bowing to another. "Shizuka-san, I see you're doing well." He drawled mannerly. "How has your business been going?"

Sohma Shizuka, proud - arrogant - mother of two children born into the Chinese Zodiac lifted her chin. "We've just overtaken another major company and are working on collaborating with one closer to our level of standards." She informed with a faint air of smug triumph. "There aren't many due to our rapid expansion."

 _Of course there weren't, you couldn't compete with a company you'd absorbed into your own or utterly dismantled, after all._ Hibiki's head inclined in acknowledgement, his expression showing no hint of his disdain. "Congratulations."

Shizuka's smug smirk faltered a split second before turning into a thin smile. "Thank you, but my...our accomplishments are nothing compared to yours. I heard you've received permission to purchase and renovate the last holding of the Hozukis in Toshima." Her smile strained ever-so-slightly. "You're going be quite busy with a branch in a place as populated as Ikebukuro."

A corner of his lip quirked at the mention of the one of the larger agendas his company set and had achieved. The Hozukis were a family company similar to the Sohmas, with a history encompassing centuries, but differed in the way that instead of thriving in the evolving times, they fell to the change in environment and culture as the young replaced the old. They were horrified by the changes to Ikebukuro and made the executive decision to move headquarters to Kyoto, leaving the empty property on highly envied land directly in the center of all activity in the commercial booming city for sale on the market. Hibiki's boss and mentor just happened to learn of the decision hours after it had been made through connections still unknown to Hibiki himself and after a few weeks of negotiating, the plot of land was theirs for the shaping.

This quick and smooth transaction was the cause of much envy among the various Sohma owned companies of entertainment and services looking for a rare opening in the city of an ever-increasing population. Shizuka's blooming business was clearly one of these. _That_ must have been a massive blow to her pride; her company was five years older than his own, yet did not have anywhere near as much pull as his own.

 _Karma strikes in the most satisfying ways at times._ Hibiki mused, a vindictive gleam flashing through his eyes before fading back to his usual aloof visage. "I will, once I return from my vacation," he agreed. _Unfortunately._ He looked down at Tohru, who was standing close to his side, hand gripping his own tightly, as she peered up at the woman with cautious curiosity. He'd almost forgotten about the transaction secured just a few weeks before Tohru came into his care; now he was grateful more than ever that he got Hatori to watch her once he began to work again.

"Vacation? You?" Shizuka repeated with a skeptical arch of her brow. "The workaholic of the family? For what reasons? Are you ill, or..." Her gaze slid to the side below his waist and he felt the - not irrational - urge to pull his daughter behind him.

"It's personal," he responded laconically. "Now if you don't mind, we have an appointment to attend..." He looked away from the woman as a door further into the clinic could be heard opening softly. Faint footsteps brought two individuals into the hall of the entrance, causing three sets of eyes to fall on two boys, one with dark hair and the other with light grey. Hibiki inclined his head in greeting and half-smiled. "Hatori-kun, Yuki-kun, how are you doing?"

Hatori nodded to him shortly before his eyes flickered from his cousin to the woman with a cold, narrowed gaze. He focused on Hibiki. "I have been well. Otou-san has eased with his attempts to fluster me for now with exams approaching," he answered plainly. "And you, Hibiki-jiisan?"

"Much the same, excluding the efforts of Ryuuto-jii to sabotage my reputation," Hibiki replied, masking his mirth at the annoyed expression he earned. He turned his gaze to the younger boy, who was holding Hatori's hand tightly, almost nervously. Hibiki's humor sobered quickly. "How about you, Yuki-kun? It's been a while, have you been well?"

Large dark grey orbs identical to the woman's peered up through long, light grey lashes. Pale, round cheeks were flushed with what might have been fever as the child smiled and nodded hesitantly.

"Yuki!" Shizuka's voice snapped out like a whip. "You have a mouth, _use it._ "

The boy flinched, hand gripping Hatori's even tighter as he looked down at the floor, away from his mother. "H-hai, Hibiki-jiisan."

Shizuka stared down at her child with a minute curl of her upper lip, oblivious to the dark glare coming from the teen beside him and the narrowed gaze of Hibiki that promised retribution if she continued. "Good." She said, a small amount of satisfaction seeping into her voice. "We've been here long enough for this nonsense. Now, get your shoes, I'm going to car. Do not make me wait long." She commanded before turning and putting on her heels and a long coat, striding out the door without another word or even nodding to Hibiki.

A sneer of disgust slid onto Hibiki's face as the pitiful excuse of a mother left her three-year-old, undoubtedly _sick,_ child behind. There was a reason why he considered her to be worse than his own manipulative, status-oriented mother. The women shared many parallels, being controlling and power lustful just two of several, but his mother had _never_ gone so far as to be abusive. Not in any shape or form, no matter how much he rebelled against her attempts to mold him into the perfect heir, even after his father, who mitigated her more forceful impositions, passed. Sohma Shizuka held no such compunction, nor limiter, if the flinch and the pure fear that shot through her child's eyes were any indication.

But Hibiki could do nothing to rectify the situation. Not yet and certainly not directly, not with the boy as young as he was and his position as little more than a mere observer.

Hibiki was snapped out of his thoughts as a hand tugged at his own and Hatori's voice rung out. He looked down at Tohru and saw her staring with wide eyes at Yuki, an almost unnoticeable tremor going through her body. "Tohru-kun?" She didn't respond so he turned to where she was staring for answers, worry wrinkipling his brow.

"Yuki, slow down! You've only just stopped coughing," Hatori cautioned, frowning with concern as the boy nearly ran to the cubby, an expression of panic clear on his face.

Yuki shook his head wildly as he fumbled to push his feet into his sneakers, ignoring the wrinkles he made in his high-quality clothing. "O-Okaa-sama is waiting," he said softly, a scratchy edge to his voice that assured Hibiki the boy had had another asthma attack. His small hands pulled on his shoelaces, sloppily twisting them into a bow, but it refused to stay when he tried to tighten them. A flush spread across his face as he tried again, leaning over his knee, eyes squinting in frustration when he failed again.

"Yuki..." Hatori knelt beside him. "Let me-"

"No! Okaa-sama said I have to do it!" Yuki persisted, even as tears of frustrarion and fear prickled in his eyes. "I'm a b-big boy! I can't ask for help."

Hibiki began to step forward, his feeling toward the words Shizuka had forced into her son clear in the cold glint in his eyes, but stopped when Tohru suddenly let go of his hand and shot forward to kneel by Yuki. He was about to call her name but stopped when he saw the expression on her face. A familiar mix of understanding and determination lit her bright eyes - an expression he'd seen more than once on the family head's face before he attempted to right a wrong committed by or towards his family.

His brows arched in surprise. She wanted to help Yuki...because she understood how Shizuka was treating him? Her mother's treatment, no doubt, was the cause of this understanding. Why would she want to help him after being reminded of her suffering by similar treatment? Hibiki shook his head a moment later at the ridiculous question; he had already known how kind she was innately, this was no surprise. But she had yet to be confronted by someone who found her sympathy unwelcome - that he knew of, at least. How would she react to that?

So, out of curiosity and genuine intent, he did not allow himself or Hatori to interfere. He wanted to see what she would do.

When her hands reached out towards the laces, Yuki immediately snapped his head up and glared. "I said _no,_ I have to-" He began fiercely, but he suddenly froze when he met Tohru's gaze. His eyes went wide with shock and his mouth opened and closed several times but no words left it at first. "Who..."

Tohru smiled softly as she began to tie his shoe. "First you have to tie it down," she said, pulling on the laces around each other once. "Then you make one bunny ear, run the snake around it and down the rabbit hole. Pull it tightly...and there!" A slightly crooked but stable bow securely bound his laces to his shoes. "And then you tighten it like _this,_ to make it stay. You try!"

Yuki's flushed face went even redder, confusion apparent as he was swept away by her enthusiasm. He wasn't used to being around someone like her, after all, someone his age, someone so _bright._ "O-okay..." He pulled at the laces of his other shoe, mimicking her previous actions hesitantly until he eventually reached the same bow after a few mistakes. "I did it!" He breathed out, almost shocked, before looking back at Tohru. "Th-thank you..."

Tohru smiled widely. "You're welcome!" She get back to her feet, patting her knees to rid them of inexistent dust, before holding a hand out to Yuki. "I'm Tohru, what's your name?"

The slightly younger boy's eyes went wide again as he stared at the proffered hand. A strange cross between shock and awe spread across his features before he slowly took the hand and got to his feet. "My name is Yuki." He said softly, looking up shyly at the girl through his eyelashes.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuki-kun," Tohru replied, smiling sincerely. "Do you want to be friends?"

A vein in Hibiki's cheek twitched. For a multitude of reasons he thought best not to think too deeply about.

Yuki's face turned shocked again - _if he keeps being surprised, it'll get stuck like that,_ Hibiki thought bemusedly - before looking down. "Okaa-sama said I don't need friends...I can't be de-distrack-ted by meaning-less things."

He spoke quietly, but he was heard by all three.

Hatori was stunned, mouth dropping open at the admittance - he knew Shizuka-san wasn't a good mother, but that was _cruel._ Did she wish to isolate Yuki from all contact? That could ruin a child!

Hibiki was thinking exactly the same, except without a shred of the doubt Hatori held. He hadn't realized the extent the woman would go to to control her son despite suspicions, but now he had definitive evidence of her abusive, manipulative treatment, having witnessed it first-hand. Hibiki itched to take out his phone and contact his cousin involved with welfare services, but refrained from acting too hastily, lest Shizuka figure out the origin of the social worker knocking at her door soon. He would eventually though. _Satomi will be repaying his debt sooner than he thought in full._

As her father concocted a plan to indirectly ruin Sohma Shizuka's claim to her son, Tohru had frozen at the words. Yuki's mother had said _that_ to him? But it was so...so sad. Without friends, he'd be alone, like her mommy was when papa left, like _she_ had been when her papa left. Why would she tell her son to be alone? She didn't understand.

"I-"

The door of the entrance suddenly opened to show a man dressed in a suit. He bowed formally at the waste to the entrance's occupants but didn't step into the building. "Yuki-sama, your mother has requested you come to the car immediately."

Yuki flinched back and paled as he realized he had taken long enough that his mother had to send someone to get him. He quickly removed his hand from Tohru's and bowed to everyone in the room. "Thank you for helping me, Hatori-nii, Tohru-san. Hibiki-jii. Goodbye." He turned back to the servant in a suit, who also served as his mother's driver and his babysitter often. "I'm ready, Takada-san."

The two left through the clinic's entrance quickly before anyone could stop them.

Hibiki stared at the entrance for a moment after the door shut before deciding to leave that situation for deeper consideration at a later date. For now, he'd focus on the purpose for the visit to the clinic: Tohru's medical checkup. Her health was his main priority, for the time being.

"Hatori-kun," he called the boy's attention. Concerned charcoal grey slid from the entrance to him inquiringly. "Is your father ready for us?

After glancing at the entrance once more, the boy nodded shortly. "He was preparing for you when he was done with Yuki. He should have prepared everything by now. This is only a standard check up, yes?"

Hibiki nodded in affirmation and they began to walk further into the clinic. "Will you be assisting? I assume you've been allowed to help before," he questioned, arching a brow. He hadn't been up-to-date with the boy's progress in recent years, since delving into his business after attending university, but he would have to be blind not to notice the boy's determination to learn and succeed his father.

"Yes, Otou-san has permitted me since I was eleven," Hatori replied, flicking his gaze at him as they rounded a corner. "It was around the time you spent a month away in Hokkaido and Momiji was born."

He grimaced faintly. That was quite a while ago, during a time when he had been swept into a company branch expansion and ran into...trouble with a foreign competitor just taking root. The only reason why the extended trip ended was because of the head's request - one of his rare commands - to return as expeditiously as possible. He'd missed the birth and discovery of another zodiac, one of his charges, and was rewarded with a stern chastisement from more than just his propriety-concerned mother. Some of his charges still held his absence then against him, and he couldn't argue the grudge. The reaction to the boy's birth wasn't the most joyous, nor were his current living arrangements due to them.

"Otou-san, we're coming in," Hatori announced as they arrived at another door. "I sincerely hope you've not taken the time to take a coffee break."

The door slid open to the professional but comfortable main office of the clinic. While Tohru began to peer around the room with curiosity at the medical paraphernalia decorating the walls and space, Hibiki looked for the dark haired doctor who was more than likely doing exactly what Hatori predicted. It wasn't hard to guess the man had decided they were taking too long and left to do whatever he considered a reward for his hard work - and perhaps a reprieve from the malignant headache associated with Shizuka's visits. The room was the same as it had been when he visited half a year before; same plain white room decorated sparingly with a desk and a bed to the side for patients, the desk covered with a spread of sheets and files as well as several picture frames, the same strange skeleton wearing a blonde wig his uncle named Ki-chan in a corner of the room, and the same faint scent of disinfectant and coffee.

His nose crinkled. He'd never taken a liking to either medicine or coffee.

"Long time no see, Hibiki."

Hibiki jumped to the side a little at the sudden voice behind him and turned to meet narrow charcoal grey eyes less than a foot away. An older man who looked almost exactly like Hatori, except much taller with sparse gray hairs interspersed between black strands, stared down at him, smiling crookedly with innocent amusement.

His lips curled into a scowl as he stepped backwards to recover his personal space. "Ryuuto-jii, must you do this every time I come?" He said irratably.

"Must you always fall for it when I do?" The doctor retorted with a drawl. His smile grew at the obvious annoyance at his response and waved his hand nonchalantly. "Of course, why wouldn't I? How else would I be able see that infamous temper from when you were young spark?"

Hibiki stared at him with no expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he stated blandly. He could feel the burn of a curious stare from his daughter and cousin, but pretended not to notice. There was no need to revive the memories of an unfortunate phase in his childhood. "Now can we get to what we came here for?"

His uncle smiled knowingly before tipping his head agreeably. "So I hear there's a new addition to the family," he began affably. He inclined his head to the side, as if he were remembering something. "A cute little girl with the stunning manners and personality. Would that be you," he leaned around Hibiki, who scowled at the invasion of space again, "Ojou-chan?"

Tohru blushed shyly at the term and compliments as she nodded, then bowed politely. "Hai. I-I'm Tohru, Oji-san."

Ryuuto blinked slowly with pleasant surprise at the gesture before returning it with a small smile. "I'm Ryuuto, Hibiki's uncle and Hatori's father. You can call me Ryuu-jii," he responded.

Tohru's eyes widened and darted between the three males before she nodded. "Ryuu-jiisan."

The older man paused at that, a glint appearing in his eyes as he leaned forward a bit more. "...I said 'Ryuu-jii', Ojou-chan."

"Okay, now that we know of our unfortunate relation, can we begin," Hibiki cut the conversation short, before his uncle could begin to confuse Tohru with his typical invasion of other people's sensibilities. "I'm sure your busy enough without extending our visit."

Ryuuto straightened and arched a brow, almost looking serious. "Hibiki, what would Masato say if he heard that? He certainly wouldn't approve of such cruel words."

Hibiki began to roll his eyes at the reprimand - which hadn't worked since he was twelve - but stopped when he noticed the wide-eyed expression on Tohru's face. He blinked in confusion before repeating his words in his mind. 'Unfortunate relation' was probably what triggered the shock. The child did not understand sarcasm yet, so she'd taken his words seriously. He grimaced. He needed to watch his mouth just as much as he warned others to around her.

"Tohru-kun," he said, voice softer than a moment before as he met the girl's eyes and quirked one corner of his mouth up. "I was just kidding. I'm happy to have every family member I care for." Tohru blinked a few times before nodding hesitantly. He cleared his throat as he turned back to his uncle, ignoring the once again knowing look he gave him. "What will you be doing today, Ryuuto-jii?"

"Standard protocol," he answered simply. He turned and walked to his desk with a thin file on it. "We already have records of her last exam from seven months, so we just need to measure her body proportions, heartbeat, lung fluency, etcetera, and take some blood." He took two sheets out of the file, glancing over it before handing it to Hibiki. "This is a copy of the basic information gathered that does not need to be reexamined."

Hibiki skimmed over the first sheet quickly, absorbing only relevant information with a skill developed from doing paperwork for years. Tohru's date, place and time of birth, her body measurements at birth as well as several more from later examinations, the find of no allergic reactions, no allergies either, nor any ailments or conditions. _So I can take her to the flower viewing without worries_ , he surmised. He flipped to the second sheet and paused at seeing a short bio of Tohru's parents, though no pictures were provided. Her former mother's was free of any discrepancies - aside from slight anger management issues and a longer than average history of injury - and so was her father's, until he reached a footnote referencing to his cause of death.

Honda Katsuya had passed whilst on a business trip due to suddenly catching a bad case of pneumonia - that was the general reporting of his death. Apparently, there had been slightly more to it. Before leaving the region, he had already been ill with a minor cold. While it wasn't uncommon for a person to be weak enough to catch pneumonia after a cold or flu, usually it wouldn't have been enough to instigate the rampant and deadly infection that killed Katsuya in days. There was another factor contributing to the vicious spread through his body only found after his death.

Katsuya had had an inherently weaker than average immune system. Though not severely weaker, after being compromised by a cold, he was completely incapable of fighting off the airborne pathogens of pneumonia.

A faint weight of apprehension settled on Hibiki's shoulders as he read the footnote once, twice, three times. Inherent. There was a chance that he may have passed it down to Tohru. "That's why you're doing a blood test," he stated conclusively, receiving a nod of affirmation. "What is the likelihood she'll have it?"

Ryuuto scrutinized him for a moment with narrowed eyes before looking at the children, who'd moved a small distance away. Tohru was pale and trying not to show she was terrified, likely at the mention of taking blood, while Hatori attempted to calm her down and reassure her that 'the needle wouldn't hurt _that_ much', unsuccessfully. A wisp of a smile curled his lips. "The chances are less than fifty, but only slightly, so they cannot be ignored."

The weight grew as Hibiki gazed at the girl who'd unwittingly given him a reason to invest himself in something other than work, and unwittingly released him from the obligations he would have eventually been unable to avoid. A faint twinge of pain in his chest - at the _sheer_ possibility - made him close his eyes as he composed himself. "If she does have it, is there a way to limit the possibility of catching mortal illnesses?" He inquired lowly, eyes still closed, and therefore unaware of the soft and approving gaze of his uncle.

"Other than completely secluding her within your home, virtually free of contaminants, yes."

Piercing grey-blue snapped open to send an unamused glare at charcoal grey. Hibiki had never taken especially well to medical studies, in spite of his own father being an undisputed natural within the field, he had simply not inherited any talent from that line. But that did not mean he was ignorant or incompetent. Isolating Tohru within a sanitized room with no contact to common germs and illnesses would be just as damaging as tossing her into one permeated by disease and viruses in the long-run. That was common knowledge. Did he think he would laugh at such an absurd notion when _his daughter_ was the one it concerned?

"I apologize, I did not intend to undermine your care for the child by joking inappropriately." Ryuuto said amicably, bowing his head slightly to communicate his sincerity. Hibiki took a moment to relax his glare and nod, motioning for him to continue. "The best way is to just strengthen her body, much like Yuki will do once he's a bit older. Improve her endurance, her overall health, do not restrict her from any environments so she can acclimate early on, I'll also give her some small vaccinations regardless of whether or not she has inherited it. If she has, we are prepared, Hibiki."

Hibiki's concern and apprehension lightened just a bit at the reassurance. "Thank you, Ryuuto-jii." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"You are family," the elder man's deep voice drawled, a crooked smile curling his lips, one side more than the other. "As is Tohru. We do not turn our backs on family."

He observed the man for a moment before setting the papers down on his desk with a sigh. "Your and father's favorite words," he murmured, lightly exasperated. "Even though you both faced the worst of the family." For being nothing but born to their line. It was one of the main reasons why he despised so many of his relatives in general; their woeful ignorance and presumptions.

Ryuuto chuckled at the understated discontent. "It is nothing-"

" _'If it is for family'_ , I know." Hibiki mimicked the indifferent yet selfless tone his father had once used before his passing. He was forever grateful that he was born with the propensity of apathy from his mother's line rather than the general unconditional care - _obsession,_ he amends often - for the family of his father's line. It made them so foolish at times. Hopefully, Hatori didn't possess too much of it and favored his deceased mother's blatant diregard for the family.

"Actually, I was going to say if it was for Heika."

Hibiki glanced at him briefly before nodding in concession. His uncle had been born only a few years before the head of the family, and was thus bonded to the younger male for life. To him, their 'emperor' was certainly worthy of any cost. Even the rest of the family's distrust and fear. "You know he hates it when you call him that."

The doctor chuckled again. "So he says, yet he has never commanded me call him otherwise." For a moment, wistful amusement glazed his eyes, but an instant later, a blank mask replaced it. "I believe it's time we get your daughter examined, don't you?"

It was a rhetorical question, essentially, but Hibiki nodded, accepting the end to the conversation. Though it did not stop him from wondering what could make the man feel the need to hide his emotions, and when talking about _Akira,_ whom he never saw fit to hide his attachment to. What could have happened to change that?

"Hatori." Ryuuto called his son's attention. The boy had finally gotten the little girl to breathe easier by promising to hold her hand the whole time. A corner of his mouth curved minutely. His son was on his way to adoring her if he offered such a thing. Kind the boy was, open with affection he was not. "Measure Ojou-chan's height, weight, heartbeats, and eye reactivity. I'll do the rest."

Hatori frowned slightly. He'd done it all before many times, excepting taking blood a from anyone other than a few adults, why couldn't he do so now? "I'm capable-"

"I know you are, I'm not doubting you, Kituma-kun." The doctor drawled honestly, provoking a dark glare at the nickname. "I have always done the personal examination of every member of the family to come the first time. It is a tradition. This will not change until I retire and that won't be happening just yet."

As Hatori pondered that for a moment, Hibiki deadpanned at the extent of bull Ryuuto would tell his son. The teen nodded reluctantly after a moment. "Come this way, Tohru-kun, the measuring devices are over here."

Hatori led Tohru to the opposite corner of the room where a scale lay and she stood on it curiously. After recording that - mentally remarking it was slightly below the recommended weight for later mention - he did the same for her height, then her heartbeats per minute after she finished giggling at the cold of the stethoscope, and finally shown a light into her eyes to see if they dilated and contracted appropriately.

"I'm done. You did well, Tohru-kun," he praised, patting her head gently. He got a bright smile in return and couldn't stop the corners of his lips from lifting. Tohru really was the most adorable little girl in the family, certainly more so than the rebellious Isuzu and excitable, somewhat belligerent Kagura. She was a welcomed relief from their...rambunctious personalities.

He handed the data to his father and wasn't surprised when the man's eyes darted brought the information in a few seconds and he stilled as he processed it. "She seems perfectly healthy, aside from her weight, but you are rather thin, Ojou-chan. You need to get more meat on your bones, eat a bit more." Said girl blushed red with embarrassment but nodded. "Come a bit closer, there's still a little more to do."

Tohru looked uncertainly at the man, glancing back at Hatori who smiled encouragingly, before stepping closer to the sitting man. He was Hatori's papa, even if he was doctor, so she could trust him. A little.

Ryuuto smiled softly at the child, aware more than the others how hard trust could be when abuse was concerned, and began to telegraph what he would be doing. "I will be measuring how deeply you can breathe in," he told her. "I will do this in two different places: your neck and your sides. Is that okay?"

Light relief flashed through grey-blue orbs before uncertainty mixed with courage replaced it. The girl stepped forward again. "W-what do I have to do?" She asked softly.

"Just breathe in and out deeply when I say to, Ojou-chan." He raised his fingers slowly and deliberately to the child's neck, smiling approvingly when she only flinched minutely at his intital touch then stilled. "Breathe in deeply," he requested, and she did so hesitantly. "Breathe out slowly." She did as he said and he narrowed his gaze at the movements of muscles and organs. "Again." This repeated three times more before he was satisfied. "Now your sides. I hope you're not ticklish, Ojou-chan."

She wasn't, sadly. Tohru twitched when his hands wrapped around her lower ribcage, but didn't burst into a giggles, although her face did turn red in embarrassment again. This time, he was satisfied with three breaths. He turned to his desk briefly to jot down the information he'd learned.

"Now to test your muscles."

Despite worrying her with that declaration, he merely stretched out her limbs, feeling the stretching and contracting of muscles, the movement of joints and ligaments, the flexibility of certain parts, the sturdiness of her bone structure, and her reflexes - the last with a series of minigames that, when she reacted too slowly, actually made her glare at him in anger. Meaning, it was about as frightening as a frustrated kitten.

"Now I will take blood."

Tohru immediately took a step back from him nervously, bumping into Hatori, who she immediately clung to for dear life. To the side, Hibiki mumbled that it was supposed to be him she wanted to be held by, but was mostly unheard. Ryuuto snorted at the comment as he departed briefly to retrieve a needle, some disinfectant, and a band-aid.

"You're going to be fine, Tohru-kun. You're a big girl, aren't you? Nearly four. It won't hurt that much, will it," Hatori asked gently, patting her back comfortingly. "Like a little paper cut."

Tears appeared in the little girls eyes as she clung tighter to his hand. "Paper cuts really hurt, Hatori-nii!" She cried, burying her face in his side. "I don't want to do it, I don't!"

"Tohru-kun..." Hatori glanced up at his father inquiringly as he rubbed her back comfortingly. He didn't know how to comfort children, that was his father's job. He usually just made them even more scared, like just now.

The doctor hummed lightly in amusement, pretending to ponder whether or not he should help. His son's glance became an incredulous glare and he decided he'd messed with him enough for the day. "Ojou-chan, if you can stand still and not cry, I'll give you a lollipop."

Hatori gazed at him dully, entirely unimpressed, and Hibiki felt the same. Regardless of being a child, offering something as simple as candy was not going to suddenly overcome a fear of needles and pain. In fact, it was a bit insulting. "Otou-san," he began to scold but Tohru interrupted him.

She peaked up from where she was pressing into Hatori's side with teary eyes. "W-what flavor?"

Ryuuto smiled crookedly at the looks of disbelief from his son and nephew. "I have raspberry and strawberry," he offered kindly.

Her eyes widened as she pulled further away. "Strawberry?" She repeated, eyes wide with hope.

A lollipop wrapped in pink paper was pulled out of the doctor's white coat pocket. "Indeed. But you can't move when I use the needle."

After a few seconds of serious consideration - which made Hibiki snort at the faces she made in thought - Tohru nodded nervously and took a step closer. "Okay."

Afterward, Tohru was happily licking her strawberry candy and Hibiki was mentally noting the concoctions he would make now that he was aware of another thing she liked. He usually just chose whatever caught his attention since she had given little away so far aside from riceballs, snow and butterflies, two of which that were not applicable for cooking.

"How adorable. She didn't even cry," Ryuuto remarked as he moved to put away the collected blood.

"Mm." Hibiki made a sound of agreement. At least now she wouldn't protest later shots, not as much as this time anyway. "How long will it take to get the results?"

"I'll be able to get them within the week, I'll contact you. You'll have to bring her again though, I'll have the necessary vaccinations for her ready."

Hibiki nodded in acquiescence. He was silent for a moment as he stared out a window open to the view of serene grounds. "Has something happened?"

His uncle sat down at his desk and began to sort through the slight clutter occupying it. "What do you mean?" The man asked absently as he slid several sheets with his neat script on them into a pile. "Within the family? Or perhaps you feel like venturing out? I heard there's going be an encore performance for a carnival troupe just a few miles away in town."

"The family. Is there a sickness going around? You've been occupied for the past few weeks so much you hadn't contacted me once." Hibiki said plainly. "You usually come over at least once when I have free time for some tea and snacks." Yet he hadn't done more than send Hatori over the past month.

Ryuuto paused in his movements, an indiscernible expression sliding onto his face. He gazed down at nothing for a few seconds before breathing out a deep sigh. "Heika has become ill again," he informed wearily, setting his papers aside. "I'm sure you saw when you had a meeting with him, but it has become worse. I worry that this will continue."

Hibiki watched him silently. The head of he family was already in his thirties, and had lived longer a number past heads, longer than predicted for himself, in fact. Did his uncle believe that he was finally reaching his end?

"Don't worry about it, Hibiki. Just focus on Ojou-chan," the doctor said, lifting a corner of his mouth to smile at him. "Hatori and rest of those troublesome kids too. Let the old people worry over the old generation."

Hibiki frowned a bit at that. The way the man phrased it, he made it sound as if the end of the Akira's generation was coming to an end. He nodded despite his reservation.

"Chiika as well."

Hibiki arched a brow. "Of course. And you know that Akito despises that nickname, and it's not just a heartless protest."

Ryuuto laughed. "He does, doesn't he? Well, he'll have to put up with it for a little while longer. Until Hatori becomes his permanent doctor, he isn't getting called anything else."

Hibiki hummed again at the words. "Well, as nice as it is to imagine you tormenting our deity, I think we've intruded long enough. You've already had to deal with Shizuka this morning," he drawled blandly, completely understanding the grimace the older man dawned. "It was nice seeing you again, Ryuuto-jii."

"You as well, Hibiki. And Masato's little lookalike," his uncle chuckled. "I almost thought she was a secret love child of yours when I received her picture with her medical history."

He grimaced at the idea with distaste and shrugged dismissively. "Your mind must be degenerating quickly to produce such an impossible thought," he said tonelessly. He turned away before he could receive the chuckle he knew to be in response. "Tohru-kun, we're leaving."

She looked up with slight disappointment before smiling brightly. "Hai." She gave Hatori a quick hug before skipping to Hibiki's side at he entrance. She inclined smoothly. "Thank you for taking care of me, Ryuu-jiisan, Hatori-nii."

There was an almost imperceptible pause. "You're welcome, Ojou-chan." Ryuuto returned warmly. "Feel free to come by whenever you want."

She nodded and beamed even more. "Bye!"

Hibiki took her hand and she waved as they left down the hall they entered. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked idly when they reached he entrance.

Tohru tilted her head thoughtfully after she slipped on her shoes and jacket, actually still for once as she recalled the few times she was with her other family, the one with her nice grandpa but not-so-nice aunt and cousins. They always stared at her strangely in a way that made her fidget and said mean things about her and her mommy. They didn't hold her hand like Hatori-nii did when she was scared or thank her like Yuki-kun did or give her strawberry candy like Ryuu-jiisan did. They didn't hold her and tell her she wasn't a bother, that she wasn't a 'tiresome burden', like Hibiki-san did.

She didn't take long to come up with a response.

A bright smile stretched her lips widely as warm happiness flooded through her. "Hai!"

Hibiki smiled down at her gently as he lifted her into his arms again before they braved the crisp air once more. "I'm glad you did."

 **{GINA}**

 **These came from Google and my deplorable memory.**

 **Ojou-chan - young lady**

 **Heika - emperor**

 **Kituma-kun - Kitano-umi-uma, related to seahorses in some that I can't remember (sorry, I'm sleepy)**

 **Chiika - short for chibi kami, little god (Akito definitely** **loathes this XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading! I am so sorry for the wait, I have no excuse this time other than the fact my mind completely blanked after about a thousand words. I apologise for bad quality and randomness. My consistency is not improving...I need to leran how to plan ahead. Anyway, hopefully, next chapter will be better and up by the end of June. Thankfully, summer break starts for me next week, so it should. If not, I might have good reasons -_-**

 **On another note, _Luki_ (Guest), I did not realize I had did that! I just completely lost my mind for a moment and thought it was cute. So, I considered taking out the whole Tohru-hugs-Hatori-but-he-doesn't-transform part, but then I realized I was lazy and am now going to just take advantage of it. I'll write it out some other time, but when Tohru hugs Hatori, both he and his father are stunned but Ryuuto stops him from reacting too strongly, which would've broken Tohru's heart if he'd pushed her away. Hatori obeys and continues to act as if nothing has changed while Ryuuto begins to investigate, after telling Akira of course, and Hibiki doesn't have a clue since his back was turned and Ryuuto told Hatori not to speak of it. Huh...that last part sounded better in my head, but I want Hibiki ignorant of this XD. So, yeah, for some unknown reason, the zodiac don't turn when they hug Tohru. Thanks for pointing that out. And I'm glad you feel that way about Haruka, she's my favorite OC after Hibiki. I've never created someone so complicated.**

 **Oh, and on OCs, not many will be important, certainly not most mentioned in this filler-like chapter, aside from the brothers who I'll specify at the end.**

 **Thank you patiently waiting! I hope you enjoy this chapter which I'm pretty unhappy with. The song is _Don't stop kiss me_ by 96neko, by the way. Totally doesn't fit, but I was bored and imagination escapes me conveniently when I try to write, sue me. **

**Enjoy! (And if you at one point ever wonder "what the hell" or "what is the point of this", please leave a review XP)**

 **{GINA}**

 _Don't stop, kiss me, I want you to love me!_

"Go, Miharu-kun!"

"Miha-tan! _Sugoi!"_

"Don't throw the rose, it's too early!"

"...What in the seven hell's is this song? And isn't that boy _ten?"_

" _Hibiki? Hibiki, are you still there_?"

Bemused, slightly widened grey-blue orbs stared incredulously out on the ice as a young boy clad in a fitting, black and blue uniform skated to the J-pop song with mature, very nearly provocative movements. The boy slid one hand through the air as he curled the other around his body, sliding it down his lips to his chest with the words as he spun on the ice, flashing a charming smirk when the techno background music started. Hundreds of little girls' screams sounded through the establishment. Hibiki raised the hand unoccupied by a forgotten cell to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Why did he have to decide that an ice skating exhibition would be more eventful than a flower viewing?

"Best birthday present ever!" A small blond with sparkling honey brown orbs squeaked. "Miha-tan is so cool, ne, Tohru-neechan?"

"Mnhm!"

That was why.

Hibiki looked over the small children bundled up for the cold arena with faint fond exasperation visible. At the visit to the family clinic four days before, Hatori had reminded him of a failure from three years before where he missed the birth of the energetic blond giggling with his daughter. As a form of repentance and apology to his charge, he made a decision the year before to take the boy out on his birthday from then on. He had nearly forgotten since Tohru began to stay with him, and Hatori's passive reprimand led him to realizing he was over a week late. He had almost broken his word to the child a year after making it. Thankfully, he was able to make it up belatedly while simultaneously getting Tohru and the boy himself out of the main estate.

His expression sobered. Momiji - the hare of the zodiac - was essentially confined to the estate, and had been since his birth. There was nothing physically wrong with the boy that restricted him, as sickness or baseless notoriety did several others of the banquet, but due to events completely out of his control, his freedom was limited. Momiji was born to a distant cousin of his who, while on a business trip, fell in love with a beautiful German woman. In spite of discouragement towards outsiders, the head gave him his blessing and allowed them to start a family. A beautiful child was born from their union - it was unfortunate that his mother was an outsider unable to accept the curse that was carried by the Sohmas.

While his cousin took his traumatized beloved - the trauma of her baby transforming in her arms into an animal buried deep within her subconscious by his uncle Ryuuto - Momiji was left behind in the main estate to be cared for by servants, only visited by his father on occasion but never by the mother who chose to forget him.

The least he could do for the boy abandoned by his parents was bring a bit of joy to his life.

"Ooh! Momiji-kun, look at him spin! Round and round and round and...I'm getting dizzy..." Tohru swayed in her seat as she tried to follow the skating boy's stationary spins.

Momiji giggled. "I wanna do it too, Tohru-nee!" He stared with her as the boy's spins grew faster and they both squealed when when they could barely sit straight.

"Momiji, Tohru-kun, calm down, are you trying to get sick?" Hatori, the reluctantly brought babysitter, scolded the pair who only giggled almost deliriously. He sighed and glanced at Hibiki. "If they throw up, I'm pushing them onto you, Hibiki-jii," he threatened blandly. "And you are missing your call."

Hibiki blinked slowly as he was pulled from his thoughts. "Hm?"

The teenager rolled his eyes. "Your phone. You were speaking to someone before the boy came out. You're being rude."

"Am I?" He lifted his phone back to his ear. "Hello?"

An irritated sigh answered him. " _Hibiki, I'm doing you a favor. Please at least attempt to care a little_."

Hibiki scoffed at the man's apparent annoyance. "Remember, you are the one attempting to repay a debt," he retorted flatly. "If you succeed, I'll consider it null."

Another sigh, this time in resignation. " _You know, you didn't have to sponsor that advertisement. I only suggested it would be a good idea to broadcast it nationw_ -"

Lazily hooded grey-blue eyes examined the inconspicuous silver engraved ring adorning his left middle finger absently. "I suppose I could revoke the funds lent to the Social Welfare sector, if you believe that. I don't want to encroach on your handlings after all."

 _"No,_ no, _we've only just_ \- _I_ _mean,"_ his caller coughed and his voice grew solemn. " _That would be ill-advised, Hibiki-sama. Your own business with myself would be impeded unduly._ "

Hibiki managed to not roll his eyes. His relative was funny. Honestly. "How has the investigation progressed," he inquired bluntly, not bothering to prolong the banter he associated with this specific cousin. He was allowing business to intrude on time spent with his charges again; he had to keep it short, no matter the importance.

" _It has yet to begin, officially at least. This involves the family explicitly, so don't expect any immediate 'miracles' such as the one with Honda Tohru. We're going to need more than just ambiguous photos and murmured rumors. It's going to be a trial getting honest first-hand accounts_."

He considered the words for a moment. The Sohma family wasn't as unified as someone from the outside may perceive it, but no one would accuse such a prominent member as Shizuka, for fear of her retaliation. Not many would go against her because of her attained status from her firstborn which had only increased with the second. But that did not mean there were none. "Try to contact servants within close quarters with them, but no outsiders. We do not need the whole of Japan to know there is discord within the family. I advise you speak with her chauffeur, though I am unsure of how loyal to her he is. He will be a good source."

" _Hm? Yes, a Sohma Takada is already on the list to be spoken with. Shall I keep you updated weekly? Or will you call in? As I said before, I don't believe this will progress particularly quickly, but in a few months, a solid base should be established_."

"Weekly reports are fine. You may call me and leave a brief message, but do not send emails containing any information. I don't want any traces back to myself."

His cohort snorted. " _You're just going to leave me to the wolves. What if the she-Alpha traces it back to_ me?"

"You were almost a lawyer, I'm sure you can think of something" Hibiki remarked offhandedly, eyes examining his nails uncaringly.

"... _I'm going to take that as a compliment towards my intelligence_." His cousin murmured dryly. " _That's all I have for you at the moment, I'll be sure to contact you if we make headway prior to expected. Good luck with your new family, Hibiki._ "

"Good luck evading the 'she-Alpha', Satomi. She's as persistent as she is avaricious." With that bit of advice, Hibiki ended the call and leaned back into his seat. He hadn't wished to make the call while on an outing with his charges, but it was safer doing it while outside the estate and surrounded by hordes of children and skating enthusiasts. There was little said within the estate that did not make its way around eventually.

 _Don't stop, kiss me, fall in love sometime. Don't stop, kiss me, I want you to love me..._

Hibiki turned to look at his charges as the music ended - ignoring the dramatic flair the boy ended the performance with that was eerily familiar to a teen he knew - who stood to applaud with the rest of audience screaming some variation of 'Miharu'. The corners of his mouth lifted again in amusement at the children's enthusiasm - rather, Momiji's enthusiasm and Tohru just following along - while Hatori sighed exasperatedly.

"You can throw the rose now, Momiji," Hatori stated when those around them began to throw bouquets, toys, candy, and, for some odd reason, plushies of creepy baby in a suit and fedora.

"Haiii!" The blond stood on his toes as he pulled back his arm to throw the flower but stopped before completing the movement. His nose wrinkled as stared down at the ice.

"Momiji? Is something wrong?"

Momiji's lip pulled down into a pout as he turned large honey brown orbs on Hatori. "I wanna give it to Miha-tan."

Hatori's expression didn't change other than his brow twitching slightly. He'd seen this face too many times to be subdued so easily. "Then throw it. Even if he doesn't pick it up now, it'll be taken to him later with the rest."

The blond's pout grew more pronounced and his eyes began to gleam. "But I wanna give it to him myself. I wanna meet Miha-tan," he said quietly, voice trembling slightly.

Hatori twitched again, as if he wanted to look away desperately but couldn't. "Momiji, Miharu-kun must be tired after skating for so long. We can't bother him while he's resting."

"Please, Tori-nii? I wanna meet him..." Tears glistened in the boy's eyes.

"Momiji..."

"I've been waiting for so long..."

Hatori cringed minutely as the tears became more prominent and sighed in defeat. "Fine..." He couldn't handle crying children, certainly not Momiji who seemed to be _very_ aware of that fact. "But don't run ahead just because you're excited."

"Hai!" The blond sang, no sign of tears whatsoever on his face. He darted to Tohru and hopped happily. "Tohru-nee, we get to meet Miha-tan!"

"Yay!" She cheered, hopping with him.

Hatori watched them for a moment before glancing at Hibiki, narrowing his eyes when he saw the unhidden humor on his face. "I'll take them since you obviously aren't volunteering," he said dully. He stood calmly, which prompted Momiji into pulling his arm incessantly for him to hurry up. "I'm coming," he sighed again. "Hibiki-jii."

The said man arched a brow questioningly.

"If Momiji attempts to jump the boy, as he is known to do, I don't know if I'll be able to stop him." The teen commented. "I certainly hope you know how to handle the possible...consequence of him doing so." With that, he turned and took both children's hands. "Come, Momiji, Tohru-kun."

Hibiki blinked blankly for a moment before his brows furrowed incredulously. Had Hatori just _threatened_ him? Momiji was known for his frequent hugs and jumping onto people in his excitement, but that was only with _family._ The boy was well aware of why he needed to stay away from others, for the sake of his curse along with familial reasons, and he did so, no matter how excitable he appeared. Hatori knew this, so why would he say that Momiji might do it?

 _Hmm. Perhaps he's trying to draw a reaction and make me paranoid?_ Hibiki tapped his index finger thoughtfully on the armrest of his seat. _I wouldn't be surprised, Shigure still persists despite little success. He must be out of ideas to make such a poor attempt_. Hibiki scoffed at the thought that he would be fooled by such a simple ruse. It took more to rouse his infamous paranoia, which had caused a great deal of spectacles in the past, than a threat towards an event highly unlikely to occur.

But...'highly unlikely' wasn't synonymous to 'impossible'.

Momiji could accidentally bump into someone in the crowds, so could Hatori for that matter - a prime reason why they were never taken places as crowded as this. One of the children could fall and get trampled by the stampede of enamored children and fans - Tohru _did_ have her moments. They could get turned away by the skater and Momiji would run away crying, too distracted to see where he's going and crash into someone. That could either lead to a need to involve Ryuuto or picking from the skilled lawyers of the family to settle a dispute. Tohru could get curious about some strange sight and wander away on her own, leading to getting lost and not knowing any contact info or way home, or her being taken because she was an adorable and charming child. What if someone picked her out of the crowd specifically because she was so cute and tried to-

Hibiki's teeth gritted in aggravation as he ruthlessly cut the imagined situation. Curse those social workers for giving him those books warning what to expect when raising a child. One of those books possessed less than assuring statistics on how many children were abducted in Japan and sold to deplorable people and livelihoods. By a notable margin, girls were taken more often than boys, no matter their appearance and age though usually around pubescence, from places they would be easily missed. Typically loosely populated or overcrowded areas. Like the popular ice rink they were in now.

Hibiki just barely managed to stop himself from snapping out his phone and calling the owner of the building. He was worrying too much. His paranoia always worked him up excessively when stirred. Hatori was with Momiji and Tohru, they would be fine. The teen wouldn't allow them out of his sight. Plus, he knew the building was secure. With those thoughts, he managed to calm his urge to storm into the room he knew was being used to monitor the ice rink and find the children himself. _The children will be fine._

Less than five minutes later, a dark head of hair was striding toward him quickly and he felt his stomach drop. The calm composure that only Hatori could possess at such a young age was completely absent as charcoal grey eyes sought him, wide with alarm and panic. "I can't find them-"

 _Damn it._ Hibiki shot to his feet immediately and his mind raced. The sheer amount of things that could have happened were innumerous. There was no time to stop and consider them all. "What happened?" He demanded, slipping his hand into his pocket to snatch out his phone. He sped through his contracts and began to stride out of the seated area as he listened to the teen.

Hatori struggled a bit to keep up. "After reaching the boy, we had to wait to the side for a few minutes, so we didn't bump into any of the girls crowding around him. Momiji wasn't happy about having to wait to say the least," he said. He paused for a moment and frowned. "I should've guessed he would react that way."

Hibiki glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye before sending a text to the building's owner that he would be in the security room within five minutes. "Is that when he ran away? Dragging Tohru-kun with him," he questioned. "Weren't you holding their hands to prevent exactly that?"

Hatori frowned further and shook his head. "I had to let go of their hands to buy some more flowers when Momiji threatened to throw a tantrum over someone giving a bigger bouquet to the boy." He grimaced sheepishly. "I only turned my back for a few seconds, but I couldn't find them anywhere near, not even with the skater."

Hibiki's eyes narrowed. So Momiji was upset by his flower being outdone by another's and took the moment where Hatori was distracted to run off with Tohru in tow. "Something must have caught their attention," he murmured, eyes glancing around to take notice of anything or anyone that didn't belong.

Best case scenario, the children were somewhere close and safely within the view of the security system. Worst case scenario, their disappearing act wasn't of their own volition. Considering the children's unique features and their very name, the latter appeared the more likely case.

"I should have kept a better eye on them," Hatori said tensely, self-deprecation straining his voice. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. "I _knew_ Momiji would try something, he _always_ does. I shouldn't have let him go for a second. If something happens to them, I'll take full responsi-"

"Hatori." Hibiki snapped as he came to an abrupt stop, forcing the teen to do the same. He met turbulent charcoal grey and spoke with composure completely at odds with the fierce paranoia strumming through him, creating a plethora of outcomes worse than the last. "Save your guilt for after we find them. They are our top priority, not your failure to keep an eye on them as you were supposed to."

The boy flinched at the word 'failure' before nodding once jerkily.

Hibiki observed the boy as he looked down, worry and guilt still present on his face, and sighed silently. How was he supposed to handle a teen who blamed himself for something he couldn't prevent? Maybe he should call Ryuuto-jii, his uncle had a way with people of all ages, his son was no exception. _There's no time for this_. He huffed out a breath and turned back to the route he was directing them down, deciding to just go with his preferred method. Blunt and to the point. "It's not your fault," he stated bluntly, leaving no room for doubt of the statement. He heard the teen's head snap up. "Momiji is a wild card that not even I can predict too often. And if I can't, you most certainly can't either."

"But I should have-"

"Yes, you should have kept an eye on them the entire time, but it is impossible to not be distracted even for a single moment." Hibiki interrupted. "You are still only a teen. So don't attempt to 'take full responsibility' for something you couldn't control. If anything, I should and will be the one to take the blame for anything that occurs. Tohru is my daughter and Momiji is my charge for the day, it was my decision to bring them here, and anything that happens is my fault alone. Is that understood, Hatori?"

Hatori opened his mouth as if to voice a protest but clamped it shut immediately. No one could win an argument with Hibiki when he was serious, it would be a waste of valuable time to even try. "I understand."

Hibiki nodded in acceptance of the reluctant affirmative and began to walk again. "Good."

There walked for a another minute in silence before their destination was in sight. In Japanese, Chinese, and various languages that were vaguely familiar, the word 'Security' was emboldened on the sole door in the hall, beneath it was 'Authorized Personnel Only'. Hibiki didn't pause to even knock and opened the door, sweeping his eyes over the room - taking in the state-of-the-art monitoring equipment developed by a technology specializing branch of Sohma Co. with minute interest - and landed on a man, the only one clothed in a suit instead of a security uniform standing beside a monitor receiving image of the main ice rink.

"Hibiki-san, I hope your impromptu but welcomed visit to Suoh Aizu has been to your liking," the owner of the building, Sohma Mizuno, greeted with a polite smile. "May I ask why you wished to see security? Has something happened?"

Hibiki glanced over the dozens of monitors organized in orderly rows as he walked towards the man. There were at least thirty, as the Suoh Aizu was a rather large facility, all trained on different locations in various angles; he wouldn't be able to find the children if he were to look on his own. "I need to make a request," he said, meeting the eyes of his relative. He barely knew the man, in fact, he only knew of the man through reputation and meetings with the head of the family when all branches of business met to relay the progress and status of companies. He doubted the man would object to his request however, if not out of kindness, but to avoid adverse consequences to the popularity of his business. "Two children under my care have managed to get away from me. I need to find them before something happens."

A look of surprise flickered over Mizuno's face. "I'd be happy to assist. What do they look like and where were they seen last?"

"They're both three, a boy and a girl. The boy is blond and wearing a light blue coat, and the girl has short brown hair and is wearing a purple coat." Hibiki informed. "They're a bit small for their age and were last in the main ice rink near...Entrance E?"

"Somewhere in between Entrance E and F, yes," Hatori affirmed with a nod.

Hibiki observed silently as Mizuno's eyes snapped to the boy and widened in recognition. Though he wasn't on the 'inside' of the family, he was, as all family members were to some level, aware of the elevated status of Hatori and the other cursed children. Mizuno had probably connected the descriptions to Momiji by this point and would do his utmost to aid him. It would be a terrible blow to his reputation if something happened to two children, not only of his own family but also of some of the highest status, within his building.

Mizuno turned to the man at a desk separate from the rest, presumably the head of security, who stood alert to receive orders. "Find them."

"You heard the man," the head of security spoke louder to the people watching the monitors. "We're looking for two small children with blond and brown hair, possibly within Corridor E or F near the temporary dressing rooms. They are Sohma children, find them as quickly as possible," he ordered. "If you see any of similar appearance, notify myself, Mizuno-san, or either of the visiting Sohmas."

"Hai!"

The head of security tapped a wired device secured behind his ear, a headset. "Close down all entrances, no one is allowed in or out. Keep an eye out for a three-year-old boy and girl, blond and brunette respectively," he continued at normal volume. "May I have their names, Sohma-san?"

"Sohma Momiji and Tohru," Hibiki answered.

The head repeated as such into the headset. "Those of you patrolling actively searching as well. But don't slack off on your original duty either, they are not the only children here."

Hibiki felt a bit of tension leave his shoulders. The security within Suoh Aizu was among the best, as expected of a location that regularly hosts the guests of those from wealthy and affluent families. Due to being Sohma owned, those types were always drawn in, making the ice rink a highly lucrative business. The necessity for security and it's expert application only made it even more successful. They'd never lost a child to abduction in the near decade it had been in operation, and Hibiki knew they wouldn't allow that record to be tarnished now, not with _his_ children.

Grey-blue eyes darkened. _Not if they wish to remain highly reputed and functioning, they won't_.

"Uh, sir?"

Hibiki looked up at the hesitant words to see one of the men near the center of the room shifting his eyes from his screen to Mizuno uncertainly. "Yes, Haruto-san? Did you spot something?" Mizuno inquired.

"Well, sir," the man, Haruto, began almost nervously. "It was only for a moment, but I think I just saw three kids running into Corridor H, one with blond hair and the others with dark hair."

"Three? But you only brought two, right, Hibiki-san?" Mizuno asked with a frown. "Maybe they picked up a friend, children are prone to doing so. Get someone down in Corridor H immediately, before they find a way into one of the training rooms and hurt themselves trying to play on equipment."

"Yes, sir."

Hibiki stilled. Training rooms and equipment? Tohru and Momiji were incredibly curious little things, what if they did try to play and ended up breaking a bone or cracking their skull on something from being careless. They were _three,_ they didn't know better. What if-

"You're going to get gray hairs, Hibiki-jii." Hatori interrupted his thoughts before they could concocted another anxiety-provoking possibility. "Momiji and Tohru-kun sound as if they're safe for the moment and even made a friend. Unnecessarily stressing will only drain your energy and make you slower in reacting in case they do eventually need us."

After pausing for a moment at the calm words, Hibiki snorted airily. "Wise words. Did you sneak into your father's medical library while he was distracted to learn that? Or did he make you learn this with first-hand experience?"

Hatori rolled his eyes at the teasing, while inwardly sighing in relief. That disconcertingly blank look of apprehension was gone. He would have to convince Shigure to stop trying to provoke his paranoia for his own amusement.

"Sir!" A woman two seats down from Haruto called out. "They're in Corridor I near the cafeteria. Kazuto and Rima are just around the corner."

Hibiki and Hatori both relaxed at the words. _Finally._ The evening was going to end with no major issues presenting themselves, for once in his life. Hibiki sighed inaudibly before his lips thinned into a line. _Dearest Okaa-san must never be made aware of this._ If she ever knew what he almost allowed to occur, she would immediately on her threat of taking Tohru away should her choice of him turn out to be a 'misjudgement'.

The head of security's headset beeped. "Yes? Kazuto-san, the situation?" He requested promptly. He listened for a few seconds before he grimaced. "Defuse the conflict as peacefully as possible. You have my permission to use force to restrain if need be; Mizuno-san will sort out whatever consequence may arise." He turned to his employer who was staring at him in disbelief. "It appears there is an issue."

"What's happened?" Mizuno questioned, face lit with the same alarm Hibiki felt jolt through him.

The head sighed, exasperation lapsing over his professionalism. "The children have run into the Masuyamas commandeering the cafeteria again. There seems to have been...an altercation."

Hibiki and Hatori only blinked in confusion at the name, which was increased as a large portion of the people in the room groaned, rolled their eyes, or made a spiteful comment under their breath. "Who are the Masuyamas?" Hatori asked.

Mizuno massaged one of his temple's almost irritably. "Our resident troublemakers," he answered wearily. "Teens who never seem to understand that their family name and reputation doesn't mean they can get away with anything they try."

Hibiki frowned dully. _Typical. Children of influence are almost always arrogant, especially at that age._ "They cause trouble often?" He arched a brow. "And because of their family, you can't do much more than give them a slap on the wrist and reprimand them, can you?"

"They never learn." Mizuno sighed. "An recently they've developed a terrible habit that we haven't been able to address. I'm afraid you may have to call for lawyers soon."

"What is this 'habit' of theirs?" Hibiki asked warily.

"Like I said, they enjoy using their name to lord themselves over others. It would be harmless if not for the fact that they've used it to, and forgive me if I may exaggerate a bit, extort from many a client and guest."

Hibiki didn't bother responding as he cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. _Extortion? That hasn't happened for some time,_ he mused. Most stayed away due to the Sohma name and hearsay of what happened to those who dared to try. The situation was different this time though; the would-be perpetrators were teenagers entirely ignorant of who they were attempting to steal from. He sighed wearily. This was going to be irritating to keep from his mother, who seemed to have ears everywhere, if it got far enough to involve the law.

He turned to Mizuno. "Your help is very much appreciated. Do you mind lending us a guide to the cafeteria?"

The man looked at him in surprise. "You don't want to wait for them to be brought here? My security can be trusted to secure your children if that is the problem."

"It's not," Hibiki replied simply.

Mizuno frowned but didn't question him further before he looked to his head of security. "Ran, please escort Hibiki-san to the cafeteria."

"Hai!" The head of security stepped away from his station to the visiting Sohmas. "Please follow me, it is not far."

Hibiki followed wordlessly with an increasing sense of exasperation. Next time he took the children out, he would be wise to not follow the whim of a three-year-old and actually take the time to look further than the company backing the establishment.

 **{GINA}**

"I smell cake!"

"Momiji-kun! Don't just run off!"

A small blond darted out of sight faster than what should be reasonably possible, leaving Tohru behind with her hand outstretched to thin air. A second passed before it dropped and something not unlike terror eclipsed her face. _This is exactly what we were told not to do! Hibiki-san and Hatori-nii are going to be so angry_! Her face paled and she quickened her pace. _We shouldn't have left them. If something happens-_

Her thoughts were cut off as she was smacked in the back of the head.

"Will you please calm down? It's unsightly. And I heard that Sohma's were the eb-epa- _epitome_ of grace and composure."

Grey-blue eyes widened further and Tohru froze, oblivious to the grunt of annoyance from the person beside her. That's right, she was a Sohma, she couldn't just panic over nothing. She couldn't shame the family name, she couldn't be a disappointment. She had to react with the grace expected - _expectations, can't disappoint, must live up to tradition like_ she _said_ \- of her. She took a deep breath and corrected her slightly hunched posture. "Thank you," she said softly, looking up with a small but bright smile. "Sorry for the trouble, Kakeru-kun."

The dark brown brows of four-and-a-half year old Tachibana Kakeru furrowed in confusion before he waved a hand flippantly. "You're fine, Tohru-kun," he responded coolly, while inwardly ignoring the fact that he should be the one apologizing for hitting her. His pace quickened. "Let's get Momiji-kun and find that doll already."

Tohru's smile widened and she skipped along with the boy who she and Momiji had somehow befriended. When they had been going to see Miharu-kun, everyone was giving pretty flowers, and they were too until Momiji told - whined, she would say if it wasn't discourteous - Hatori-nii he wanted even prettier flowers. While Hatori-nii was doing that, she and Momiji spotted a boy their age who looked almost exactly like Miharu-kun looking unhappy before disappearing down a hall. Their curiosity was piqued and before she knew it, Momiji was pulling her through the crowd of bodies - surprisingly, they didn't hit anyone - and they were following the boy.

After they - as in Momiji - confronted him, they learned he was Tachibana Miharu's little brother and that he was on a mission to find his brother's missing favorite plushie Ren-Ren. They were allowed to join since they were "at least somewhat useful".

Despite his sometimes - _often_ \- harsh words, Kakeru-kun was kind. He didn't say mean things when she tripped or when Momiji always ran off, he just commented that she should "watch out for air" and that Momiji should "learn to walk in a straight line"...

Kakeru-kun's words _meant_ well, even if they didn't sound like it. _Eh, I think..._ Tohru looked to the side with an uncertain smile. She blinked when she noticed the hall changing, the thick characters on the walls she couldn't read had changed again. She didn't understand them, and neither did Kakeru-kun from the way he glared at it, but she'd tried to memorize the order they changed so they wouldn't get lost. Hibiki-san told her to always be observant and learn, and she wouldn't disappoint.

"Are we close to where Ren-Ren is?" She asked, fingers curling around the edges of her coat sleeves nervously. They had been searching through various halls for a while and though she really wanted to help him, Hatori and Hibiki were probably worried by now. She knew she would be if they suddenly left her without a word, even if she was used to it happening.

Kakeru frowned and glanced around. "We should be close. I remember having some breakfast to eat in the cafeteria near here with my brothers before Miharu-nii left for the exhibit," he relayed. "It should be in there, Miharu-nii _always_ gets distracted by food, the idiot" he mumbled somewhat unkindly.

Tohru smiled uncertainly again. If he didn't like his brother, he wouldn't be helping find his plushie. So that meant he cared, right? "Ano...What does it look like?"

"Like the one's being thrown by his _fans."_ His face scrunched up at the word and Tohru almost regretted asking. "It's a gross baby thing with big eyes in a suit carrying a lizard and toy gun."

Tohru's eyes widened in curiosity. That sounded interesting. "A baby? Why would it have a -"

"I'm sorry! I didn't meant to!"

 _Momiji-kun!_ She took off running without another thought toward the cry. In just a few seconds, she reached a wide open double doorway and slid to a stop. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene. In the middle of three older boys, even older than Hatori-nii, Momiji stood with a terrified expression, visibly trembling as he looked up. It took her a moment to realize the cause of his fear. The floor and the legs of the boys were covered in the remains of cake and other food. Momiji, on the other hand, was almost completely clean with only some icing smeared on his nose and cheeks.

 _What...What happened?_ She gaped at the mess before glancing up to see the older boys' reactions. Fear tightened her throat at the glares and snarls of anger. They wouldn't hurt him, would they?

She didn't even jump when Kakeru suddenly stopped beside her, huffing. _"Kami,_ you're fast," he mumbled with annoyance. "Where's the yellow squirrel? Stuffing his cheeks with cake?"

"Kakeru-kun..."

The faintness of her voice caused the boy to look at her questioningly before following her gaze. He flinched at the sight of the angry, much bigger boys surrounding the blond. "We...We need to go get someone," he stammered quietly. "Before he gets hurt."

Tohru swallowed before nodding. "Okay. But who-"

"There are guards everywhere! Come on," Kakeru interrupted, grabbing her hand to drag her out of the room.

She allowed it for a moment, but after glancing back and seeing one of the boys suddenly grab Momiji by the front of his coat, she pulled herself from his grasp. She couldn't just walk away. She was older and...and he called her 'nee-chan'. She couldn't leave him and let him get hurt! "Go get help." She told Kakeru, who'd stopped when she had. At his look of protest, she smiled with more confidence than she felt. "I'll help Momiji-kun until you get back."

Kakeru quickly looked at the group covered in food then back to Tohru before nodding uncertainly. "Don't trip and fall into the food," he murmured and darted down the hall without another word.

Did he mean 'be careful'? She wondered for a brief moment, but quickly turned her attention to the worsening situation. The boy who grabbed Momiji had pulled the blond off the ground and was growling at him, "Do you have any idea how much this jacket cost?" Momiji was beginning to tear up as he shook his head fearfully. "Far more than you can even count, I'll tell you that, brat!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Momiji repeated in a voice barely more than a whisper.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," the boy barked, shaking the blond with every enunciation. "I'm going to need to replace them." His fingers tightened its grip on the coat jacket and his eyes lit up as if something has just occurred to him. "This coat is well made," he mused, anger fading slightly from his face. "Brand-name made almost."

Momiji stared at him in confusion, but his response was hardly needed.

The boy's eyes scanned over the jacket, searching, until they found what they were looking for. "Haya-kun, there are some letters here, looks almost like English but I can't read it."

Another boy, Haya-kun, leaned forward to see and snorted after a moment. "You wouldn't, that's German. You know, the language you decided wasn't as important to learn as Italian yet." He smirked at the glare he earned. "It says _Fraude_ and that, sir, is among the hardest to contact and expensive as hell tailors in Europe to get a custom from. We've just hit the jackpot."

"That impressive, eh?" The boy still holding Momiji up smirked. "Might as well cash in what's given to us. What's your name, brat?"

Tohru tensed at the questioned as Momiji stilled. For a moment she worried he would answer the older boy, and she wouldn't have blamed him, but the blond pursed his lips and remained silent. Tohru wasn't sure how she felt about that. Hibiki told her weeks before, reminded her today, that their name was among their greatest strengths as well as their greatest weaknesses. While their name was feared, he had explained, it also drew bad attention and people with bad intentions. And if Momiji told his name, the already bad attention would get worse, but it was already getting worse because he _wouldn't_ say it.

 _What do I do?_ Tohru fumbled for an answer as the three older boys grew agitated at the silence.

"Oi, are you hard of hearing? I asked your name. Tell me and I'll let you go," he said, smiling almost kindly.

Momiji opened his mouth for a brief second but closed it just as quickly. He shook his head stubbornly.

The boy groaned. "Looks like we'll have to go about this the hard way," he moaned, but he didn't look unhappy at all his grin turned sharp. "Haya-kun, Minami, hold him still while I take his coat off. I'm sure we can find _some_ thing-"

' _Take his coat off_ '. Alarm bells rung in Tohru head at the words and she ran forward without a thought - Hibiki-san would be disappointed. "Ano- _Ah!"_ Just as she was calling their attention, her foot slid from beneath her and she crashed face first into the floor.

Pain blossomed on her forehead and hands where they hit floor. Tears welled in her eyes as she straightened. Kakeru-kun's warning came true. She pouted and rubbed the tender skin of her forehead. _At least it wasn't into food._

And then she remembered she had an audience. Her head jerked up from staring sullenly at the floor to see the older boys and Momiji staring at her, the former with bewilderment and the latter in tears. "Uh...hello?" She said uncertainly.

A beat passed before the older boys burst out laughing and Tohru turned red all the way up to her ears. It was embarrassing but they had stopped trying to take Momiji clothes off, so she didn't say word about it.

"Aww, she's precious," said the one called Haya-kun, still snickering. He knelt in front of her. "Here, let me help you up."

Tohru knew she wasn't supposed to, but if it stopped them from continuing... "Thank you, Onii-san," she said softly, looking down shyly as she took the hand.

"No problemo, hime-chan," he said, winking as he smiled. He didn't let go her hand when she was standing though. "You should sit and stay with us, hime-chan. This place is like a castle, it's huge with lots of twists and turns you can easily get lost in. We can take you to your parents when we get this mess cleaned up."

Tohru wanted to step away but the boys hold was unmoving. His smile and words were nice, but she had a bad feeling. She looked at Momiji, and seeing his teary eyes, she swallowed. "Okay," she said weakly, nodding.

The way the boy's smile widened to show his teeth was more than a little terrifying. "Welcome to the group, hime-chan! I'm Hayato, and those two brutes are Minami and Isuna, nice to meet ya," he greeted brightly. "What's your name?"

 _Where is Kakeru-kun?_ Tohru fidgeted with the edge of her coat and looked down. _I don't know what to do._

"Gah, another one?" The boy called Minami bemoaned. "Since when did kids start learning how to keep their mouths shut?"

Hayato laughed and crouched in front of Tohru, making her flinch. The boy didn't seem to notice as he grabbed her other hand. "Come on, hime-chan, we can't help you if you don't tell us your name," he prodded. "And isn't it bad manners to not return an introduction? I'll be terribly disappointed if you leave me hanging."

Tohru's eyes widened in alarm at the phrases 'bad manners' and 'I'll be disappointed'. If she told them, she'd be going against Hibiki's word, but if she didn't, she'd be shaming the family name. She made a promise to heed it, but she also made a promise to meet the expectations set for her. But then she'd be disobeying Hibiki! Her breath quickened as confusion wound through her spiralling thoughts and uncertainty constricted her lungs. _What do I do?_ "I-I'm sorry-!"

"Maa, calm down, Ojou-chan, you have nothing to apologize for." A new voice suddenly said warmly, and Tohru felt the grips on her hands disappear, but they were soon replaced by ones under her arms. "You have no reason to answer to these ruffians."

Tohru yelped as she was suddenly pulled into someone's arms. She squirmed immediately before her jaw dropped at seeing another person who looked almost exactly like Miharu-kun. This time it was a boy around Hatori-nii's age wearing glasses. Maybe it was the warm smile he was giving her, or his similarity to Miharu-kun and Kakeru-kun, but she didn't feel scared at all by how close he was. "Who...?"

"Oi! Who are you calling ruffians?" Minami demanded, affronted.

The boy in glasses sent Tohru an amused look. "Anyone who would grab a child and hold them against their will is a ruffian in my book," he stated almost flippantly.

"What do you think you're doing right, you hypocrite?" Hayato said, arching a brow.

Said hypocrite smiled at them shamelessly, adjusting his hold of Tohru so he could hold her on his hip with one arm. "Eh?" He drew out the sound as if honestly perplexed. It was almost mocking. "I don't see any child in my arms crying in protest. Do you?"

The apparent leader of the group, Isuna, deadpanned. "That's not how it works, Tachibana-kun."

"You would know better than I, so I shall take your word for it."

Isuna's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to imply?"

Tohru watched in awe as the glasses-wearing Onii-san - Tachibana, the same name as Kakeru and Miharu-kun - continued to smile pleasantly as he angered the boys. Their expressions were turning scarier and scarier but he didn't seem afraid at all. His calm reminded her a bit of Hatori-nii. It was like he wasn't affected by anything at all. Her cheeks warmed amazement. So cool...

"The word 'imply' suggests what I'm saying isn't explicitly known," he retorted smartly. "And your reputation speaks loudly enough that we can all agree your...ventures, are no tightly held secret. Ne, Masuyama-san?"

All three boys' visibly bristled at the insult. "Big words for someone who openly serves a more influential family," Isuna sneered, glaring harshly. "How does it feel, moving at the command of someone younger than you in exchange for a reward like a _dog?_ I'm sure your vocabulary is appreciated by him."

The warm seemed to be leeched out of the room at those words and though Tohru didn't really understand them, she knew they shouldn't have been said from the way Tachibana-nii's arm tightened slightly around her. Yet his smile didn't fall even as the warmth left it. "Oya? I rather enjoy it, considering it proves that I'm no insignificant whose family barely escapes bankruptcy-"

"Shinobu-san, we've retrieved the boy. You can stop anta-...distracting them now," another voice announced nervously.

Tohru turned in surprise to see two people in matching uniforms standing a small distance away. Beside them, Momiji was wiping his eyes as he smiled brightly and Kakeru was gaping with horror. Tohru relaxed against Tachibana-nii in relief. Everyone was safe.

"Ara? That's cruel, Kazuto-san." The warmth returned to Tachibana-nii's smile like the flick of a switch, stunning Tohru once again. "I wasn't antagonizing, I was just speaking the truth. And you know what they say about the truth..."

His expression and voice stopped any protest from the group of boys, or at least Tohru thought it did. She couldn't say anything either at her new Onii-san's words. Everyone was speechless. Tachibana-nii...is so cool.

 **{GINA}**

"I wasn't antagonizing, I was speaking the truth. And you know what they say about the truth..."

Hibiki wasn't sure what he'd expected when he arrived at the cafeteria, but it certainly wasn't a teenage boy barely older than Hatori saying such bitter words with a smile on his face. And certainly not while he held his daughter, who was gazing up at him with the beginnings of adoration, in his arms. He wasn't even going to mention the three boys, presumably the Masuyamas, staring at the boy in a mixture of fury and dread.

 _Why do we always attract troublsome people like this?_ Hibiki sighed internally. It seemed Tohru was not exempt from the fact that Sohmas were certifiable trouble magnets. _At least she'll have useful companions._ "Who is he?" He asked Ran, the head of security leading him and Hatori.

The man had another exasperated look on his face as he examined he scene. "Tachibana Shinobu-san," he answered. "His family is a major sponsor for Suoh Aizu, second to only the Sohmas in funding, and is the older brother of our resident prodigy Tachibana Miharu."

"Tachibana?" Hibiki observed the teen again with keener eyes. That family was an ally in the political and diplomatic field, and had recently become even closer for reasons unspecified. He could tell from the natural smile and relaxed body language the boy was well taught, even if his eyes betrayed him to those observant enough. _What an interesting find for the next generation._

To the side, Hatori was also staring intently at the boy. _He looks... familiar_. But he couldn't quite put his finger on why that was. He shrugged it off after a moment; he passed by countless kids from similar families during obligatory trips with his father, he might've passed him in one of those.

"I think we've observed enough," Ran commented wryly. "I wouldn't put it past Shinobu-san to provoke the boys into a fistfight. It has happened before."

 _Troublesome, indeed_ , Hibiki reaffirmed.

The three walked into the room far enough to be within sight of its occupants. The Masuyamas clearly recognized the head of security by sight and quickly backed off, leaving with a short, half-hearted apology that no one felt the need to address the sincerity of. The two guards were sent after them to subtly make sure they didn't take out any excess anger on bystanders, which left only the Sohmas, the Tachibanas, and the head of security.

Hibiki scanned over Tohru and Momiji without a word, checking for any injury or bruising, but found nothing - except for a familiar mark on Tohru's forehead, but that wasn't completely unusual - thankfully. The tenseness in his shoulders relaxed but he didn't allow it to show as he scrutinized the children, who both looked down in shame at his intense gaze. "It seems you two have been busy," he said, voice the same monotone as usual but a bit of disapproval purposefully spilling through. "Despite Hatori and I telling you to stay with us so you wouldn't get hurt or lost. And what did you do?"

Tohru was the one to answer, still in the Tachibana boy's arms, but he wasn't going to take her back just yet. "We ran off on our own." She said quietly, but didn't mumble, knowing that would earn even more disapproval.

"And what did that lead to?"

"W-we," Momiji stuttered, sniffling slightly as he were close to tears, "we got into trouble and coulda got hurt."

"You did. And you're lucky you only ran into those boys. I've told you there are bad people out there who could've done worse," he scolded. "If this ever happens again, I will personally show what could have happened, and I promise you it is much more frightening than what happened to you today. Do you understand me?"

The children both said their affrimations and he decided he'd reprimanded them enough. They probably wouldn't make running off a habit, neither of them were particularly rebellious. But if they did do it again, he wasn't kidding with his threat of showing them what could have happened to them. Nothing too graphic, but enough to scare the tendency to let their curiosity get the better of them be crushed under logical thought.

"A-are you mad, Hibiki-san?"

Hibiki focused on his daughter to see her fingers fidgeting anxiously with the edges of her coat sleeves. Her nervous habit, especially apparent when she was frightened or embarrassed. He watched the way her gaze stayed firmly on the ground, a sign her negligible self-confidence, and sighed. His little girl worried too much about angering and disappointing him. How was he supposed to go about addressing that?

"Tohru-kun, I'm not angry," he admitted, tone shifting to a softer timbre. Her eyes jerked up in surprise and disbelief. "Truly, I'm not. I was worried you'd get hurt. You can't just leave like that, anything can happen." He paused before speaking even softer. "I didn't know if I'd ever be able to find you."

Tears appeared in Tohru's eyes and she bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry, Hibiki-san," she whispered.

"It's okay," he said, smiling slightly when she lifted her head. "You can make it up to me with a hug." She stared at him with wide eyes the same color as his own before she held her arms out shyly. His smile widened as he gently lifted her from the boy's hold into his own and her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm glad you're safe," he told her softly, rubbing her back gently.

She didn't respond but he could feel a wetness at his neck where she pressed her face into.

It was sweet, and far more endearing than it had any right to be considering she was crying because he said he was worried and glad she was safe. Another thing to blame Honda Kyouko for, but he supposed he should thank her as well. Had she not been such a deplorable person in her time of weakness, he would not have met the person who became as dear as life to him.

He turned to look at the boy who had protected her and nodded. "Thank you for helping her, Tachibana-kun. How may I repay you?"

The teen smiled pleasantly and waved off the gratitude. His amicability contrasted worryingly with his next words. "No need, Sohma-san. My 'owner' will reward me well enough."

Hibiki stared at him blankly, bewilderment furrowing his brows. "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing worthy of concern," the boy replied, smile becoming almost enigmatic. He abruptly dipped forward into a graceful, textbook bow. "It was a pleasure to meet your and your family's acquaintance, but I'm afraid we must be going. My younger brother is sure to be missing us."

Tohru raised from Hibiki's neck to bow her head courteously. "I-It was nice to meet you to, Tachibana-nii," she returned. Her eyes met her father's hesitantly. "Can I tell him my name?"

Hibiki's eyes narrowed minutely in surprise and he stared at the teen once more. If she hadn't told him, then how did he know they were Sohmas? He set the suspicion aside to nod at Tohru, the boy had proven trustworthy enough so far.

"My name is Tohru."

"That's a lovely name, Tohru-chan," he praised but paused. "Mm, Tohru-kun sounds better, it suits someone brave enough to stand up to others." He smiled again and was rewarded with a bashful blush. "And you can call me Shinobu. If you're in need, just come to me and I'll be there."

Tohru gazed at him with adoration again - Hibiki wasn't sure how to react to that - and nodded. "I will, Shinobu-niisan."

The teen patted her head fondly for a moment before turning away. "Goodbye, for now then. Come, Kakeru, your brother has been asking for you since you disappeared before telling him how good he was."

A little boy Tohru's age stepped forward, inching around the food that dirtied the floor with distaste, to reach the teen. The resemblance was astonishing, and the disparity between their expressions just as stunning. "But, Nobu-nii, I have to find Ren-Ren," he protested mullishly, lips pulled into a scowl. He bowed slightly to everyone before turning away as well.

The older brother chuckled as they left out the cafeteria. "You do realize I was the one who made that go 'missing', right? Miharu was just asking for it when he forgot it on the table after scarfing down my omelet."

"What? Nobu-nii! You mean I searched for no..."

Hibiki stared after the boys curiously as their voices faded. Once they were gone, he bowed slightly to the head of security. "Thank you for your assistance. Could please tell the same to Mizuno-san and the rest of the guards?"

"You are welcome, Sohma-san," the man responded, bowing. "The entrances have already been reopened."

"Then we shall take our leave." He nodded once more before heading in the direction he knew the main entrance was. Hatori picked up an exhausted Momiji and followed quickly. "So, Tohru, would you liked to tell us how this all happened?"

She blinked owlishly at him and nodded. "It started when Momiji and me noticed Kakeru-kun running out of the huge room with the ice..."

Tohru's story had amused him. She had animatedly retold their encounter with the youngest Tachibana and how Momiji successfully pestered him into letting them join, and then quoted the thinly veiled insults that she insisted 'meant well'. It was funny how they'd gone on a mini adventure to nobly find the favorite toy of the middle Tachibana brother, but then the humor died a little when she mentioned the Masuyamas and how afraid she was when one of them threatened Momiji.

And then she confessed she'd jumped in literally headfirst to serve as a distraction for Tachibana Kakeru to get help.

He was helping her unbuckle her seatbelt when she admitted it, and he paused to stare at her to see if she was being serious. Her nervous fidgeting and lowered gaze were proof enough. "So you're saying you ran into help Momiji without knowing what you'd do?" He reiterated blandly.

She looked down. "Yes, sir."

Hibiki recalled the eldest Tachibana's word. _She is brave, has been since she first came here_. He pulled her from the seat onto his hip, tapping her chin to make her look up and meet his gaze. "Not just anyone can stand up to someone bigger, Tohru-kun, and I'm proud of you for that," he began, gaze softening at the shock his words caused, "but promise me you won't do it again. Promise me you won't endanger yourself again and will go find help if possible."

Tohru stared at him silently for a moment before nodding seriously. "I promise, Hibiki-san."

A corner of his mouth lifted and he held her closer. "Good. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Something spicy!" She stated fiercely.

He suppressed a chuckle as he began to walk the path to his home within the estate, Hatori following with a dozing Momiji at his heels. "How does _mapo_ tofu sound?" He asked curiously.

Tohru blinked absently. "I don't know what that is."

"It's a spicy meal I learned when visiting China," he explained. "If you like it, I'll teach you how to make it. Do you want me to?"

"Mnhm! Yes, please!"

Hibiki smiled fully at her excitement. She was too adorable at times like this. _I wonder what other meals she'd like to try._ He tilted his head thoughtfully. He had been to many countries due to business, so he wasn't going to run out of recipes to test anytime soon. Next he would try some cuisine from Italy, their creations were some of his personal favorites.

"Hibiki-jii," Hatori call his attention.

He arched a brow at him questioningly.

"I think there's someone on your doorstep," he said hesitantly, frowning slightly in uncertainty.

Hibiki focused back on his surroundings - his awareness was already terrible, he should know better than to be distracted by thoughts - and looked ahead at his home. The sun hadn't fully set but was low enough that his doorway was shadowed, but he could see two figures standing in front of it.

Both were children.

When they were able to make out their faces, Hibiki's eyes narrowed in suspicion but he let Hatori do the talking; he himself wasn't particularly close to either despite his role's relation to them. If he spoke, he'd unintentionally start interrogating them, and he doubted, from their appearances, that was what they needed at this moment.

Hatori's eyes widened in surprise and alarm as he strode closer. "Has something happened? What are doing out here so late, and in just a kimono? You could get sick!"

"Maa, maa, I should be the one saying that," a lighthearted voice that belied hard brown eyes said. "You kept us waiting for almost an hour."

Hatori frowned at his best friend, eyes sliding to the child beside him before focusing back on him warily. "Why were you waiting for us? I told you we'd be out for a while today."

Sohma Shigure gave him a tight-lipped smile as he pressed the shivering child covered in his haori closer to his side. "Well, I'd thought this was as good a place as any to wait," he stated casually. He placed a hand on the dark head of hair gently, carefully. "It's the perfect place for quiet and solitude. Ne, Akito-kun?"

Darkened amethyst with a hint of underlining red appeared from out of his side. "Hai, Gure-nii."

Trepidation made itself known once again as Hibiki recognized the barest of trails of tears on the child's cheeks. Something had happened, and he had a hunch who was the culprit. There was only one person who would ever render the heir to the Sohma family to tears.

 _What has that woman done this time_ , he thought wearily.

"We can discuss this inside," he interrupted before Hatori could begin to chastise Shigure about his foolish choice. "Before you both get sick."

Shigure sent him a smile likely meant to express his gratitude, but it was merely a grimace in his eyes. His lips were too stiff, his eyes too squinted - a shadow of his usual smooth facade. "Hai, hai! It's freezing out here!" He said cheerfully, giving an exaggerated shiver.

Hibiki scowled as he unlocked his door and allowed the children in. Whatever Ren had done had to have been devastating. To break Shigure's almost perfect act, she had to have nearly traumatized Akito. _That woman just keeps deepening that hole for herself. One day, she won't be able to escape it._

 **{GINA}**

 **So, is it as bad as I thought? Either way, that ending was planned from the beginning, but when I got to it, I just completely fumbled. Hope I don't disappoint you Shigure fans, cause I honestly don't know his character too well. I know he was a little different as a kid though, at least outwardly XD we'll see, I guess.**

 **The Tachibana brothers are who I was referring too. From youngest to oldest, Kakru (4), Miharu (10), and Shinobu (15). They're just pople to fill in the whole left from Sohmas' apparently not having outside friends. I'm having fun with that. And I'm sure you noticed, but I accidentally made Shinobu similar to Shigure...oops. He was supposed to be the "perfect older brother" but turned out like that. Oh well...it is what it is. (And holy crap, I'm only now remembering the dog comment...I'm an idiot. I'm such an idiot XD)**

 **At least the plot is moving... Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading!**

 **So...that took much longer than expected. I was partially delayed by school but mostly by my _attempt_ at a new POV. It's Shigure's! Whom I believe I butchered ._. Turns out he didn't want to comes out as I envisioned in (my) words. I believe he's a pretty annoying and self-centered teen. (In a rather disjointed way.) Ask any questions if it's confusing.**

 **Also: _Chichi-ue_ means father and _Haha-ue_ means mother, formally I believe. I didn't really cover all that happened to Akito to make Shigure lose composure, but I can tell anyone who asks. It's probably not as big as you think. I may have exaggerated a bit... **

**Also, info-dump? I basically just took advantage of Shigure's inner monologue. I'll refrain from doing it again (probably).**

 **Starts from about an hour before Hibiki and co. returns...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **{GINA}**

Dispassionate brown orbs stared down at fading violet petals accented by veins of delicate red fluttering in the gentle spring breeze. There was nothing particularly attractive about the flower. Its coloring was that of a falling dusk, a fusion of pale purples and reds, and it's scent a subtle sweetness that was barely detectable. It was simply another pretty bloom among the hundreds in the gardens of the Sohma estate, many of which that overshadowed it in appearance and fragrance.

There was nothing particular about it in the slightest that made the stand out.

Yet he couldn't help but choose it instead of the more appealing blossoms. There was something enamoring about it, something captivating that ensnared his attention and demanded his gaze.

Perhaps it was because of the difference in vibrancy to it's neighbors, or the lack of a a strong, borderline overwhelming scent, that his fingers never failed to pick through the swarm of flowers to admire its muted beauty. Admire its audacity to bloom amongst flowers bred to call attention, growing quietly and solitarily even as it is surrounded by multitudes of its vivaciously colored, cloyingly scented brethren.

Or maybe it was simply because the person it took it's name after.

A corner of Sohma Shigure's mouth quirked up as he brushed his thumb across a soft, delicate petal. Even with such a faint caress, the petal detached with little pressure and was carried away by the wind before it could even drift to the ground. _So fragile_ , he mused, _even as it thrives under droves of more magnificent prospects worthy of observation_. He took another petal between his thumb and index finger, plucking it away with negligible pressure. With just a bit more force, he crushed the petals between his digits and it's scent magnified. _And so alluring, even as it slowly withers away._

His eyes closed contently as he leaned against a wooden pillar, placing the delicate remains of the flower in his lap so he could touch the cool surface of his house's porch. _Honestly, I have too much time on my hands if I'm actually waxing poetry about flowers._ He sighed through his nose as another breeze wafted around him, slipping into the openings of his kimono chillingly. _Maa, I should've pretended not to hear Ha-kun's message and somehow 'found' myself wherever he was going. And with Aya-kun gone shopping in Ikebukuro, there's nothing to do._

His fingers begun to tap a random rhythm on the wooden flooring as his shoulders slumped, head knocking against the pillar carelessly. "What I wouldn't give for something interesting to happen..." He murmured to himself. _Maybe I should tell one of the servants to go to town and bring me back a puppy. Who cares if it's allergy season_ ; _I'm_ _bored._

Before he could brainstorm anything else, the entrance of his house slid open. He tilted his head back idly to meet the, as usual, timid - _spineless_ \- gaze of his bespectacled father. The relief that swept over his face was telling. "Did you need something?" Shigure asked, not bothering to straighten from his position.

Anger flittered across the elder man's face at the blatant lack of respect. "Your mother wants to speak with you," he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Shigure stared at him with disinterest. "Oh?" He didn't move.

"Yes," his father bit out impatiently.

"What does she want to talk about?"

 _"Shigure."_

Said teen sighed heavily, suppressing the slight amusement he felt. He was bored enough to listen to his father for once. And any time his mother wanted to 'speak with him', something entertaining was bound to happen. Last time, it was about 'forgetting' to get a gift for his God's sixth birthday. The tongue-lashing he got for that was almost as amusing as it was irritating.

 _I wonder what it'll be about this time,_ he thought curiously. Standing, he brushed the remaining flower petals from his lap and stretched languidly. "She's in the sitting room?" He asked, raising a hand to cover sudden yawn. _Sleepy...a nap sounds good about now._

His father didn't reply, leading him back into the house with little more than a displeased frown.

He shrugged. It didn't matter to him where they were going, he already knew what was going to be there - his mother's typical complaints that he 'wasn't doing enough' and needed to 'stop wasting his talents away'. He snorted, ignoring the questioning gaze he received from his father. What was the point of utilizing his 'talents' if it wasn't even for his own gain? His only goal was already ceased by someone who didn't care either way if they had it but worked to maintain their claim, why should he work when it would not help to reach his objective?

Work smarter, not harder, as the saying went.

"Shigure, your father and I have received some disappointing news from your school."

Shigure withheld a sigh at his mother's first words and took a seat on a couch. Of course it was something related to school. Apparently, his projected success in the future was the only concern his mother, and father by association, could spare for him. He didn't bare too much of a grudge for that; a lack of 'family bonding time' or anything equally ridiculous actually granted him a great deal of freedom. The only restriction was that he had to do well in school.

He'd done well enough the last year, in his opinion. All his grades were above average, and though not as spectacular as the earnest Ha-kun's, should have met the standards his mother set. He'd even put in a small amount of effort to do so, particularly in his literature class. His mother should have been satisfied, but here he was about to receive another lecture.

Another futile request to work harder, likely, he considered, hands sliding comfortably within the sleeves of his kimono. She never learns-

"Results like this is why you lost the right to be proxy."

Shigure stilled and blinked in disbelief. "...What?"

His mother threw the sheets holding his final marks of the last school year on the table. "We've already talked about his so many times," she began wearily, sounding as she were as tired of these talks as he was. "What you do not only reflects back on the family stature but also our future. The elders are watching your every move and you are not making the most of what has been given to you. Grades like these won't convince them to let you transfer to Shintengaku."

Shigure's bored expression became blank as his mother continued her tirade. He had been right; it was just another futile request, this one proof that his mother truly couldn't tell when an aim was pointless. He thought she would've learned after being shunned for pushing him towards medical school when he was younger. Clearly, he'd expected too much of her.

The 'right to be proxy', as she put, wasn't a right at all, but a designation given at birth. The 'proxy' she was referring to had been decided months before his own birth, so he hadn't even had a chance long before they ever learned of the role's existence. His mother knew this, but it appeared she'd been too distracted by the benefits it granted to understand.

The role of the proxy was exactly as it sounded: a substitute. What made this role so enticing was the fact that it was the substitute for the head of the family. It's original intent was just as a glorified mouth for the regurlarly sickly head, but more often than not, the family head gave near full autonomy over business and diplomatic affairs to the proxy, should the need arise. And as the head of the family has always had a chronic illness, such an occurrence is not unlikely to happen.

What lured his mother's greed was that fact. If given the chance, a proxy could easily take advantage of the absence of a leash - and proxies had in the past, or so he heard - but the chances of that occuring in the present were nipped in the bud by choosing a person close to the head, a person who was raised to be unfailingly loyal. And what person wass more loyal to a God than one of its bonded? Thus, in this generation, the elders chose among the cursed to be the closest one to God - to Akito.

And that proxy was not him. He had been born five months too late.

The elders decided the eldest of the next banquet would be perfect for role. And the one with that honor hadn't shown that their choice was wrong, though, frankly, they also hadn't shown they even wanted the role either. They met and exceeded what was expected of them, but was basically indifferent on the matter.

Shigure didn't know what he was more irked by. The fact that his mother had the audacity to blame him for not being chosen for a role given away before he was even self-aware, or that the person who wasn't even eager to be close to their God did nothing to escape the duty. No, what irked him more than that was the fact that the one chosen - _Kureno,_ had actually had the gall to tell him to his face that he found the role in no way attractive and then sincerely asked him why he wanted it. The fact that the slightly older boy had been able to see through him - even _Hatori_ didn't know he wanted to be the proxy - was irrelevent.

"Shigure!"

He peered up absently at his name and was surprised to see his mother nearly snarling at him. He blinked curiously, if only to incense her even more for. "Hai?"

"Are you even listening to me?!" She practically screeched, face red with anger.

Shigure widened his eyes and gasped, his posture screaming incredulity. "Of course! I would never ignore the wisdom of my elders," he said adamantly.

His mother and father looked taken aback by his honesty. After exchanging a look of disbelief with her husband, his mother folded her arms across her chest. "W-well, at least you're finally mature enough to see reason." She smiled with approval. "So you will be spending the next month preparing for the late admission into Shintengaku by the start of your first year in senior high."

He blinked again and said in a tone almost patronizing in its sincerity, "Why would I do that? Everyone knows Shinten doesn't accept late entrees after junior high!"

"What?"

"It's not wise to suddenly be tranferred to an academy with students present since primary school, after all. So of course I'm not going to try to get into it." He smiled at his mother and father, condescension faintly visible. "You're welcome to try to convince them you're worth exemption to the rule."

There was a moment of silence as he waited for understanding to click.

 _"Shigure!"_ His mother shouted in fury and moved as if to lunge at him, but was quickly held back by his father, who was pleading with her to calm down. "You ungrateful child! This is _your_ future we're working for!"

The cursed teen scoffed at her words and stood. He glanced at them with narrowed eyes before turning away dismissively. "My future? If that's what you're doing this for, then next time maybe you should actually consider my opinion instead of deciding for me."

Unconcerned with however his mother would respond, he slid into his house shoes and strode out the door. He walked in no particular direction as a scowl curled his lips. His mother wandered into the most sensitive topic far too easily. She should've known that if she stepped into the wrong territory she'd get bitten. The spirits of the zodiac weren't present in transformation only, after all. Characteristics of the animal form was not unheard of, more so in the older zodiac members, though instances were to a much lesser extent than in previous generations.

After a few minutes of wandering, his face fell with boredom again. He could only waste so much time thinking about his mother's obliviousness. _Maybe I should try to howl and make some new friends_ , he mused halfheartedly. He looked around him to see where he'd wandered to and was pleasantly surprised to see he'd reached one of the gardens near the rear of the estate. Hardly anyone visited it other than to tend to the flowers since it was so close to the main family's private section.

He almost grinned. _I wonder how Ren-baasan feels about wild dogs_. He tilted his head thoughtfully. The forest was rather close outside of the estate. Surely there would be a few fellow canines willing to answer his call. The sun was already half-set and it wasn't too cold yet, so the chances of them coming were pretty high - not that most canines could simply ignore him if he truly demanded their presence.

He rubbed his chin absently as he continued down the path toward the rear wall. _How does that work anyway? How does transforming give us 'animal magnetism'? Ooh, could we have pheremones from our animal forms? I have to get Hatori to research this. We'll test it out with some seahorses and lizards..._ He snickered before frowning pensively. _Would it still work with lizards?_

When he began crossing into 'taboo' property - it was a rule that went unsaid to not wander uninvited near the main family's home - he edged into the less conspicuous areas, using his forest green kimono to blend in with the foliage. And Aya-kun had once said his tastes were bland and uneventful. His choices in color were rather practical when he actually put them to use. Aya-kun just couldn't see the beauty in simplicity.

It was when he was creeping around the side of the main house, employing all the stealth his curse and history going into places he shouldn't granted him, that he heard the words that made his blood run cold.

" _You know he's sick, but you still...you selfish little-!_ "

Ren.

There was only one person she could be talking to since she permitted little to no servants in the main house under the claim she could take care of the head alone.

She was yelling at Akito again.

Fury curled inside him. Of course it was that woman, it was _always_ that woman. Despite being the mother of such a sweet, innocent child, she neglected her duty in favor of being a bitter, envious leech - perfect for someone with no further use after God was born. He could reluctantly understand why Akira refused to exile the woman - he'd heard the story of the head's two decades alone - but he would never comprehend how he just let the woman treat Akito the way she did. Akito was born to be cherished and loved, not to be used as a scapegoat to pin feelings of inadequacy on.

Especially not when the person guilty of mistreatment is unquestionably inadequate.

Shigure forced himself not to act on the faint words. Nothing good would come of rushing in headlong when he didn't know what was going on. Ren could just be throwing a fit and he'd earn an unnecessary reprimand for entering the main house without permission. He'd probably be restricted access to Akito, regardless of his status as a zodiac member, and that was one of the few punishments he couldn't passively accept. He needed to _think-_

" _It's your fault! If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be dying-!_ "

He threw caution to the wind at those words and burst into a run to the nearest entrance. Ren was a fool, a petty, horrible mother beyond that of his own, but to accuse Akito of that! Akito was sensitive to things of that nature, had always been, and was made even more so by Ren's rejection and Akira's failed attempts to reign her in. Now the woman was using his failing health against Akito.

 _She needs to be removed before it's too late._

He was jarred from his mind by Ren screaming louder than before. " _Don't call me that, you freak! This is your fault! Yours - get out! GET OUT!_ "

And then glass shattered.

 _Akito!_ His heart stuttered with fear - _notagainnotagain_ \- and he darted up the front steps of the house. Had Ren finally snapped and done what he feared? Had her irrational loathing for Akito finally caused her to - _No! I can still feel it! The bond, it's still there_!

He was reaching for the door when it was suddenly forced open and a small form shot out, slamming straight into his chest. He stumbled back, nearly falling down the stairs, but he didn't care as he felt the connection binding him to his God hum with familiar warmth. The relief he felt almost sent him to his knees.

The feeling was wiped away as Akito's teary, terrified amethyst eyes widened at the sight of him and he felt small hands try to push him away. He was hurt for a split second before circling his arms around the little god in a tight embrace. "It's okay," he murmured, interrupting Akito's desperate stutters to let him go, or _he'_ _d_ get hurt. Akito was too kind. "I'm not letting you go. I told you I wouldn't."

Akito stilled, staring up at him, before tears started to pour out and pressed into Shigure's side, fingers digging into his kimono.

Shigure couldn't help the smile that curled his lips as his god clung to him, snuggling into the warmth of their bond. Akito wasn't an overly affectionate child, a given from Ren's and Akira's parentage. Even with those in the zodiac. But he was different. It had taken a while get through to the neglected little one, but he'd managed to get his promise accepted and maybe even reciprocated. Akito hadn't thrown away the flower he'd offered, after all.

Akito trusted him.

"Akito." He murmured softly when the crying had stopped. "Let's go somewhere warm and safe, okay?" He picked the teary child up and began to walk. It was a but awkward since Akito was wearing a kimono, but it was either carrying or walking barefoot. Akito didn't seem to mind much, so it didn't matter anyway.

"W-where are we going?" Akito asked hesitantly.

Shigure thought about it for a moment and came up blank. Ayame's and Hatori's places were out, since the former was still absent and latter's father was away at some medical seminar in Tokyo. His own house...was not even an option; who knew what ridiculous sort of pandering his parents would do? He supposed he could go to another zodiac's home, but then he would have to explain what lead to him having Akito. And that was just too much of a hassle for words. Worried parents were so inconvenient to deal with.

So that left one option, which in itself might have been just as irritaring.

Sohma Hibiki. The caretaker of the zodiac. A pretty bad one in the 'caretaking' department - hard to do when he worked sixteen hours a day, six days a week - but he was a better choice than any of the other awestruck or derisive relatives they had. He didn't get along with the man very well. In fact, he goaded him at every opportunity and often succeeded in pissing him off, but he didn't think the man would try anything like using Akito for a higher position in the family. The man possessed practically no ambition to rise any higher than he already was, though he clearly could at any time.

Maybe that was why Shigure didn't like the man; because he was able to be so easily content with his life while others were stuck in a sense of discontent.

"We're going to Hibiki-jii's."

Akito blinked at him with surprise. "H-Hibiki-san?"

"Un." He nodded and smiled softly, ignoring the increase in surprise at the gesture. "He said his door would always be open if we needed it." Of course, Hibiki had immediately rescinded the offer after he'd graciously accepted, but it was still true the man had once said it.

 _Now, let's just hope he's one of those wise enough to actually lock their door when they left the house_. Shigure froze midstep and withheld a groan. He was an idiot, because of course the paranoid businessman wouldn't trust his family enough to leave his door unlocked unlike so many others.

He grimaced, imagining how cold it could get during the spring night. Akito would get sick if they were out too long. He had his haori with him, so it could have been worse. There was also a chance that if could rain as well, even if there weren't any clouds in sight. The chances of Akito getting ill were just rising.

Shigure cursed Hibiki's ability to choose the worst time to attempt to be a good caretaker. _They better get here soon._ He glanced at Akito and saw a small, shaky hand gripping the fabric of his haori tightly. His eyes narrowed in anger. _Or I may just forget that I lose control of the dogs I call when I can't focus._

Half an hour later, Hibiki, Hatori, Momiji and a little girl arrived. He immediately overlooked the child - she was simply a mystery that could be unraveled when Akito wasn't at risk of catching something - and communicated to Hibiki the severity of the situation. Akito had told him, very reluctantly, what had happened to cause Ren to snap. Hibiki wasn't going to like it; hell, he might even finally use his position to change the situation. And if not him, then Ryuuto-jii would, because Akito would certainly have to speak with him after Ren's words.

And if they didn't do anything about...well, Shigure knew someone else who could and wouldn't get caught in the process.

 **{GINA}**

Hibiki observed the pair of children wrapped in blankets with veiled curiosity and concern. To his surprise, after inviting them in, Shigure hadn't taken a moment to criticize him in some way like he usually did when they met. Instead of the customary greeting of insult, the teen was diligently sticking to Akito's side as he laughed lightly at Hatori's worry. That in itself made Hibiki worry all the more for what had happened. He almost didn't want to ask, but if the matter was serious enough that Shigure would risk the health of Akito by waiting for them, he had no choice.

"Hatori-kun," he interrupted the younger teen's disapproving reprimand. "Start Tohru-kun and Momiji-kun a bath. You know where the towels and extra clothes are." Impromptu nights over were uncommon but happened enough he was prepared.

Hatori frowned and gave him a suspicious look as he glanced from him to Shigure and Akito. "I won't be gone long," he stated, knowing it would be useless to argue, but didn't move immediately.

Shigure waved a hand at him almost carelessly, but his nonchalance was again ruined by the most telling microexpressions. "Go on! I'm sure Momiji got himself all dirty while you were out, covered in cake and sweets, am I right? Hyper bunny, always hopping around into places he doesn't belong. Better get to him before he ruins Hibiki-jii's tea collection."

Hatori seemed mildly disturbed by how accurate his guess was and sighed. "Don't make Hibiki-jii throw you out again," he warned. "Your choices aren't for your sake alone."

Shigure's rigid grin relaxed a fraction. "I know." He murmured, and Hatori nodded shortly before walking away, calling the youngests' names. He gazed down at the child curled into his side and Hibiki almost thought he imagined the almost overwhelming adoration on his face. "We're alone. Ask away, Hibiki-jiisan." And the faux light-heartedness returned.

Hibiki supposed he shouldn't be too disappointed; it wasn't as if he had any interest in Shigure's brand of devotion - as in that of a _guard dog,_ no pun intended. He withheld a scoff and took a seat across from the two. "What happened?"

Shigure seemed slightly peeved by his bluntness but didn't comment about it. "Ren- _sama_ was... overreacting again."

Hibiki could practically hear the mocking respect oozing from the honorific. The teen was lucky he didn't care to take advantage of that fact and was of the same opinion. _Another tantrum. How predictable, Ren-sama._ "To what? And why were you aware of this?"

"I was taking a stroll through the gardens near the main house," Shigure explained, causing him to arch a brow though he remained silent. "I thought it was a nice place to go for silence and stargazing." He didn't allow Hibiki to point out that it wasn't dark enough for stars to be seen yet at that time. "Imagine my surprise when I heard someone screaming about fault and selfishness."

 _Ah. Hypocrisy. Ren's answer to every situation involving Akira-sama_ , Hibiki mused nostalgically. He'd known of her even before Akira due to her stunning beauty attracting attention despite her status, so he had the unfortunate chance to bear witness to her treating servants and those of lower status as scum when she had once been just as low, if not lower than them, after she married into the main family. _Nice to see she hasn't changed._

"And then a mention of someone being cause of someone else _dying."_

Alarm rang through Hibiki like a siren as Shigure's eyes hardened and something that could only be described as pure loathing twisted his face. _Ren is going to be mauled_. The thought came without prompting and he immediately suppressed it, along with the feeling that he wouldn't mind the statement at all hadn't he knew how Akira would be affected should it happen. He focused on the most alarming part of the statement. "What do you mean dying? Has something happened to Akira-sama?" He questioned.

Shigure didn't respond for a moment as Akito pressed his face into his side. The teen patted the boy's back and murmured what sounded like assurances of 'it's okay' and 'not your fault'. Hibiki almost regretted his direct nature. "Akira-sama had another fit," Shigure answered. "He was reading a book to Akito while on bed rest and started coughing." He glanced at the child again before adding, "Akito thinks he saw him start to cough up blood."

Well. Now Hibiki knew what made Ren, and subsequently Shigure, snap. Hibiki didn't take a second longer to pull his phone from his pocket and call his uncle. He didn't doubt that Ryuuto was either already with the head or rushing back as quickly as he could from Tokyo, regardless of whether or not his business had concluded.

As the phone rung, Shigure helpfully added as almost an afterthought, "We saw servants rushing over after we left. Ren-sama wasn't so prideful she thought she could take care of him herself, it seems."

Hibiki frowned slightly at the faint amusement in the statement and indirect, and possibly unintentional, disregard for the family head. His uncle answered the phone before he could make anything of it. "Ryuuto-jii, where are you?" He inquired, demanded had he been speaking to anyone else.

" _On my way to the estate now, I'll be there in ten minutes_ ," his uncle replied calmly, if a bit strained. " _I've already set the main house staff to ensuring his comfort and distracting the hysterical. I should be able to stabilize him when I return_."

He noted the lack of absolute certainty but didn't mention it. "Should I send Hatori-kun to help? I expect you've taught him more than the servants could ever know about the main house's illnesses."

 _"No."_ Ryuuto stated firmly. " _Hatori's lessons were especially geared toward Akito, as his condition differs from Akira's. Akito's is somewhat dependent on those around him, while Akira's is completely his alone. Little of what he's learned could help, so do not tell him. I fear he will blame himself for being unable to do anything_."

Hibiki could certainly agree with that fact; Hatori was like Tohru in that sentiment, always shouldering the blame even though they could do nothing to change the outcome. "Then there is nothing you need any of us to do?" He asked after a moment.

There was a short pause. " _I assume Akito has been separated from Ren?_ "

"He is front of me," he confirmed.

" _Good. I'm sure Ren has lost her temper again and the little one was there for it_." His uncle sighed. " _Just make sure Akito has as many of the zodiac near him as he can, that should comfort him. I will speak with him tomorrow once I am free_."

"That would be for the best," he agreed. He glanced at the child wrapped in Shigure's arms. It was quite a different image from the isolated and ethereal figure the child projected during the New Year's Banquet he'd been allowed to gleam briefly earlier that year. Akito seemed like a completely normal, if terrified, child for once. Normal according to Sohma standards, of course. "He was outside in the cold for around an hour too, so you'll also have to check that out."

" _Of course. And there is something else I need to discuss with you, Hibiki_ ," Ryuuto began, pausing for a beat. " _I've acquired the results for Tohru's blood test. They've come back positive_."

Hibiki thought his heart stopped for a moment. "I see." He managed to say the evenly, even as a fresh new wave of fear began to claw it's way into his chest.

" _Calm yourself, Hibiki, let me finish. It isn't as serious as her father's, and his was not even so severe in the first place._ " His uncle assured. " _She will occasionally get sick, but like him, she can remain healthy as long as major illnesses are avoided or she grows an immunity. And I trust you will do all you can to ensure this, won't you?_ "

He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. "Naturally," he affirmed. "Thank you, Ryuu-jii. You'll ensure that Akira-sama makes it back to health as well, without a doubt."

Another beat of silence. " _Naturally_ ," his uncle mimicked, but with far more confidence. _"I have done so for twenty years and I don't plan on stopping just yet._ "

Hibiki cracked a small smile. "Without a doubt," he said once more. "See you tomorrow, Ryuuto-jii."

" _Tomorrow then. Take care of the children, Hibiki._ " He hung up.

Hibiki was struck by another morbid feeling of apprehension but it was soon forgotten as he turned back to Shigure and Akito who were now joined by a slightly wet Hatori. He took in the curious and anxious expressions, the latter applied more to the younger two, and put his phone away. "Ryuuto-jii will be arriving in the estate in a few minutes. Akira-sama should be all right by tomorrow," he informed them.

To his surprise, it was Akito who spoke in response to the news.

"Ch-Chichi-ue's...alive?" He asked hesitantly, eyes wide with hope and disbelief.

A tender smile that Hibiki had only developed after meeting Tohru curled his lips. He wasn't a comforting person - frankly, he wasn't even someone most could usually relax around - but he learned a simple smile could be all the reassurance a child needed. "He is. Akira-sama is too strong to let mere coughs be the end of him."

Akito stared at him for a long moment, as if deciding whether or not to believe him, but eventually smiled, leaning into Shigure again, this time with happiness rather then in fear.

Hibiki watched the teen smile and pat the child's head gently before turning and heading toward the kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves and a determined expression settled on his face. It was time to make dinner, and for six instead of the usual two or three. And he had to be done by the time the children, maybe Akito too, were finished with their baths. He wanted to put them to bed as quickly as possible and getting them fed after a bath seemed as good a method as any.

Unfortunately, he didn't finish dinner in time. Tohru and Momiji appeared in matching rabbit onesies - he didn't remembering ever purchasing either of them, disturbingly enough; it was probably that meddlesome Yayoi again - twenty minutes into cooking with a flustered Hatori. The teen informed him relatively eagerly that Shigure was setting a bath for Akito; so eagerly, in fact, that it seemed the boy was trying to distract him from something. Having been focused on completing the tofu dish, he let the suspicious behavior slip and missed a very important reveal that occured in the bath that night.

Another twenty minutes or so passed and Shigure entered the kitchen with Akito, who was in a nighttime kimono - which he also didn't recall ever getting - with a design of pale golden bells on it. Shigure had decided to sink back into his usual personage and showed off how he was close to fitting one of his own kimono, but he wisely ignored it. Dinner was complete in just over an hour, a new record he was proud to admit for so many servings and the perfect flavor. It was a masterpiece.

It was unfortunate Akito couldn't handle spicy food.

Almost as unfortunate when he couldn't throw Shigure out when the boy actually tried to coerce him into cooking an entirely new dinner, jeering that he only refused because it was 'too tall an order' for him. But _doctor's orders_.

He didn't even acknowledge the attempt as he whipped up a small bowl of more mild mapo tofu, then immediately left to set out four futons - he had enough to house nearly all the zodiac - in the living room. With that settled, he returned to the kitchen to finish dinner with the children before sending them off to bed. There was still an hour left until it was Tohru's bedtime, so he let her stay with them for a while longer under the condition they didn't play too much, which she easily accepted.

When it was a few minutes before she was to go to bed, he walked into living room unnoticed and heard something that was peculiar to say the least. Or maybe he should say concerning? Yes, concerning was definitely a better word when he felt the urge to ruin a person's life, much like how he'd seen his mother do for the sake of the family; ripping their life apart at the seems and apathetically observing the aftereffects.

"Your mommy yelled at you?" Tohru had asked Akito, eyes wide.

Hibiki couldn't fathom how they got to this topic or why neither of the teens were interfering, though Hatori looked as if he were considering doing so.

Akito nodded hesitantly, seeming slightly wary of Tohru, as he always was of those he wasn't close to, but it was remarkable he even chose to answer. "She...Haha-ue said that it was m...m-my fault that Chichi-ue was..." He stuttered and stopped, looking down as tears appeared in his eyes.

Tohru, so compassionate and kind, leaned forward at the sight of tears and took his hand, ignoring the flinch the touch received. "I understand," she said softly, smiling sadly. "My mommy used to yell too. That I was the one who made papa sick. That he wouldn't have gone i-if I hadn't been here."

Horror lit up Hatori's face while Shigure only gazed at her in detached interest, no surprise there though it was a bit irritating. Momiji was already asleep in a futon, so Hibiki didn't work for his reaction. Akito's face was as open as he'd ever seen it, filled with curiosity and that same hope from earlier. Hibiki's own reaction was delayed as he tried to accept the fact that he honestly could do something he reproached his mother for, and quite easily too despite the possible consequences.

"But then she would I look too much like him and leave," she continued softly. "Jii-chan took care of me when she did though, so I was okay!"

Again with the reassurances, in spite of her own pain.

"Do you...do you dislike your mother?"

Tohru looked just as taken aback by Akito's question as Hibiki was. Perhaps it was time to interrupt. The conversation seemed a little too serious for one between a six and near four year old. _Understatement of my life._

"I...I don't like the way Haha-ue treats me," Akito admitted quietly. "Even though Chichi-ue tells me not to listen to her-" _Surprising,_ Hibiki thought absently, "-she still does it. I think I may...hate her."

 _And it's time to end this conversatio_ n. Hibiki decided. Precocious children were more troublesome than ordinary ones, he was starting to realize.

"I don't think I hate mommy," Tohru said, lips curling into a sad little smile that made her eyes darken. Hibiki never wanted to see it again. "I just can't forgive her."

Akito's eyes widened but Hibiki scooped Tohru up before he could reply. "It is bedtime." He stated after several moments of receiving startled stares from the four awake occupants. "Time to go to sleep," he reiterated, leaving no room to question the order.

Tohru yawned widely right on cue. She could barely blush as her eyes began to shut, instinctively curling into Hibiki's comfortable hold. "G'night," she mumbled before her breathing evened.

Hibiki adored how she seemed to always be so comfortable in his arms but didn't allow that to affect him at the moment. He looked down at the teens with an unsaid but clear reprimand before looking at Akito. "Akito-kun, it's okay to talk to others about how you feel, but Tohru is still three, okay? If she understands that's fine, but some things shouldn't be asked, like how you don't like being asked about your mother." _Though I may be wrong about that now_. Do you understand me?"

Akito's expression became confused but he nodded slowly.

"Then it's time for lights out for you too. All of you," he said, sending the teens another look. "Good night."

He received a reply with varying degrees of respect, Shigure's being that of a casual friend, naturally. He sighed as he walked the short distance to Tohru's room and tucked her in. He moved the darker strands from her forehead to place a kiss there. "Good night. Sweet dreams, Tohru-kun."

 **{GINA}**

Sohma Ryuuto breathed a sigh of relief as the head of the family's breathing finally evened. Placing a jar of muscle relaxant cream of his own creation to the side, he pulled a cover over the peacefully slumbering form. It had only taken the painstaking task of crushing painpills strong enough to make a gunshot wound to the chest numb into a fine poultice, ensuring he recovered some of the bodily fluids he lost in his fit, and applying relaxant to most of Akira's upper body to ease the pain. For a call on such short notice, it was all he could do, especially since he, foolishly, hadn't been carrying his usual equipment in case of emergencies.

He was lucky he'd left medicine behind to counteract the immediate damage a fit caused. If he hadn't, Akira likely wouldn't have lived long enough to see his arrival.

Ryuuto dragged his hands through his hair as he thought to the sight that had welcomed him. Servants running around in disarray, either completely lost on what to do, or panicking as if they'd lost their minds. Ren was doing as he should've expected, shouting for the clueless servants to 'just do something' and making empty threats of what would happen to them if they didn't save Akira. He had ignored all this and went directly to the ill man's position, and almost forewent all professionalism in his shock.

The sight of the person who's been your best friend for nearly thirty years struggling to breathe as they twisted within blood stained sheets, normally bright eyes almost listless as they gazed at nothing, would do that.

It was only thanks to over twenty years of experience that allowed him to care for his old friend without his hands shaking or being distracted by the presences of servants or Ren, neither of which were helpful in the slightest. Rather, the latter wasn't; the servants were at least able to retrieve clean bedding and fetch water. Ren on the other hand, merely cried and begged Akira not to leave her.

Ryuuto kneaded the bridge of his nose at the outraged response he received when he ordered her to leave as she was disturbing his work. Thankfully, the servants were more in favor of listening to the doctor than the distraught wife of the head and removed her from the room. He was going to have to endure a fit of another kind once Akira was completely stable.

At the moment, he had only temporarily assuaged the pain the man was in, had constantly been in for near half a year already. But the pain would return, as it always had since the medicine he made precisely for Akira had began to become less effective. By his estimations, the medicine wouldn't work at all by the end of the year. Akira was quickly growing a tolerance for it, despite the several alreations he made to counter exactly that, and that could only mean one thing - his body was no longer able to fight the illness he had.

Ryuuto recognized the signs for what they were, but he didn't wish to diagnose it. He didn't wish to acknowledge that his dearest friend was barely clinging to life with the thinnest of tethers. He didn't wish to admit that there was nothing he could do to save the man whose whole life was determined by those around him, who was left with no choice but to bear the burden of the family.

After so many years, he didn't want to admit that from the way the situation was progressing, Akira probably wouldn't live to see the next spring.

Looking again at the sleeping man, whose pale, nearly translucent skin made him appear as he were some sort of ethereal creature out of a fairy tale, he felt a sort of resigned acceptance. Akira probably knew it as well, that he didn't have much time left, but he wasn't the type of man to let such knowledge make him complacent. He would always look forward to a future not his own, to a future he was not present; as to be expected of a man who acted for little more than the sake of his child and clan.

Ryuuto thought to the results he'd received from the newest little Sohma and smiled grimly. His 'Heika' would be quite astounded and pleased by what he found, so much so he might even forgive him for being callous towards Ren and prioritizing himself over Akito.

After all, it wasn't every day you discovered a person with a connection to the zodiac yet not be cursed to either an animal form or being God.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Afternoon\Evening\Day! It's been a while and I'm immediately going to crawl in to a corner after I publish this, but here is another chapter. The past few months have been a bit hectic since school began and I'm now looking into universities to go to (got accepted into one, in fact). Sorry for the wait but I don't know when I'll get free time to write again after this next week. I'll try no to take such a long break, it's debilitating to writing ability.**

 **Also...the wait is partially because sometimes I have terrible writing ideas but they get stuck in my head and I have issues changing them sometimes. I'll leave you to spotting the bad idea(s) featured in this chapter. *Bad Idea #1: Thinking I could write Hatori. I was wrong.**

 **Any commentary is welcome~(and needed).**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**

 **Enjoy and have a nice day!**

 **{GINA}**

 **Chapter VI**

"Agh! Who the h- _Momiji!_ Get back here!"

"Hibiki-jii's scary!"

Hatori rolled over on his futon as he heard a squeal of fear - obviously feigned - followed by a muffled groan. Barely registering the sounds, he slitted his eyes open to see a blur of yellow scrambling agilely over the back of a couch, just barely escaping two grasping hands. He blinked once at the scene before closing his eyes and pulling his cover over his head. He wasn't a morning person; someone else could deal with that.

When he woke again, he was treated to the sight of Momiji happily sitting in Hibiki's lap, kicking his legs as he ate what looked like a pile of scrambled eggs and carrots. Above his bright and cheery face was Hibiki's usually aloof one practically sagging with exhaustion and resignation. Across from them, seated in chairs - they were at the dinner table - was Akito and Tohru, both quietly sipping on tea with empty plates, chopsticks laying neatly to the side almost identically. And beside Hibiki was Shigure, grinning with amusement at them.

He sighed. _Time to get up._

Shigure's grin widened into a too-bright smile as he noticed him stiffly raising out of the futon. _"Ohayo,_ Tori-kun! Finally getting back from dreamland, huh?" He greeted kindly. "Did you have any nice dreams? You slept in quite a bit and your hair is all mussed up. Were your dreams pleasant?"

Hatori didn't appreciate the nature of his question in front of the younger children, them not understanding was no excuse. "No. I don't remember." He said shortly, shutting down the conversation as he began to roll up his futon.

 _"Ah,_ but I know for a fact that you were making sounds-"

"Shigure." Hatori cut off curtly, narrowing his eyes at him, unamused. "How did you sleep last night? Suffer from paralysis again? Father says you haven't visited him in months, so I assume they've stopped."

His best friend's smile chilled a degree but Hatori ignored it. He sat calmly at the empty space at the table, farthest away from Shigure whose mood he didn't care for, and began to eat. "When do- ah, thank you, Tohru-kun. When are we leaving, Hibiki-jii?" He asked, sipping the freshly poured tea, sighing as he became slightly more awake.

Hibiki's expression was flat as he responded. "As soon as everyone has eaten and dressed. Your father expects us soon."

Hatori nodded agreeably. His father was an early riser, ironically. "I'll go take out some clothes."

"Thank you."

After finishing his tea, Hatori found warm clothes for himself, Momiji and Tohru. Hibiki had amassed an impressive amount of clothing over the years, and it had only grown when Tohru moved in. Despite all his complaints about how exhausting the zodiac children were, he took care of them where he could. He still made many mistakes - i.e. forgetting Momiji's birthday and breaking small promises due to work - but he was better than the majority of others they could've been saddled on. He actually _cared_ for them, as terrible as he was at showing it.

He'd gotten better though, recently. A few months ago, Hibiki never would've picked up Kagura or Momiji as gently as he did Tohru, certainly not after they'd disobeyed him. They would've earned a look of complete disappointment and been rendered to tears that Hibiki would do nothing to stop. He wouldn't have hugged them close and let them cry on his shoulder either.

Looking at his cousin now, who was kneeling down to help Tohru button up her coat, the difference from then and now was hard to miss. Hibiki actually looked like a father and not a distant uncle designated to babysit them. It gave him a bit of hope; hope that one day Hibiki wouldn't be as guarded against being close to them. Nothing like welcoming them all with hugs every time they met - he shuddered to imagine that - but the occasional smile would be reassuring that he didn't think of them as a nuisance.

"Hibiki-jii! Mine too!" Momiji begged, blinking up expectantly with his arms opened wide.

Hibiki almost looked harassed but did it without complaint. "It's time to go. No running around outside today; it's cold," he told the blond sternly. "You too, Tohru. And I'm sure I don't have to say why."

"Hai!" The youngest two chorused.

Hibiki sighed. "Everyone ready?" He looked around and everyone, including a suspiciously quiet Shigure, was bundled warmly. "Great. Time to enjoy the crisp spring air."

Hatori shivered as soon as he took a step out and pulled the collar of his coat over his mouth. Winter wasn't quite gone yet, so there was still a risk for...accidents if he or the others got too cold. Not to mention, Akito was also with them, which made the cold even more problematic. Thankfully, the clinic wasn't too far away.

Once they reached the clinic, he and Hibiki were beckoned into his father's office, leaving Shigure to watch the younger children.

"What is it?" Hatori asked, frowning as his father shut the door behind him. He usually only did that when he had a patient, for the sake of their privacy. His eyes widened in realization. His father must want to speak about something medical that he didn't want others to hear, and considering what had happened the night before, he had a feeling he knew what. "Does it have something to do with Akira-sama? Is he okay?"

"No, no, he's fine," his father assured him, waving off his concerns. "He's stabilized for now, at least. That's not what I called you in here for. We're here to talk about Tohru. Her blood test results have returned."

Hatori's brows furrowed with confusion. That would explain why Hibiki was allowed in, but why was he? He'd assumed his father would speak with Hibiki, as Tohru's guardian, in private about the results. He would've been informed later, probably as a test of his comprehension of the results. "How were they? Is she okay?" He questioned.

The doctor didn't answer immediately and a small ball of dread began to form in the back of his mind. "The results were not wholly unexpected but they were a surprise," his father began. "She's come back positive for the condition her father possessed."

Hatori's mouth went dry and he almost didn't hear the description of her condition in detail. "She...she has it?"

Hatori stared at his father and cousin with open alarm. His eyes darted in the direction he heard two squealing children and the light pattering of their feet as they ran around carelessly. He returned his gaze to the two men with an almost pleading gaze, begging for them to take back the words and claim it was another jab of his father's at his gullibility. Seeing his father's usually laid-back countenance absent and the serious - but not indifferent - expression of his cousin, he swallowed his initial shock.

Neither of them were lying, or playing a joke in extremely bad taste on him. They would never toy with the idea of someone having a chronic and potentially fatal illness for amusement. Or at least they'd never suggest that _Tohru_ was at risk of dying if she ever caught the wrong sickness. She was only a child and family, not to mention she had already captured his distant, socially-apathetic uncle's adoration, if not his love. Hibiki would've flayed his father had he even tried to hint at something so cruel.

"How bad is hers?" He asked once he'd calmed and pushed past his worries. "Should she be as active as she is now?" _Could I have already allowed her to do things that could harm her health?_

"She's fine, playing and moving around will only help her," his father reassured. "Her immune system isn't at the stage of the main house's but it's slightly weaker than what we usually find. At this point, we can still strengthen it."

Hatori's shoulders relaxed. At least a tenth of the family had a chronic illness or condition affecting them physically . A third of that was a weak immune system, but most were only issues during childhood until they received treatment or a regiment to improve it. Tohru was thankfully among that majority and not the rare few outside the main house who were highly susceptible to illness. That meant his father could easily plan a schedule for her to follow from now to around adulthood that would make her as healthy as possible.

"May I oversee some of her treatment," Hatori requested. "You're busy with Akira-sama and your projects and I'm already familiar with how to treat someone with her condition, so I can watch over her. I'll be watching her when Hibiki-jii's at work anyway."

"Ah, it's nice of you to ask, but your concern isn't necessary." His father smiled serenely and held out the file that had been on his desk. "You are going to be her primary doctor so this was going to be your duty even if you did not ask."

Hatori stared at the folder blankly for a moment, then up at his father. "Otou-san, you do realize I have yet to earn my license, so being her doctor isn't exactly legal-"

"Technicalities," the acclaimed doctor waved away his words. "What I meant was you'll be her primary doctor like you are to Akito, Yuki, and the others. This is your generation; they are your patients from now to long after I've gone. Unless, you don't believe you can be trusted with so much responsibility, of course."

"Oh." Hatori scrutinized his father for a moment before deciding his father wasn't kidding despite his teasing at the end. He opened the file and glanced over basic information and diagnosis. He'd already seen in it after her checkup, but now there were results to her blood test included. He wasn't surprised at the similarity to others within the family, it was inherent after all. Following it was a general list of how to counteract immunodeficiencies and disorders, with both medicinal and physical solutions. "These are only suggestions. I'll be selecting the treatment myself," he surmised, slightly stunned.

"It's simple enough, and you know what could happen if you make a bad judgement."

The words weren't meant to scare him but Hatori couldn't help tensing again. They were more of a reminder. His father hadn't always been able to help those who came to him. There were only a handful, but there had been illnesses that surpassed his skill and knowledge, the last being only six years ago where his patient died much like Tohru's father had. Even though this had been _so close_ to home, and he knew _so much_ , he hadn't gotten there in time.

It was the biggest failure in his twenty year long career, he'd told Hatori once.

"I know," he affirmed quietly, and his father sent him a wan smile. He looked away from the expression; he hadn't been able to stand the sight of it six years ago ever when it began to appear the day _she_ died, and he certainly couldn't now. It meant his father was remembering the instance he nearly gave up his career and purpose, if not for his loyalty to the family. If it hadn't been for Akira-sama, it wouldn't have been 'nearly'. Hatori shoved the memory away before it could affect him too much. "I know you have some vaccinations ready for the more immediate and threatening illnesses, but what about her diet? It needs to be highly nutritious and supply vitamins that strengthen her immune system. I'm not entirely sure what she'd need specifically."

"Ah, Hibiki will take care of that," his father responded, a grin settling on his face as he looked toward the mentioned man. "If there's one thing medically related he's remotely adept at, it's preparing food. A talent that, I'm sorry to say, doesn't expand into other fields, but will do Tohru a world of good."

Hibiki scowled at him but didn't argue, it was the truth, unfortunately. "I'll just need a basic list of ingredients to include and avoid to get a general idea. I can handle choosing what recipes to produce the best meal for Tohru."

Hatori nodded and glanced toward one of the bookshelves in his father's office. He'd have to search for the ingredients himself soon, since his father was clearly not offering to tell them. "She'll also need regular physical activity. Something that's engaging and will build endurance, maybe a sport," he continued. He thought about the little girl he'd known for a month who, while relatively active, was also incredibly clumsy. A sport would do her some good, in more than one way, but he couldn't imagine her playing any sport, to be honest. She'd fracture more than a few bones in all the sports he could think of.

"We've already thought of an activity she could do, or at least try out until she chooses something better," Hibiki said, sighing in obvious annoyance.

"Oh?" Hatori questioned curiously.

"She'll be accompanying Yuki and some of the others in their training at the dojo," his cousin answered, lip curling in distaste. "I'll be contacting it's master soon - assuming the fool hasn't misplaced his phone somehow."

His father laughed at his disdain. "Hibiki, he has a landline, even _he_ can't manage to lose that." He paused and cupped his chin. "Can he? He has that boy, Kuniharu, watching over him. He should be fine."

Hibiki snorted unkindly and for the first time Hatori saw actual aggravation darken the man's features. Whoever they were talking about, his cousin genuinely disliked. Not in general, but _personally._ "We'll see. I haven't heard from him since New Year's , but I'm sure he's dug his fingers into something he shouldn't have in some way or another. _Again."_

"That's not a nice thing to say about your childhood friend, Hibiki. Kazuma would be heartbroken."

"Kazuma can choke on someone else's kindness; I have none to offer him."

Hatori listened curiously for a few moments longer before interrupting. "That's all that I can think of right off the top of my head. That should be enough for now, until I learn more about what affects Tohru-kun," he said, looking to his father for confirmation. He received a nod and breathed out in relief. "Was this all you wanted to talk about, Otou-san?"

"Hmm, not quite," his father murmured, crossing his arms over his chest thoughtfully. "Hibiki, have you noticed anything...different about Ojou-chan?"

At the mention of Tohru, Hibiki's eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion and inquiry. "What do you mean? As in, mentally?" He questioned carefully, gazing intently at the doctor. "Or do you mean physically? Emotionally?"

"Hm, I would like to know that as well. What is your assessment of her condition currently?"

Hibiki sent him a look of displeasure for not answering his question. "Physically, she's normal, but she still seems a bit too light. Mentally, she's...not where I'd prefer her to be but better than you'd think. Her mother didn't break her even if she warped a few of her thought processes. Emotionally, she could be much better. She seems happy for the most part, but," Hibiki stopped to grimace with concern," she shows signs of maturity that aren't meant for a near four-year-old. I suspect she's hiding more than I initially assumed."

His father nodded. "I've gathered much the same. Ojou-chan has been through more than we know, but she'll be alright. She's still young and she has a strong mind, wouldn't you agree?"

Hibiki's expression softened. "Yes, a very strong mind," he murmured. A moment later, his gaze narrowed again. "Now, what is it that you were really asking about? Is there something else about Tohru I should know?"

Hatori was confused for a moment before he remembered what happened the last time Tohru visited. His father still hadn't told Hibiki? Did that mean he'd found some cause or source of the abnormality if he was now?

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed, Hibiki, but then again, you were probably distracted by more urgent matters." Before he could react to the slight taunt, the doctor continued, "Last time when Tohru was here, she hugged Hatori ."

Hibiki stared at him in surprise. "So she already knows about the curse? But she hasn't spoken to me at all about it."

"She wouldn't, because nothing happened."

Confusion twisted Hibiki's mouth into a frown. "She's not a part of the zodiac," he stated, brows furrowing. "I've confirmed that myself, Ryuuto-jii."

"That's true," his father agreed, "however, Hatori did not transform. She was in complete contact with him, but there wasn't even a hint of smoke."

Hibiki looked at Hatori for confirmation. "There was more than enough contact to make me change." He hesitated for a moment. "And when I had to pick her up last night, I didn't transform then either. Neither did Momiji." He'd had to catch her when she slipped on water in the bathroom after her bath. Momiji had noticed he didn't transform and leapt to try it out, despite being instilled with warnings not to. The boy hadn't even looked guilty after, too happy knowing he had another person he could hug.

"Momiji hugged her?" Hibiki questioned sharply, frown deepening. "He knows better than that." His disapproval quickly deflated as he sighed almost wearily. "Do you know how that's even possible? She's not one of the animals and she's certainly not God, so how could that even happen? The curse hasn't broken, has it?"

Hatori shook his head. "No, I can still feel the bond in place." He doubted the feeling would or could ever go away.

"I'm sorry to say that I have not discovered any reason for this phenomenon. I have a few leads that may prove helpful, but I know nothing for certain," his father informed apologetically. "I don't believe this is anything that could be harmful to Tohru, but please tell me if you ever notice anything else that shouldn't happen - physical changes, odd reactions to certain stimuli, etcetera. There aren't many, but I'm sure you know what to look for."

Hibiki looked somewhat dissatisfied but nodded. "I've observed Hatori and the others long enough to know their characteristics, for the most part." He raised his gaze to the ceiling briefly, as if questioning kami for the very reason of his existence. As usual, he snapped out of it and into focus shortly, gaze intent on Hatori's father. "What does Akira-sama have to think about this? I know you've already told him; you probably told him moments after we left."

The doctor laughed and smiled unrepentantly. "Naturally. I would never hide such a discovery from Heika." He arched a brow at Hibiki, questioning how he could ever think otherwise. "Akira was surprised to hear about Tohru but he seemed more pleased than anything," he continued more seriously. "He said she'd be a wonderful companion to those of the zodiac, when they learn the truth."

Hatori felt a strange relief at that; the head of the family would allow Tohru to befriend them. He hadn't thought Akira would prohibit Tohru from interacting with them, but he'd never given anyone express permission to _know_ them. He was glad he wouldn't have to distance himself from Tohru like the rest of the family, she was already something like a little sister to him.

"Does anyone else know?" Hibiki questioned, expression not nearly relieved as it should have been. "The elders?"

Hatori didn't miss the silent exchange that began at the question though he didn't understand it.

"No," his father finally said after meeting Hibiki's eyes for a long moment. "Akira would like to learn more of this phenomena before alerting the elders prematurely. Tohru's exclusion from the curse could just as inexplicably disappear one day as it had appeared; there's no need to involve them in a matter that could end up being nothing."

Hibiki relaxed noticeably at this, sending a grateful look to him. "That's for the best. The elders are busy enough as it is," he said rationally. He turned away slightly but Hatori caught the slight quirk of his mouth into a smirk before he could hide it. "So, all that's left is the vaccinations?"

"Yes. I believe so."

Hatori stiffened when his father turned his gaze into him, smiling pleasantly at him. He sighed; this was going to be left to him as well, wasn't it? Tohru hadn't reacted horribly the first time to needles, but that didn't mean she'd take well to getting shots. "You...you want me to get Tohru-kun now?" He asked, slight resignation audible in his voice.

His father nodded. "The sooner we finish, the sooner you can go back to relaxing on your break," he affirmed. "There's only three shots, so this should be quick."

"Hai, Otou-san," he stated dully, grimacing as he began to head for the room the kids were playing.

The next half hour was mostly comprised of bribing Tohru with candy and a promise from Hibiki to take her, and everyone else by default, out for ice cream afterward, in spite of the cold weather. His cousin couldn't resist as she turned her big grey-blue eyes on him and pouted when he looked like he was going to say no. Hatori had a feeling Shigure had a hand in that, since he very much doubted Tohru would have even protested if Hibiki had said no the day before. The rest of the time, which was less than ten minutes, was Tohru braving through three shots relatively painlessly. She had come close to crying, but only sniffled and turned away when his father pulled out a needle.

Hatori pressed the final band-aid to her arm firmly, smiling apologetically when she winced. "Keep walking and moving your arms," he ordered gently, demonstrating the motion carefully with a grip on her elbow and shoulder. "They're going to hurt for a few days, but that's okay. If you feel sick, like you have a fever or even just an upset stomach, tell Hibiki immediately. Okay, Tohru-kun?"

She nodded obediently and moved her arms like he showed her. "Like this?" She looked at him questioningly as she flapped her arms almost like a chicken and Hatori smothered a laugh.

"Just like that." He nodded and pulled down the sleeve of her shirt to cover the band-aids. "And we're done. That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Tohru made a face, thinking about it, before grinning brightly. "Hai! Are we getting ice cream now?" She asked curiously, looking up at Hibiki with wide eyes.

Said man twitched at the expression. "Not right now. After lunch, Tohru-kun. Ice cream would spoil your appetite," he elaborated. He smiled as her smile fell before being replaced by an even wider grin of excitement. "Then I guess we're done here. Thank you for your help, Ryuuto-jii." He nodded to the doctor. "You too, Hatori. I'll be trusting her health to you."

Hatori sweated a little at the heavy look that accompanied the statement. "I will work to the best of my ability," he promised, and looked down to Tohru whose eyes were much easier to meet. He crouched down to match her height. "I promise I will do my best to make sure you are healthy, so please come to me or my father if you don't feel well. If you're sick, we can't have fun with Momiji and the others, so promise me you'll tell me when you feel ill so I can make it better."

Tohru's eyes widened and she quickly nodded. "I promise!" She said earnestly. A second later, she looked down, fingers tangling in the edge of her shirt. "I don't like being sick. Papa was sick." Her voice became an almost indecipherable murmur towards the end before she went silent.

Hatori didn't like the way she was determinedly looking away from him, almost as if she thought she was going to be reprimanded for saying that. It was sad, that she feared mentioning her father. Another worrisome aspect of her behavior, he noted. "I know," he murmured back quietly. He slowly raised a hand and patted her head softly, curling his lips into an understanding smile. "I don't like you being sick either, and I'm sure your papa would say the same. He wouldn't want you to get sick like he did, would he?"

Tohru blinked up at him through the strands of her hair before shaking her head.

"Then we'll both just have to make sure you get better and never get sick again." He continued to smile as he said it but glanced at his father. Should he really say something like that? He couldn't guarantee he could improve her health to such a degree. Was making such a statement a bad idea when he wasn't sure he could assure it. Predictably, his father wasn't feeling particularly forthcoming, giving him the usual expression that stated 'learn from your experiences, good or bad'. He suppressed a grimace and moved to stand. "Are we leaving now?"

Hibiki, who'd been watching the exchange with a slightly warning, slightly approving gaze, nodded. "I think we've kept Momiji and the others waiting long enough," he drawled, lips twisting in a way that made it obvious how much he believed that statement. "I'm sure they'll be happy to hear we'll be going out for dessert."

Tohru immediately brightened at the reminder and nearly ran out of the door to tell the others. Ryuuto laughed fondly as he trailed behind her, warning her to slow down in a medical facility.

Hatori moved to follow but was stopped by Hibiki's hand on his shoulder. He tensed. Hibiki could hardly be considered very physical with others, excluding how often he tended to hold Tohru recently, so he was wary of why his cousin hadn't just asked him to stop. "Yes, Hibiki-jii?" He asked hesitantly, meeting his gaze again.

Hibiki's eyes were narrowed in scrutiny once more. "You're okay with this?" He questioned seriously. "Taking care of Tohru will take up even more of your time."

Hatori twitched at the reminder of when he'd lost his temper after first meeting Tohru. At the time, he'd been behind on several assignments, both from school and his father, and everything he had to do just seemed to be compressing into a few days without enough hours to complete any of them. He had been frustrated, by how little time there was, by the work that just keep being piled onto him, so when Hibiki had arbitrarily decided he would be caring for Tohru in his off time from school, he snapped a little. He regretted the lapse in control soon after, even more so now because he had hurt Tohru. He hadn't known back then how deep those words actually cut, but now he did. Now he knew the little girl his cousin had added to his burden of responsibilities without even asking him.

And he no longer minded this new 'burden' of his. No more than he minded Momiji, who was quick to disobey when he saw the opportunity, or Shigure, who made it his goal in life to test how far he could push people before they snapped. Tohru was an angel - with a few self esteem issues - in comparison to them.

"I'm okay with it," Hatori said simply, meeting his cousin's gaze. "She's worth it."

Hibiki stared at him for a moment longer before smiling slightly. "Tell me if it ever becomes too much to handle. I'll always be there to help."

Hatori returned the smile. "I know."

The two walked into the room the others were gathered. Shigure, apparently recovered from the mood he'd been in that morning, was patting Akito on the head gently.

"I'll be by to visit later," he assured with a smile. "I have to bring you your ice cream, don't I? Unless you don't want it after all. I don't mind having an extra serving-"

"No, I want it!" Akito interrupted quickly, blushing when Shigure laughed at the immediate reply.

"So you do want it! I'll bring you _some_ of it at least. Whatever's left," he amended. Akito glared at him and he cringed away, feigning pain exaggeratedly. "Okay, okay, I'll bring all of it." His teasing smile slid to something more serious. "Be good and cooperate with Ryuuto-jii, okay? He only wants to help you."

Akito looked down again and nodded slightly. "Okay, Gure-nii."

Shigure's gaze softened in that way it only did for Akito before he noticed the others watching him and his face became a more familiar shrewd, bored expression. "Finally done talking?" He arched a brow. "We were starting to think you were having another secret conversation."

 _Tell me about the conversation from earlier,_ his eyes were saying.

Hatori sighed a little and didn't respond. He'd inform his friend later of what he could tell him. "It was nothing so serious," he replied dryly.

"If you say so!" Shigure laughed affably.

 _I don't believe you._

Hatori rolled his eyes. Stubborn dog just wouldn't let it drop. Typical.

"Thank you for the help, Ryuuto-jii," Hibiki said, taking Tohru's hand as he turned toward the front entrance. "I'll call if there is any change."

The doctor smiled agreeably. "Don't be a stranger. And make nice with Kazuma. You _are_ asking a favor of him."

Hibiki frowned. "I'll be civil."

"I guess I can accept that much. Still, one would think you'd be friends after a decade together."

"Fourteen years, actually," Hibiki corrected, frown slipping into a scowl. "It wasn't voluntary. Goodbye, Ryuuto-jii. Take care, Akito-kun."

"Bye, Aki-kun!" Tohru echoed with a smile. "Come by for tea again!"

Akito blushed. "I will. Bye, Tohru-kun."

Hatori was surprised. Akito didn't take well to others, mostly due to isolation, but this friendliness with Tohru happened literally overnight. It was peculiar, to be honest, but Akito having a new friend wasn't an issue. It was a good sign, especially after the trauma from the night before.

A few more goodbyes were exchanged and they headed back to Hibiki's house. Momiji and Tohru were bickering over what flavors of ice cream they'd eat later, an argument that Shigure felt the need to interject just to inform them of how ice cream was first created. Hatori interrupted that when he mentioned the coupling of ice and cream before it could go to far. Hibiki paid little attention to the conversation, except to look disapprovingly at Shigure ever once in the while, having gotten a distracting text during their walk. He only received a smirk in response, but he was too busy scowling at his phone to be annoyed by it.

When his house came into view, Hibiki stopped walking. "Why," he whispered, mind going completely numb.

Hatori glanced away from Shigure to see where Hibiki was looking. He blinked three times to assure himself he wasn't seeing things. On the porch was sizable ball of white fur, right in front of his door. "Well, we did tell him we'd be with you today," Hatori answered his cousin's rhetorical question.

Hibiki gripped his temple with his free hand. "Of course you did."

Tohru peered at the ball curiously. "What is it, Hibiki-san?"

As if woken by the sound of her voice, the fur twitched and unfurled. Like a flower, as he would have described his 'blossoming', a teen with shoulder length, pale grey hair revealed himself. His dark grey eyes blinked with a doe-like innocence, the fluffy fur gathering at his shoulders adding to the image.

This illusion would remain as long as the teen did not open his mouth.

"Aya-kun!" Shigure exclaimed. "You're back!"

Before the teen good respond, Tohru observed the stranger and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yuki-kun?"

Hibiki kneaded his temples at the headache that was brewing in the resulting silence. He looked to the sky, squinting in the light beseechingly. Why? Why did the heavens hate him enough to shove not only the most trying of the zodiac on him but the bane of his childhood and adolescence on him at the same time? Hadn't the day been trying enough? And it wasn't even ten yet.

He heaved a sigh. "Okay, everyone in the house. It's too cold to be outside for long," he said. He sent a hard look at the grey-haired boy whose face had become cold to hearing his younger brother's name. "Then we can all warm up with some hot tea."

When the teen merely curled back up under his fur, he knew it was going to be a long day.

 **{GINA}**

' _Today isn't a good day for a visit. I'll call you when I have the time. Try to have your cell phone at hand when the time comes.'_

A man with light brown hair chuckled, eyes creasing with amusement as he read the text message. "How rude. Does he think I'm going to lose it again," he murmured, faintly exasperated. "He just won't let that one time go, will he?" Then again, it had been _his_ phone that was lost, or rather, kindly donated to the less privileged. Regardless, one would think he'd be a bit more amicable considering he was the one who requested his presence without explaining why.

The dignified older woman sitting across from him sipped on steaming tea, grey-blue eyes watching curiously. "Hibiki still persists in acting as if you're an invalid?" She remarked, unimpressed and unsurprised. "Stubborn boy doesn't know when to let his grudges lie. I apologize on his behalf for his behavior, Kazuma-kun."

Sohma Kazuma laughed pleasantly, sliding the cell into the folds of his kimono. "There's no need, Haruka-baasan. He's been this way since we were children. Stubbornness is practically innate facet of Hibiki's personality," he said fondly, closing his eyes briefly in remembrance. "Like mother, like son, is the saying that applies here, I suppose?"

Sohma Haruka's eyes narrowed and hardened like steel. "I beg your pardon?"

Kazuma laughed again, this time a tad more uneasily, and reached out to drink his own tea. "Those breathtaking eyes of yours have never changed, Haruka-sama. I am still as enchanted as I was when I met you as a child," he amended smoothly. "My envy for Masato-jii lives even now, though he does not."

The elder sniffed daintily, a corner of her lips twitching. "Still the charmer, I see. Your mouth will get you into trouble one of these days, Kazuma-kun."

"How strange. Mother always said the same thing."

"Rightfully so, you cheeky child." She drank the remains of her steaming tea, relishing it in a way that reminded the man very much of her son, much to his amusement. "Back to what we were discussing, you are certain? It will be quite the fight since both his parents are adequately fit for guardianship in the eyes of the law."

Kazuma's smile became softer as he nodded. "I am. I've considered this for some time. This isn't a decision I made on impulse, and I'm well aware that it could be years before I receive the fruits of my labor. But I will see it through," he stated, grip tightening around his teacup. "Those people may be considered 'fit' by the law, but I won't allow them to ruin his life any more than this family already has."

Haruka gazed at the man calmly, as if she hadn't heard the slight towards their family. "This is a family matter, but I will make it so this disagreement is solely between you and them. I can do no more than that."

"That is more than enough. You have my gratitude," Kazuma thanked her, bowing his head respectfully. She was agreeing to keep the influence of the elders, who would no doubt protest his intentions, at bay and prevent them from interfering with the arduous process of taking custody of the child they continuously demeaned. Now he could put his all into the battle with no worry for the higher ups in the family manipulating the case in the direction of their interests - the 'best interests of the family'. "I will not let your effort be in vain."

Haruka accepted the words gracefully. She observed the man she'd watched grow up along side her son. Satisfaction bled through her composed affectation. "You've matured, Kazuma-kun," she noted with something that almost sounded like pride. "Far from the child who scorned just as righteously as the fools around him."

He chuckled, knowing the truth when he heard it, though he was ashamed to admit. It wasn't very long ago that he allowed his views to be in tandem with those of the family majority. Only recently, as he aged and saw more of the world outside of the purview of the Sohma name, did he realize how minute and isolated his home truly was. Only then had he seen what had drove Hibiki to despising the family as a whole, even as a child.

That fault of his was probably a main driving force of Hibiki's distaste for him since they'd first met. His blind obedience and acceptance of the family's repressive ways and opinions would have been grating to the individualistic person he'd always been.

"I would not be worthy of being a father if I remained as I was," he admitted, smiling at the woman who, just like his longtime, begrudged friend, regarded him with only the slightest half-smile.

Hibiki inherited much from his mother, perhaps ironically, in spite of his general dislike of her character.

"You would not. And hadn't you come to me as you are now, I would not allow you to even present your case," she replied bluntly. "My all but raising you matters not."

"You wound me, Haruka-baasan," he laughed again. "And I thought I'd endeared myself to you after all these years. All my charming and effort was for nothing?"

She scoffed lightly. "You'd have to offer me more than compliments I've heard since I became cognizant to earn my favor, child."

They continued to share tea for a few more minutes before all that was prepared was gone. Haruka waved away a servant who automatically moved to replace it. Their discussion was over and both of them had other duties to return to.

"This was pleasant. I hope I have the time to come again," Kazuma said, raising from his seat. "It would be remiss of me to not repay the favor you've granted me today."

"Whenever you can and I have the time," she agreed. "Do take care not to misplace important documents. They are not as replaceable as common household items."

Kazuma laughed a bit in exasperation at that. Like mother, like son, indeed. Both thought him as absent-minded as he'd been as an adolescent. "I will. You take care as well and have a wonderful day."

He departed from building lighter than he entered. The first step, more preventive measure than anything, had been taken. Next was alerting the lawyer he'd hired for his case that he could begin working. Then, he could truly start to rectify the cruelties his family and, not too long ago, himself, had subjected an innocent child to. It was the least he could do, after years of scorning his grandfather for a curse he hadn't chose and blindly following those who enabled it.

As he crossed from the 'inner sanctum' into the 'outside' of the compound, he looked up to the treetops, a thread of hope curving through him. On his way in, he'd caught a glimpse of orange among the leaves, but that may have just been wishful thinking on his part. Cats were known to enjoy high places, and aside from the roofs, which weren't nearly as accessible to a child, the tall limbs of the trees were next best.

After a few moments of scanning with nothing to show, he sighed. The child wouldn't be out at such a time anyway. It was still the crispier part of spring, and with his constitution, it would hardly be appropriate. Even his parents wouldn't risk the secret of the curse.

Before he could become entrenched within his thoughts once more, he heard the rustling of leaves. It wasn't strange considering how windy it was, but he couldn't help looking up to find the source. His eyes searched for a moment and not even a moment later, his gaze matched with burning orange.

He stopped as the familiar but new eyes - so like his grandfather's, yet free of burdening resignation - went wide. The child was crouched on a branch of one of the tallest trees in the garden, mostly hidden by leaves, but Kazuma's angle put his upper body in full view. The boy likely had a complete scope of everything but thought he'd been hidden, so he was startled to meet someone's eyes. And he didn't expect anything good either, judging by the glare he received without prompting.

Sadly, Kazuma could not do anything about it. Not yet. For now, all he could do was show the boy that he was not wholly hated by the family. By many, but not all.

Not looking away from the child, he smiled. The boy's eyes widened even more and he raised a hand to wave, only to stop as the boy jerked back in surprise. He started to run forward as the boy's foot slipped but the boy agilely regained his footing, hands braced on another branch above him. The boy continued to stare at him despite the fall, eyes wide with bewilderment. As if he'd never received a smile before.

Kazuma began to approach, perhaps unwisely, but was stopped once more by a terrified cry.

 _"Kyo!"_

A woman with long brown hair ran under the tree where the boy hung. Her face was slightly haggard, as if she were exhausted or ailing in some way, and looked even more worrisome as fear eclipsed it.

"Kaa-san!" The boy called out in surprise.

The mother of Sohma Kyo wasn't relieved despite his secure position. "Kyo, I told you not to climb. It's dangerous to be so high!" She cried with worry. "Get down here this instance!"

The child hesitated for a moment before hurrying to comply, landing nimbly on his feet once he reached a safe height to drop from. His mother's arms were instantly around him as she checked him over for injuries. "I'm okay, Kaa-san! I know what I was doing!"

She did not look like she believed those words and hugged him close. He didn't protest, shoulders falling in defeat as if he used to the moment. "Kaa-san's so glad you're safe," she murmured, voice wobbling as if she was close to tears. "Please don't worry Kaa-san like this. Please."

Kyo looked as if his heart was breaking but nodded into the woman's shoulder. "Hai, Kaa-san. I won't do it again. I promise."

Kazuma tore his gaze away with great effort and began to walk away. He'd known the child's mother cared for him, so much so that it almost made up for the father's lack. It was awing to witness such great care - even normal mothers weren't usually so caring - but it was also numbing to see a care so great that it was suffocating.

Love was an amazing thing, but at times it could be too much. At times, it could harm. And the love he had just seen was, without a doubt, harmful. To not only Kyo, but to his mother, who was just as suffocated as the son she held.

Kazuma's conviction to gain custody only grew. A child didn't deserve to be given such a bleak life. If it was in his power, he would take him away and free him from the cage expected of him.

 _Kyo...I will help you. For my grandfather, for you, I will save you from the curse. I must._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, thank you for reading!I hope you've had a happy new year! I apologize for the long wait, but I had trouble writing this chapter. I've been adding bits and pieces over the last few months and it's not as smooth or cohesive as it could be, but I don't want to make you wait much longer. I knew I'd have trouble with it from the moment I started to write something unplanned and my mind exploded...in a bad way. Anyway, I'm not going to bemoan to you what's made me procrastinate so severely, but I really do apologize for taking a year.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Though I feel like I don't entirely deserve it after rereading this fic and cringing with mortification many times, and I know some of you are cringing as well. I plan to fix that as well as I can myself, if not with a friend's help, in the next few months.**

 **I hope you like the chapter, it's something I had to write (the second half at least) before I could finally get to the events I've been excited to write from the beginning and new ones that popped up out of nowhere. You might find them exciting too, but I've learned what I find interesting is more akin to what an edgy teenager who hasn't fully matured would find the most awesome thing in the world, so...**

 **Good luck.**

 **{GINA}**

 **Chapter VII**

Sohma Ayame was self-centered.

As a young child, Ayame possessed considerably more freedom than his fellow zodiac members. Unlike the others, he wasn't expected to be special nor had he burdened himself with an unattainable ambition. He wasn't the first born of their generation, chosen to be the family head's substitute; he wasn't the prodigal son of the medically inclined line of the family, seen only for an ability basically an affectation of murder; and he wasn't a loyal follower of complete and irrevocable devotion, bound by more than a supernatural bond. He was the lucky one amongst the latest unfortunate batch of children chosen by some divine entity to shoulder a millennium-old curse.

His life would have been infinitely easier had his mother not been a domineering, glory-seeking businesswoman, but there was only so much luck one could be born with.

Ayame was content at one time to playing the beautiful poster-child and status accelerant for his mother - she and he had come to an agreement that he would be perfect to maintain her image and she would not expect him to take over her rising conglomerate. He merely had to suffer through stifling meetings with other children of wealthy socialites or stuffy business partners and being used to promote chosen products - the latter of which he didn't mind so much; what other than modelling could do his beauty justice? Despite definite benefits to this arrangement, he quickly grew weary of his mother's heavy-handed influence over half of his every action, but there was nothing to do since he was his mother's foremost footstool into the upper-echelon of the family.

That was, until she gave birth to the rat.

What were the chances that his dear mother would have a second child of the zodiac, and the long lauded rat - the most beloved of God, it was said - at that?

Ayame wasn't foolish enough to miss the opening handed to him so readily after years playing to his mother's tune. He spared perhaps a thought to what it meant to drop all her attentions to the child technically his baby brother, but ultimately concluded he would have it no worse than he did. Maybe after a decade, he and his brother could bond over their shared misery of being birthed to a horrible mother, but until then, Sohma Yuki was merely a means to distract his mother from caging him once more like the owner of a beautiful songbird.

Sohma Ayame was self-centered. He freely admitted to this within the confines of his mind when he was feeling introspective, and occasionally to Hatori, his closest friend who, for some reason, didn't get tired of him despite knowing how selfish he was. It was just one of the many things about Hatori he would never completely comprehend.

The same selfishness that allowed him to bask in the freedom his friends did not share and remorselessly turn away from his brother, trapped in his mother's grasp, is what lead him to a favored relative's home deep within the estate. Hibiki was one of the few people in the family who could drive his mother crazy with only a look and a few words and Ayame admired him ardently for it. Or at least enough to where he actually made an effort to form some semblance of a relationship with his relative. So, naturally, he'd be interested when Hatori rejects his offer to shop with him - and temper his exorbitant spending tendencies, as he usually attempted to - not in order to study, but to celebrate Momiji's birthday with Hibiki and his daughter, "Tohru", Hatori's adopted _imouto_.

The thought of Hatori having a little sister was strangely disconcerting to Ayame. The future doctor had always considered the younger zodiac as more siblings to watch over than distant relatives whom share a common burden, but he'd never claimed any of them as an actual younger brother or sister. Certainly not after only a few weeks of acquaintance. It made him curious. What was it about this little girl - who was apparently of relation to Hibiki, the resident misanthropist, how could he not be curious? - that made Hatori devote so much time and care to her? It couldn't have simply been because she was so sweet and endearing and troubled as Hatori had told him before.

Hatori was probably being too kind again. That was a bad habit of his, treating those who would only return the favor with derision or incessant requests with unconditional kindness. He wouldn't be surprised if Hatori's attachment to the girl was because of his compassion and Hibiki taking advantage of it. Hibiki was a businessman; no matter how disinterested he appeared in using others or how distasteful he claimed he found doing so, he was successful for a reason.

This was precisely why Ayame - self-elected overseer of Hatori's well-being - was going to investigate whether or not Hibiki was using the magnanimous dragon. If he wasn't, then Ayame would not only get to spend time with two of his most admired acquaintances, he would get to meet the mysterious little girl - who appeared out of literally nowhere - that managed to capture their affections. However, if he was...there was little he wouldn't do to fix the situation. No one could have a good enough reason to manipulate Hatori, not even Ayame himself, regardless of whether Hatori would be willing to forgive whoever did so.

Eager to begin his investigation, he went directly to Hibiki's home after returning from shopping for his new wardrobe - he was about to enter his final year of junior high school, he _needed_ this. He would have to take Hatori and Shigure out sometime before the next school year, both had abysmal fashion sense - how could Hatori ever call his snow leopard-print cheongsam distasteful?! - but with him, they'd reinforce their place as princes among the overwhelming number of bland commoners. The fact they couldn't wear anything other than the even blander school uniform on campus was irrelevant.

The wait for his cousins was more painful than he'd predicted. Painful enough he ruefully decided that he should've listened to Hatori's warning to stay out of the cold. He was one of the more sensitive zodiac members to the cold - a remnant of his other form's cold-blooded nature - but he paid little mind to the risk. He had chosen his fluffiest, warmest winter coat to shield himself from the chill, so Hatori couldn't be _too_ mad at him.

Hibiki was an entirely different matter, or so he found out when he chose to brave the cold and greet the cavalry. He had done so artfully, intending to show the fashionably-dull man he was serious this visit. The last time he'd given the man a book on young adult business apparel for reference - it was not well received. He hadn't meant it as an insult. Mostly. It was more subtle criticism than anything. The dead stare he was on the receiving end of was entirely inappropriate. As was the sympathetic look on Hatori's face.

He almost pouted at the audacity, but was distracted by Shigure's enthusiastic welcome - absent of the usual subtle request for aid in mischief at hand, curiously enough. He wasn't in the mood to mess with Hibiki? Peculiar, worrying almost. Shigure _never_ ignored the chance to bother Hibiki. Had he missed something?

Before his concern could flourish any further, he heard a little girl's voice.

"Yuki-kun?"

Ayame's interest was simultaneously doused and stoked at once. He knew his baby brother bore an uncanny resemblance to him, so much so they could've been twins had a decade not separated them, but that was where the similarities between them ended. Ignoring the curse bestowed on them, there was little more that connected the two. Make no mistake that he disliked his brother in any way - though he couldn't say he was particularly fond of him either - but he had a natural aversion to being compared to others, particularly his brother and mother whom every person who caught the three together, as rarely as that in itself was, saw the need to mention their similar looks.

It was tiresome. Beyond it, even.

At the same time, he was amused. No one had ever mistakenly called him _Yuki._ It was usually the other way around, him being the elder and the one introduced first, but the little girl - Tohru, he presumed - had apparently already met his brother and was friendly enough to add a _-kun_ to his name. How had that happened, right under their meticulous mother's nose?

He pondered this as he was forced into the warm house by Hatori's stern concern for his health and Hibiki's piercing, and surprisingly effective, chastisement. "You're lucky we haven't left the estate. Who knows what state you would be in due to your recklessness," Hibiki reprimanded as he opened a hallway closet and pulled out a thick blanket for him. "You know no one comes near here without my permission."

 _If something had happened, you wouldn't haven't been found quickly._

Ayame accepted it gracefully, circling the fabric around his shoulders. " _Merci_ ," he murmured, fully aware of the danger he'd put himself in though not particularly remorseful for his actions. He regretted the worry he'd caused but nothing more. "I was incredibly eager to see you all. I felt so left out when Hatori told me you were having a sleepover and didn't invite me. I just couldn't help myself."

"Don't make a habit of it. Someone might decide you lack the self-control to go around without a permanent watcher," Hibiki warned him before walking to the kitchen, no doubt to make tea.

He would've thought the gesture considerate of his visible shivering had he been ignorant of the man's obsession with tea.

"How many times does that make being told not to sit out in the cold?" Hatori frowned at him and Ayame immediately had to fight the urge to flinch. His friend was disappointed in him, unsurprisingly. He should be used to that by now. "Winter may have passed but we still need to be careful. You were lucky it wasn't as cold as it could've been."

Ayame made an effort to smile brightly, giving no hint to the fact that Hatori had miscalculated how cold it needed to be to affect him. The current temperature was more than enough to force him to change, but there was no need to exacerbate the situation now. "I know, Tori-san, no need to repeat yourself. I was fine," he assured. "Did you not see the coat I was wearing? It was designed to withstand winter in Okinawa!"

"If you're sure," Hatori allowed after a moment, not entirely convinced.

"Relax, Ha-kun. Ayame knows his limits," Shigure interceded, arching a brow up at them as he reclined on a sofa lazily. "And he would never get a coat that doesn't function as it was designed to. He knows where to go to get the most out of his mother's allowance. Trust him with that at least, won't you?"

"Shigure!" Hatori snapped, glaring at him.

 _What a weak attempt at an insult_. Ayame seriously considered asking what could've caused the blatant lack of bite in Shigure's barbs - the dog knew he couldn't care less if it was shameful to accept his mother's money as payment for his facade of perfection - but was distracted by a head of blond locks moving around on the other side of the room. The last time he'd seen Momiji in more than just passing, the toddler had been two and was constantly climbing over the nearest surface, usually other people. He hadn't even tried to persuade Hatori to pick him up since they'd come inside though. Had the bunny grew out of the habit?

While he hoped that was the case - he didn't like being around children, regardless of their cuteness - he suspected it was more likely because the blond was occupied at the moment.

A glance more fully in the youngest zodiac's direction proved him right as he saw the blond talking excitedly, presumably about the shelf of toys beside them, with the little girl who was a part of the reason for his visit. The girl in question didn't appear to be anything remarkable. She had common dark brown hair and was completely silent as she let Momiji talk on incessantly in her ear. He found himself disappointed. She was probably just a normal little girl 'rescued' by Hibiki with no redeeming qualities other than obedience, a dull child that would be easy to raise in his, or Haruka-baasan's, image. It was almost pitiful, imagining the life she'd unwittingly been invited into.

He couldn't fathom what possessed Hatori to adopt her as a sibling.

He focused back on his friends as a tight, wound up feeling he hadn't noticed released inside him. "So, what have you been up to without me, _mon amis_ ," he asked curiously, sitting on a couch with a flourish of the blanket before cocooning himself with it. "I remember you mentioned Momiji-chan's late birthday outing, but you didn't mention Shi-chan would be with you." _I didn't think he'd ever willingly volunteer to be in the presence of Hibiki for so long, not without there being a house fire or two._

He didn't receive an answer as Shigure's bored expression subtly shifted into an unreadable one and Hatori's lips thinned into a line. "He joined us last night after a bit of an incident in the main house," the dragon informed him vaguely.

"Oh." That would explain it. Shigure was always shook in some way when something involving Akito happened. Whatever happened couldn't be too bad if he wasn't at their god's side now. "What? Did Ren-sama claim she was being mistreated by the servants or elders again," he suggested flippantly. He almost snorted. The woman was an unworldly beauty that one could only be blind to miss, but her loveliness wasn't enough to overlook her onerous personality. Paired with her easy to flare temper and obsession with her position as the family head's wife, he wouldn't put such accusations past her - it wouldn't be the first time. "Or maybe she finally pushed one of the servants too far and they retaliated against her? Do you think she knows how to defend herself-"

"Ayame."

Said teen looked up to meet Hibiki's disapproving gaze, blinking curiously. Had he been right? He didn't doubt Ren was at the center of what had happened, but what could she have done? There was a lot that woman did that could cause an "incident". Though if it involved Akito, he had a better idea of what could've occurred. He glanced at Shigure, the obvious indication to that, and was surprised to see his canine-like friend staring at him with dark, narrowed eyes, his cheek casually propped up with a fist.

He'd said the wrong thing somewhere apparently. Not incorrect, necessarily, but certainly crossing a line he probably shouldn't ignore.

 _I wonder what it was._

"I'd like it if you didn't use my house as a place to gossip," Hibiki spoke dryly, setting a tray of tea and cups on the table. "You're welcome to warm up before going home, but warn me the next time you visit so I can prepare."

There was a beat of silence before Shigure moved his gaze to the man, a smile pasting itself onto his face. "I make no promises, Hibiki-jii. What if we warn you and you decide to 'prepare' for a vacation abroad? Where would we go then?"

Hibiki was in no mood to play along with Shigure's jokes. He never was. "Next time I won't have enough food to feed you," the businessman said shortly.

"Ah, I understand a threat when I hear one." Shigure straightened in his seat and stood. "As much as I'd love to enjoy another meal of yours, I'm going to have to pass on dinner tonight. My mother's probably worried sick I didn't return home last night. I was so sleepy I forgot to call her," he sighed deeply, expression contrite.

"Right," Hibiki murmured, staring at him. "Give her my apologies for not informing her of your stay. Grab a coat on your way out."

"Hai, hai, Hibiki-jii. Thanks for having me!" Shigure grinned at him and fetched a coat to go over his kimono as commanded. "It was nice seeing you all and meeting you, Tohru-kun!"

Ayame crossed his arms and legs as he watched him leave without even consummating their usual routine of disturbing Hibiki's delicate aromantic and asexual sensibilities. He truly must've prodded too much on the subject of the main house again. _What happened last night?_ He pondered, even more curious than before. Shigure's excuses were as atrocious as his insults - no one remotely aware of his personality would believe he regretted worrying his mother. And then there was the glare. Normally, Shigure would pretend to be unconcerned then later play at being his confidant to get information to blackmail him with if he provoked him too much rather than react so blatantly.

 _Kami-sama_ , he must've missed the drama of a lifetime just because of shopping.

"...just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Hibiki's sighed comment drew his attention.

"I've already warned him," Hatori responded, not quite in assurance since he appeared doubtful his advice would be heeded. "He'll calm down after visiting Otou-san again."

"Ryuuto-ojisan? Is Shi-chan having sleeping problems again?" Ayame inquired, bemused. The only time Shigure visited the resident doctor was if he was accompanying Hatori, needed a physical, or was having trouble with night terrors and sleep paralysis. Although the last one hadn't occurred in years, as far as he knew.

Hatori shook his head. "No, he's visiting a guest." He paused, lips pursing as if he was deciding something. With a sigh, he sat down on the couch and stared into his cup. "Akito is with my father right now. He caught a cold during the excitement last night."

"Ah." _Was that all?_ _I wouldn't call that 'exciting'_. Ayame picked up his own cup and drank in bitter green tea. He put it down with a grimace. "Predictable," he mumbled. Shigure truly did overreact when it came to that child. He was obsessed with her. What a boring conclusion to the mystery of last night's so-called incident. He sighed. "So, what's for dinner?"

Hatori and Hibiki both gave him looks that clearly expressed how they felt about his leap in topic, to which he blinked innocently. Knowing Akito was sick was enough for him. He was more concerned about what fabulous meal Hibiki was about to cook. The man may have had bad taste in tea, but his palate for cuisine was exquisite. It held priority over a sick child Shigure could be trusted to wait on hand and foot, for obvious reasons.

Hatori dragged both hands over his eyes. "Aya, you haven't changed."

"Do I need to?"

" _Ye-_ "

Ayame felt a vibration in his pocket and held up a hand to stop Hibiki's exasperated response. He was oblivious to the man giving up on him and walking out of the room before he was given an aneurysm. The snake zodiac pulled out his cellphone - a device purchased by his mother as a way to keep in contact due to his habit of spontaneously finding a reason to disappear out of the estate. It was the seemingly ubiquitous servant that his mother relayed her orders through.

He stared at it. How did his mother already know he was back in the compound? He was certain she'd be in a different region until the end of the week so she wouldn't reach for him. He clicked his tongue and answered the phone. "Hello, Takada-san. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He said pleasantly.

" _Ayame-sama. Your mother is requesting your presence immediately. There is to be a meeting with_ Gekko*Pic _this evening and you'll need to a new suit tailored for you."_

Ayame felt a mix of annoyance and excitement. Naturally, a professional modelling studio would want to meet him, and, also naturally, it would have to be on a day he's spending time with Hatori. As much as he'd like to stay, he'd made a deal with his mother to work as long as she supported him. He wasn't allowed to reject them without at least seeing the requirements for a job. Unfortunately, the future benefits of the deal currently outweighed the pleasure of being in his closests' presences.

 _"Ayame-sama-"_

"Am I going to the house or the main gate?"

 _"The main gate, sir."_

Ayame really didn't like his mother. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He ended the call and closed his eyes. He could go without seeing his mother weeks at a time and not feel want for her presence. The feeling was mutual, he knew, so she would undoubtedly be unpleasant for the next few hours they'd spend together.

"Another offer, Aya?" Hatori asked, and he looked up to see his dark grey eyes soften with sympathy and concern. "Call me when you've decided whether you'll take it or not."

He smiled. Still so kind even after the callousness he'd displayed moments before. He didn't deserve such kindness. "A modelling job with a studio that starts with gecko or something. It doesn't sound promising," he informed him, blase. "I'll tell you if they're worthy of me by tomorrow."

His best friend rolled his eyes. "Good luck, Aya."

Ayame smiled and rose from his seat, letting the blanket slide off him to reveal his pristine, fur-clothed form. His hands found his hips as he looked up to where the sunset would be hadn't it been mid-morning and they indoors. "Luck is for the untalented and unbeautiful," he said softly, light grey orbs fluttering open delicately. "There is no one further from either than I. _Je suis trop beau._ "

"You need to work on your enunciation," Hatori commented, wisely choosing to ignore the meaningless babbling.

"Of course! Thank you for the advice, Ha-kun!" Ayame skipped away to the kitchen and peeked in to see Hibiki moving vegetables from the fridge to the counter near a chopping board. He lamented the loss of a good home-cooked meal - Hibiki's was the best within the estate, no competition at all, even from the professional chefs his mother sometimes commissioned for dinner. "I'm leaving, Hibi-jibisan. You've warmed my body better than any other in a long time," he practically purred the sentence and was rewarded with a disturbed, wide-eyed look. "I'll be by again! _Au revoir!_ "

" _No._ "

Satisfied with the result of his hard work - Hibiki lost control of his face, success! - and made his way to the door. Hatori was draining his teacup and relaxing on the couch, so he only waved at him. His friend needed to relax like that more often. "Bye, Ha-kun! I'll call later."

He was turning the knob when he remembered the toddlers in the house. They had been pretty quiet the entire duration of his stay, oddly. A curious glance around showed they were occupied by a small jigsaw puzzle. Well, the girl was trying to piece it together while Momiji was nearly asleep curled up against the wall with a stuffed bunny in his arms. The girl was quiet, so quiet he almost forgot she existed. That was definitely a reason why Hatori took a liking to her, considering the company he usually kept. He was probably drawn to her calmer presence and general lack of inciting a commotion just by existing.

As if she could feel his stare, the little girl looked up, meeting his gaze with startlingly clear grey-tinged blue eyes uncannily identical to Hibiki's, not just in color but in that strange way they made him feel like he was being seen through and dissected. Though they lacked the dismissiveness and apathy the man held, Ayame wanted to twitch under the intensity of the gaze. He was spared a second later as the little girl looked away quickly and turned so her back faced him, as if she didn't even want to look at him.

Huh. That didn't look like shyness; the way she looked at him was practically a glare. She didn't like him? That...was actually surprising. She looked like such a sweet, polite girl. But to glare and turn her back on someone she hadn't even introduced herself to? That wasn't kind in the slightest, and completely contrary to what he expected. Hibiki's influence, he supposed. He wondered for a moment what could have spurred her dislike but shrugged and glided out the door. It didn't honestly matter. He'd learned what he'd come for about her. Though, he still hadn't figured out whether or not - or rather, the extent to which - Hibiki was taking advantage of Hatori's kindness.

He'd just have to visit again. Hibiki could never reject the presence of the zodiac, after all.

 **{GINA}**

 _Just as quickly as they appeared, they're gone. Typical._ Hatori sighed, though he wasn't sure if it was in relief or weariness.

While his cousin was doubtless thanking the gods both teens had left before causing too much mayhem, Hatori found himself even more troubled. Maybe not so much as troubled but bothered by a looming feeling of unease. One problem after another had popped up the last few days, most of which he could do nothing about - he ignored the sharp stab of helplessness in his chest - but things were calming down. Relatively speaking. There were a few lingering dangers - the family head's tenuous stability, Tohru's susceptible immune system and scars from her previous home, the unpredictable loose cannon that went by the name Shigure doing who knew what - but nothing that could be solved by letting his stress fester.

Tea was Hibiki's means of relaxation, serving not only physically but also as a intrinsic comfort for the man. While Hatori didn't share the same appreciation, his cousin's tea were special blends that were not only more delicious than regular tea but more conducive to healing. It was the perfect counter to the mess that happened more often than he liked around - _because of_ \- his family. He could just feel all his tenseness drain away, replaced by warmth seeping deep into his bones.

He was so relaxed - almost anesthetized; Hibiki was more aware of medicine than he thought - he nearly overlooked the interaction between Ayame and Tohru.

After so many years of being his friend, he knew Ayame fairly well. The inheritor of the snake's spirit wasn't a bad person. A bit too self-absorbed and detached at times, but not someone who would hold genuine ill intent without good reason. Although, sometimes Hatori wondered about that, considering the numerous times the grey-haired teen had witnessed cruelty and merely walked away. _That_ was an ongoing issue Hatori was trying to resolve. But Ayame was almost as resistant to change as Shigure, who embodied the phrase "you can't teach an old dog new tricks", far beyond simple obstinacy - but Shigure was an entire issue of his own.

Hatori had thought he could do something about Ayame's indifference by piquing his curiosity with Tohru - which, in hindsight, wasn't a great idea in the slightest - who was astonishingly kind even after experiencing a similar home situation to Yuki. Ayame wouldn't have been overly interested but it would have caught his attention, even if only to indulge Hatori. That slight opening would've been enough to expose him to the girl's irresistible charm. He wasn't naive enough to think Ayame would become a more considerate person after meeting her, but he'd at least be more receptive to his nudges.

He hadn't factored in Tohru being resistant as well. She had been so accepting of everything thrown at her, he was taken aback by her intentionally ignoring the snake, not to mention the almost angry pout she had while doing it. The reason wasn't entirely clear to him, but he suspected it had something - _a lot_ \- to do with Ayame's response to being called Yuki. She'd proved perceptive before, with Yuki himself, so Hatori didn't doubt she'd seen something she hadn't liked about the elder brother.

Normally, he wouldn't have considered this much of a problem - it was better than her liking him instantly - but Ayame was going to be around him more often than away. Considering he'd been tasked with watching her until he had to return to school, the two would be in contact with each other frequently. There was no telling how she'd behave then, but he was betting it would still be preferable to Isuzu.

 _And another issue has arisen._ Hatori took a sip of tea and released a deep sigh. He should've expected that. _I hope nothing comes of it._

And if something did, he would only feel slightly guilty for dragging Hibiki into it.

"He's a model now? I should've guessed he'd find his way into a career that fed his narcissism sooner or later. I would've preferred later, personally, he's going to be insufferable."

"You were listening?" He peered at his cousin as he sat on a sofa with a cup of his own tea. The man looked tired, with his hair combed back messily out of his face, Hatori could see the faintest beginnings of bags under his eyes. He hadn't seen that since before Tohru arrived. Then again, he hadn't really gotten to see him much since the winter of last year. "I wouldn't call him a model. He been doing photoshoots for products since a year and a half ago, I think," he answered, staring into the green liquid of his tea as he thought. "So until now, he's just been in photos promoting things, not modelling. This is the first formal modelling agency, as far as I know, that's contacted him. It was only a matter of time, considering most of what he's promoted has sold incredibly well."

Hibiki blinked slowly. "I never noticed."

"You wouldn't have. The products were aimed more at younger audiences and females, pretty far outside your company's interests."

"Fema- nevermind. I don't think I want to know." Hibiki drained his cup and Hatori refilled it. His cousin practically inhaled it. "I'll have Sei look into it," he sighed, more to himself than anything.

Hatori didn't recognize the name and chose not to ask, though he wondered who the man would ever ask to check out products promoted by a teenage boy for him. There was a peaceful silence until he recalled the visit this morning. "Are we still going out for ice cream?" He asked curiously. "You did promise Tohru to get some."

"I almost forgot about that." Hibiki cocked his head thoughtfully. "Maybe tomorrow. I've already started to prepare dinner and I'll need to watch it."

"The kids will be disappointed," Hatori remarked, glancing at the two three-year-olds, only to see they were both curled up on the floor and asleep. "I'll take them to Tohru's room. And I'll tell Shigure about the change in plans. Hopefully, he and Akito will be able to join us."

Hibiki didn't quite frown but Hatori could recognize the hint of doubt on his face. "Maybe."

Hatori sighed and got up to retrieve the sleeping children, making sure they didn't wake _._ He hoped there wouldn't be a tantrum when they woke.

 **{GINA}**

Several days later and a week before he returned to work, Hibiki was organizing the final touches to what would become routine until his daughter's first year of primary school, which was a year away. Due to her presence, he had to rework his hours quite a bit. Instead of his arbitrary schedule that could start as early as dawn and end well past midnight, he would leave for work at seven and return home no later than five. Meaning, he would have to figure out how to compress his irregular work load into a standard nine hours rather than let his business decide when he retired for the night.

It would take a while to adjust to, but he would do what was necessary. He, thankfully, had a very capable secretary who had yet to fail in reconfiguring his admittedly hectic schedule in the last three years.

While he was at the office, Tohru would be out of the house with other kids around her age. She would still be within the compound grounds, but nowhere he worried she would be singled out for her status in the family. There was a preschool/daycare of sorts organized by a few of the people within the estate that had some training in childcare and volunteers that didn't work or had free time. While he had personally never attended it, as his mother never trusted him to anyone other than a loyal servant or tutor that met her approval, he hadn't found anything concerning about the setup.

Though if there ever was cause to worry, he was sure someone - most likely either Hatori or his mother - would bring it to his attention. Hatori was, as planned, going to watch her in the afternoon until he returned home, but that would only be until he returned to school for the new academic year in three weeks mid-April. Afterward, Hibiki would have to find other babysitters from among his relatives. There were fewer than he liked but it would have to be enough unless he suddenly decided to lower his standards for friendship, so that number wasn't changing anytime soon.

Aside from where Tohru would be while he was away, there was keeping her to the diet Hatori had assigned her. That was easily taken care of since they would eat breakfast and dinner together, and he would make a bento for her lunch. He'd already made sure to impress on Tohru how important it was she stuck to what he gave her, so unless she got her lunch stolen, he wasn't worried about her food intake very much.

The routine they'd have to adjust to for the next few months was simple. There were only small hitches in it here and there - such as what would he do when he was required on a business trip overseas, or where would she go when no one was available to watch her - but solutions weren't hard to come by. One solution even walked right up to his front door with a guileless smile on its face.

Not all solutions were pleasant, sadly, but that was how the world worked.

Hibiki barely covered the mild scowl that twisted his lips as he opened his front door to be greeted by a painfully familiar face from his childhood. He'd expected his presence, but he couldn't help the habitual irritation that sparked. Thirteen years of forced association wasn't easy to move past. "Kazuma," he greeted laconically.

His old schoolmate smiled pleasantly and nodded in return. "It's been a while, Hibiki-kun. How've you been? I heard you were on vacation."

Hibiki made a face before waving at the man to follow him. "Everyone's heard, apparently," he muttered. Kazuma lived outside the compound, not very far, but for word to have reached outside the estate at all was more than a bit irritating. People gossiped far too much about things that weren't their business. He shouldn't have expected anything different. "It's been...enjoyable," he admitted as they walked through the foyer. "I haven't had a break like this since college, honestly."

Kazuma made a startled sound behind him. "You do realize that was over four years ago?" He asked incredulously, then huffed a short laugh, voice becoming soft and pensive when he spoke next. "It's one of those things you can't tell that you need until you finally have it, huh?"

He inclined his head to look back at him. There was a curious tinge of regret in those words he rarely heard from the other man. Kazuma was the type of person to live and think freely, heedless of what others thought and unrestrained by what would make most people ashamed of themselves. Hibiki hadn't thought the man capable of regret, certainly not after the numerable times he was forced to clean up his messes when they were teenagers and they 'depended' on each other in school as the sole Sohma's in attendance. Had the man finally grown a sense of responsibility in the time he had to fend for himself? Had inheriting a dojo and having students cured him of his inability to feel shame and make wise decisions?

Possibly, but Hibiki wasn't planning to hold his breath, regardless of Kazuma's apparent attitude change. _'Something you can't tell you need until you have it.'_ He never would have imagined words so insightful coming from him either. People didn't change that much, not in so few years.

"Yes, you could say that," Hibiki agreed instead of questioning the strange remark, sliding his gaze back ahead. Kazuma was right, as odd as that was to register. _Time off_ , he thought, _is one of several things I hadn't known I needed._

The living room was empty, and a short walk farther into the house assured him Tohru was still in her room napping. She'd spent all morning trying to identify the flowers in his garden and helping him plant a few seeds, so she'd be out for another hour at least. He returned to where he'd left his guest and was unsurprised to find him hovering over the shelf of puzzles and toys that had appeared with Tohru's presence. If the man had heard he was on vacation, he'd also heard the reason why.

"So it's true," Kazuma said with something like awe, picking up a stuffed butterfly that should've been in Tohru's room. He'd have to remind her about that. "I hadn't believed it when I heard you suddenly adopted a daughter, but Haruka-baa told me some of the circumstances since she thought I'd be needed eventually."

He made another face. "Of course, she did." His meddlesome mother always dabbled her fingers into what she thought needed her assistance if it was to be done correctly.

Kazuma chuckled. "She said she had a feeling you'd give me the bare minimum amount of information that you need to when you finally contacted me."

 _She wasn't wrong_ , Hibiki thought to himself with a grimace as he sat on a couch and reached for tea.

"Even though that could possibly harm your charge in the long term."

Hibiki recoiled, eyes wide as they snap up to the other. " _What_."

The martial artist's smile creased apologetically. "Haruka-baa has been fully informed of the ailment your daughter was unfortunately born with, and she wishes to counteract it as soon as possible. Before it becomes too late to do anything," he said quietly, a shadow of grief flickering across his face. "She doesn't want what happened to Masato-jii to be repeated. Withholding important information could prevent us from helping your daughter to the utmost of our ability."

The flare of anger Hibiki felt at the insinuation that he would ever endanger Tohru merely because he didn't want to talk to someone - so strong it almost overshadowed the horrifying realization that that was _exactly_ what he'd been doing - was doused before he could act on it. His appetite for tea vanished with it. He hadn't needed that reminder; that the position Tohru was in was one his father had faced before his death at thirty-five. His father hadn't had the exact same condition as her, but it had been one that could have been prevented if only it had been noticed and acted upon when he was younger. But it hadn't, even though he was so close to the medical branch of the family, even though he was _born_ into it.

His mother had been _devastated_ when she'd learned the cause of his father's death. His strong mother, practically a force of nature in human form, had been so broken that she'd _cried_ in front of Hibiki. He never wanted to relive that moment - where his mother was so helpless, so resigned, so emotionally _shattered_ \- let alone find himself experiencing it in her place.

A wry grimace curled Hibiki's lips. "That sly old bag," he almost chuckled, dropping his forehead heavily against steepled fingers. "She never misses a chance to reinforce her control." _And she never fails to succeed. She knows exactly what to say to make me behave how she wants._

"I won't deny that, but I believe she _does_ care, Hibiki," Kazuma imparted sincerely. "You know she wouldn't interfere so soon if she didn't hold an ounce of concern for your daughter."

"I figured that," Hibiki said grudgingly. His mother cared for Tohru, if only because she was an 'investment' that she couldn't neglect if she didn't want the face the consequences of doing so. He supposed even that much was better than his mother's complete indifference; at the very least, her interference was more beneficial than detrimental at this point. He'd have to accept it for now. He scowled before sighing and reaching for his now lukewarm tea. "Thanks to her, you already know what I'm going to ask you. Do you accept?"

"Of course, I'd never turn away someone I can help," Kazuma agreed easily. "There are a few others with circumstances like your daughter's, so it's no trouble, if you were worried." He wandered back towards the shelf of children's toys and picked up a thin book used to teach children hiragana. It already had marks in it from a lesson with Tohru. "I have a small request to ask though."

Hibiki restrained a sigh. "Only because you're doing me a favor, but this better not be because you were conned into buying replicas of historical weapons again. I warned you last time I wouldn't always be there to negotiate you out of whatever trouble you get yourself into." He glared slightly. "You need to stop being so blindly trusting."

Kazuma laughed, somewhat sheepishly. "I learned my lesson the last time that happened, Hibiki, I'm not seventeen anymore. That's not what I was going to ask about."

"Oh?" He rather doubted that, but no favor could be worse than the time Kazuma made him sneak into a museum exhibition containing armor from famous historic battles in the dead of night because he couldn't wait for the opening. They'd nearly gotten arrested after being caught by guards and _one_ of them lost their temper with the situation and nearly injured said guards. It was, strangely and unfortunately, not the more hot-headed one of the pair who got them banned from a certain museum in Kyoto.

 _Don't think about it. That never happened. I certainly did not attempt to maim a guard with a priceless piece of history._ Hibiki served himself another cup of tea, using the burn to erase bad memories, before pulling his phone from his pocket. He had to contact his secretary soon about the changes to his schedule and investigating the going-ons of Shizuka's company, since he had yet to look into how the woman was using her own son to promote her business. He hadn't expected her to go that far just to increase her standing, but he wouldn't put it past her. When she had a goal, she would do near anything to reach it - using any and all means she had. _That nature of hers will cause problems when charges are brought against her, assuming a case will even get that far. She's so troublesome._

"I'm adopting a boy about the same age as your daughter. Would you mind helping me make my home welcoming for him when the time comes?"

"If it's a boy and he's going to be raised to be like _you_ , the house will need to be id- ...child-proofed, complete with written rules and mats everywhere there is surface higher than a meter, which I'm sure you have in abundance anyway..." HIbiki trailed off and stopped typing to look up at his childhood acquaintance with an expression so contorted it was painful. "Did you just say you were adopting a child?"

Kazuma turned to him, humor absent from his features. "Yes."

Hibiki met his gaze and put down his phone. "You're serious," he remarked, narrowing his eyes at the man who still held the children's book. "Why? I know you're fond of children, but you already have dozens of students." His brows furrowed as a suspicion crept into his mind. "Is it because of the elders, because of my _mother_?" He almost spat the word; his mother was manipulating someone's life again for her own ends, and not just anyone, but someone close to _him_. She truly knew no bounds, didn't she?

"No, I made the choice myself, Hibiki," Kazuma calmly shut him down. "I wish to help the boy, and the best way is to remove him from his current environment."

"Oh." Tension seeped from his frame and he ran a hand through his hair. _I'm letting stress get to me. I'm far too eager to blame her lately_. He focused on his friend, eyeing him seriously. "Are you certain about this? Is your only way to help him adoption? That's no simple decision, Kazuma." Though his own adoption of Tohru presented little issue due to her circumstances and the family's influence, the legal process was only one part of the matter. The child would need more than just a gateway to escaping their situation, but someone who could guide and support them, someone they could rely on to care for them - did Kazuma realize that? HIbiki himself was only nascently aware and becoming more aware of it every day.

"I have considered other ways to help him, but none will guarantee without a doubt that he will be happy. Hibiki, there is no other option," Kazuma said grimly. He placed the hiragana beginner's book back on the shelf with care and looked at his old friend with an expression a strange mixture of resolute and uncertain. "There is no one else willing and capable of aiding him. I will not simply watch as his future is taken away! Not this time."

"Who is this child?" It honestly shouldn't have been important who the child was, but Hibiki had a feeling he needed to know before he could give his support or objection. He had never seen Kazuma so - passionate, he supposed was the word, about something other than martial arts. In any other instance, he was passive, as if he were just a bystander or a mouth that could only repeat what was fed to it. Where did this sudden assertion come from?"Why are you willing to go so far for him?" _Is he what made you change?_

Kazuma closed his eyes for a moment and breathed out a calming - fortifying? - breath. "I have to, HIbiki, if I even want a chance to help him - help Kyo."

Hibiki didn't need any further clarification. The remorse that twisted the martial artist's face, the anger and determination that made his hands tighten into fists, the shame that bowed his head - all because of the boy cursed to harbor a rageful, twisted spirit. The spirit that has driven the irrational, unwarranted loathing and detestation of the family, from both those aware of the curse and those ignorant, for generations.

Kazuma could no longer be counted among those ignorant fools.

 _I honestly don't know if I should exalt or smash my head into a wall_. Hibiki kneaded the bridge of his nose. "You chose an apt time to wage war on that front," he said dryly, half-pleased, half-disgruntled.

Among the zodiac, Hibiki had the least amount of contact with Kyo, even less than what he had with Akito. Despite being charged as the zodiacs caretaker, he could do nothing about their overall wellbeing. That was nothing new, it had been the fault he had grudgingly accepted along with the role almost a decade before, but at the beginning, he had at least been able to interact with them. But then Kyo was born - the cat, the _outcast_ of the cursed - and suddenly Hibiki had a charge he wasn't allowed to so much as touch. He had long resigned himself to the fact that there was one more wrong that he couldn't do anything to fix despite the power and honor so highly regarded in his bloodline. Now, in some ironic twist of chance and intelligence, Kazuma was presenting a solution that Hibiki never would have considered, even after meeting Tohru.

The solution could have chosen a far better time to surface.

"I'm not changing my decision, Hibiki. No matter how much you protest," Kazuma stated, raising his head, shoulders tensing subtly under his kimono. "I value your opinion as my closest friend, but on this, I won't let you dissuade me from finally doing something- "

"I wasn't going to. I'm not against your decision," Hibiki interrupted before the declarations got any more dramatic. He ignored the surprised look Kazuma aimed at him. "In fact, I'm glad you've finally seen past the irrational belief that Kyo deserves how he's treated and regarded." _Only took twenty and some years,_ he refrained from saying aloud; Kazuma was likely more than aware. "Unfortunately, this isn't the greatest time to fight a custody battle. There's going to be some...tension in the family very soon."

"What do you mean?" Kazuma asked cautiously, eyes narrowed with confusion.

Hibiki considered if he should withhold the information for a brief moment before remembering that doing so minutes earlier had nearly put Tohru at risk. He wasn't going to do the same now and, in essence, sabotage Kazuma's efforts for Kyo. "I've started a war with Shizuka, though she doesn't know that quite yet; it will be hell once she and the family become aware," he said bluntly, grimacing as he predicts the tumult - purely of his own making - to come.

"Hibiki." Kazuma sounded more exasperated than worried. "What did you do to her this time?"

HIbiki glared at him half-heartedly - the question wasn't entirely unearned. "I'm having charges pressed against her," he told him flatly. "She's going to be charged with child abuse and neglect and will possibly lose custody of Yuki and Ayame. Though I doubt it'll get _that_ far, the case will be the cause of an uproar for quite a while."

"... _What_?"

"It will disrupt your fight for Kyo, so I'm warning you now. I'll put you in contact with Satomi, he'll help you navigate around that if possible while colluding with whoever you've enlisted to sue for custody," he added, thinking a bit further ahead. "You'll certainly need it with Shizuka involved."

"Thank you," Kazuma said, voice tight, but his eyes were soft with gratitude. "You don't have to do so much."

Hibiki met his gaze and, for once, didn't respond to the phrase with a scoff of annoyance. "Think nothing of it. I want to help them. I'll do what I can."

There was little that he could do when it came to his charges, so he would do all that his abilities and status allowed him to. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

 **{GINA}**

 **If you made it, I congratulate you. Feel free to criticize, it has been long enough since I last wrote that I struggled to get back into the flow of things. The only question I have is, was this chapter repetitive? It felt like it to me, but that may be because all the information is swimming in my mind.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
